The Fandom Ridonculous Race
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from everywhere in the universe compete in a race around the world for a million dollar prize. Chapter 17 is up.
1. Introductions, Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions, Part I**

* * *

The scene was New York City and what people were seeing was the sights and sounds of one of America's greatest cities.

"New York City, home to The Statue of Liberty, Wrestlemania, and to more tattoo studios than any city on earth," the host said.

We then cut to Grand Central Station, were a handsome gentleman was standing in the middle of the station and that man was Don.

"I'm Don and I'm back for one crazy ride, in a moment thirty-six pairs of characters will make their way here to Grand Central Station to start a crazy race around the world," Don said.

"Fasten your seat belts because it is time for, The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as he smiled his extremely white teeth, you can even see some light shine off of them.

Then, they transition to the opening theme with the different modes of transportation, then we see the silhouettes of the characters running, we then see a taxi open up its door, and we see the thirty-six pairs racing in this event, with the final moment was The Ridonculous Race logo with the word "Fandom" written in bright red.

After the sequence, we see Don still in the middle of the station waiting for the pairs to appear.

"Welcome back, we are about to meet the first twelve pairs that will be racing around the world, I hope they know that they are about to be in for one hell of a crazy ride," Don said.

Then we head onto the train where the first twelve pairs were making their way. The team we see was two toy dolls, one was a guy with red hair and numerous scars around his face, and the other was a girl with short blonde hair and wearing a wedding dress over a black leather jacket.

"From _Child's Play_ series, Chucky and Tiffany, The Dolls," Don said.

 **"I thought competing in this race would be a good way to get my relationship with Chucky back on track, but we have to deal with the other pairs first," Tiffany said as Chucky was touching the pointed end of his knife.**

 **"I don't really care about our relationship, I just want that million dollars, I heard that my Heart of Dambala got put up on eBay and I want it back," Chucky said.**

 **"Let's just focus on the race and not on your gem," Tiffany said to Chucky.**

 **"Whatever," Chucky said.**

Next, we see a blue moose and a light green war vet bear sitting down just looking at the front of the train.

"From _Happy Tree Friends_ , Lumpy and Flippy, Dumb and Psychotic," Don said.

 **"Originally, I was supposed to do this with Flaky, but she backed out at the last possible minute, I asked everyone else but they said no, Lumpy was my last choice," Flippy said.**

 **Then, Lumpy started to laugh and clap happily as Flippy just put his palm over his face.**

 **"We are so screwed," Flippy said with disappointment.**

Then we see a guy with burns, wearing a fedora, his famous green and red striped sweater, and claw, and with him was a scary looking guy wearing dirty clothes and wearing a hockey mask.

"From _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ , Freddy Krueger, and from _Friday the 13th_ , Jason Voorhees, The Horror Movie Rivals," Don said.

 **"After taking care of every teen on Elm Street, I became really bored, then I heard about this race and I signed up for the show. But I needed a partner, so Jason joined me, we might be enemies, but we call a truce for a moment for the money, and if he gets in my way, I will claw him right in his eye balls," Freddy said as he pulled out his claw on Jason.**

 **Then, Jason gives Freddy a cut throat gesture, knowing he felt the same thing.**

Then we cut to two gems, one was short with long white hair and has purple skin, the other was really short with blonde hair (sort of in the shape of a piece of pie) and has green skin.

"From _Steven Universe_ , Amethyst and Peridot, The Crystal Gems," Don said.

 **"I heard about this show and I thought it was good idea for Peri to learn about human culture, I hope it doesn't back fire," Amethyst said.**

 **"Even though I have to be with this crystal clod, I mean crystal gem, but these humans seem to like these so call reality shows, so it would good to learn about their culture, and when we win the million dollars, I will use it to build a better Peri-Bot and beat Yellow Diamond to bits," Peridot said and then she ends with her famous laugh.**

Then we see a blue jay and a raccoon also sitting down.

"From _Regular Show_ , Mordecai and Rigby, The Park Guys," Don said.

 **"We have been through enough hell at the park, so this race should be a cake walk for us," Mordecai said.**

 **"The million dollars is perfect for us, once we win we won't have to work at the park and we won't have to deal with Benson anymore," Rigby said.**

 **"This is going to be epic," Mordecai said.**

 **"Whoa," Mordecai and Rigby said as they raised their arms in the air.**

Then we see this couple, which were not a couple, one was an Asian girl with long black hair and the other person was a handsome male model.

"From _Total Drama_ , Heather and Justin, The Reality T.V Pros," Don said.

 **"I competed on Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, my fan base increased after my stint on Action. But then, I got replaced by that hack Alejandro, I just wanted to strangle him so much," Justin said as he try to keep his anger in check.**

 **"I was on Total Drama for four different seasons and I got robbed twice, now I'm here to win big with my new partner," Heather said.**

 **"I heard rumors that you break up with that asshole, Alejandro, is that true," Justin asked Heather.**

 **"Yes, but now my focus on winning and not on that Ale-jerk-o," Heather said.**

 **"That is true Heather, that is so true," Justin said to Heather.**

The train then comes to a stop and its doors open, out first came two guys, one was a little overweight with a light brown goatee and wearing a Cage of Death muscle shirt, the other guy was thinner than the first guy with a brown beard, wearing a cap/beanie hybrid hat, and wearing a muscle shirt with a skull and skewers on it.

"Representing Combat Zone Wrestling, 'The Bulldozer' Matt Tremont and 'The Ultraviolent Beast' MASADA, The Deathmatch Kings," Don said.

 **"We wrestle everywhere, I'm the only grand slam champion in Death Match history, winning T.O.D, KOTDM, Carnage Cup, and Masters of Pain, in just a four year span," Matt said.**

 **"I'm the only repeat T.O.D winner in CZW history, I also held onto the world title for over a year, and I wrestle in Japan countless of times," MASADA said.**

 **"Our experience will get us through this race no prob," Matt said.**

 **"We might even use some weapons to extend our lead," MASADA said.**

In another train car, out came this eight foot tall gem with tangerine skin, orange markings, and long white hair, and behind her was this magical creature made of different animals.

"From _Steven Universe_ , Jasper, and from _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ , Discord, The Magical Villains," Don said.

 **"Yellow Diamond said this was a waste of her time, so I got this guy," Jasper said and pointing to Discord.**

 **"Come on Jasper, this could be fun, we can cause chaos throughout the world," Discord said to Jasper then he snapped his fingers, and a baseball bat appeared.**

 **"I'm here to win, not to have fun with you," Jasper said to Discord.**

 **"Your no fun at all," Discord said to Jasper.**

Out of another train car came two superheroes dressed up in all black.

"Batman and Nightwing, The Night Time Heroes," Don said.

 **"This race is a perfect idea for Batman to relax," Nightwing said.**

 **"I rather fight The Joker, Scarecrow, Two Face, or even Bane than enter this thing," Batman said.**

 **"He's kind of moody at times," Nightwing said.**

 **"I am Batman," Batman said.**

Out of another train car was two African-American males, one was a kid with a backwards baseball cap and the other was an adult male with a golden chain that says "Double G" on it.

"From _Game Shakers_ , Double G and Triple G, The Hip Hop Father and Son," Don said.

 **"Dad, I don't know why you enter this race, you already have a lot of money," Triple G asked his dad.**

 **"Well Triple G, to me this race is so easy, I can beat anyone that gets in my way," Double G said.**

 **"I thought it was because you bet Ruthless and Bunny that you could last one episode without getting killed," Triple G said to his dad.**

 **"SHUT UP TRIP," Double G shouted at Triple G.**

Out another train car was this teenage girl with long blonde hair wearing a sea green dress and with her was a teenage boy wearing an orange hoodie.

"From _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ , Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, The Monster Battlers," Don said.

 **"Reality shows are good to get popular, so that is why I signed myself and Star up for this show," Marco said.**

 **"Me and Marco went up against Ludo and Toffee, so a simple race like this should be easy," Star said.**

 **"Just as long as you don't cause any trouble with that wand of yours," Marco said to Star as she pulled out her wand.**

 **"Don't worry Marco, I have everything under control," Star said as she tosses her wand until it shoots out a ray of magic and screams were heard from far away.**

 **"Let's just ignore that," Star said.**

Out of the last train car was another pair of teenagers, one was a guy with gorgeous blonde hair and ripped jeans, the other was a girl with long brown hair and was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts.

"From _Austin & Ally_, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, The Singers," Don said.

 **"Me and Ally have been dating for a few years now, so this race is sort of like our anniversary for us, except we are racing for a million dollars," Austin said.**

 **"We have Trish and Dez running A & A Music Factory so that we can focus on the race and not on the factory," Ally said.**

 **"We might be able to win, unless there are some strong people here," Austin said with some nervousness.**

 **"Don't worry Austin, I'm sure we can beat them, no matter what, but in a fair and honorable way," Ally said.**

 **"This could be a long race," Austin said.**

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So we got the first twelve pairs revealed, next we will see the next twelve pairs that will compete in the race. Now these pairs are picked by myself, so don't get mad if a favorite pair is not picked.**

 **Teams:**

 **1\. Chucky and Tiffany- The Dolls**

 **2\. Lumpy and Flippy- Dumb and Psychotic**

 **3\. Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees- The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **4\. Amethyst and Peridot- The Crystal Gems**

 **5\. Mordecai and Rigby- The Park Guys**

 **6\. Heather and Justin- The Reality T.V Pros**

 **7\. "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA- The Deathmatch Kings**

 **8\. Jasper and Discord- The Magical Villains**

 **9\. Batman and Nightwing- The Night Time Heroes**

 **10\. Double G and Triple G- The Hip Hop Father and Son**

 **11\. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz- The Monster Battlers**

 **12\. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson- The Singers**

 **13\. ?**

 **14\. ?**

 **15\. ?**

 **16\. ?**

 **17\. ?**

 **18\. ?**

 **19\. ?**

 **20\. ?**

 **21\. ?**

 **22\. ?**

 **23\. ?**

 **24\. ?**

 **25\. ?**

 **26\. ?**

 **27\. ?**

 **28\. ?**

 **29\. ?**

 **30\. ?**

 **31\. ?**

 **32\. ?**

 **33\. ?**

 **34\. ?**

 **35\. ?**

 **36\. ?**

 **So who will be competing next?**

 **What are the challenges they will face?**

 **And will the race be as crazy as the first one?**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	2. Introductions, Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions, Part II**

* * *

As the first twelve pairs made it to Grand Central Station, a double decker bus pulls up and the door opens up, out came another father and son pair, the son had on a brown jacket and blue beanie on his head, the father had a black moustache and he had on a blue work shirt.

"From _South Park_ , Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh, South Park's Father and Son," Don said.

 **"This is awesome, my first reality show as a P.C (Politically Correct) dad," Randy said.**

 **"I'm not sure, my dad is known to do some insane things," Stan said.**

 **"Name one time Stan," Randy asked his son.**

 **"Let's see, you bought a Blockbuster, you were a tween wave musician, you got into fights with dads at my baseball games, and you gave yourself cancer to get pot," Stan said to his dad.**

 **"I said one time Stan," Randy said to his son and then Randy said, "but no matter, we will win this and bring the money back to South Park."**

 **"We are so doomed," Stan said in a grim tone.**

Out of the bus came twin sisters, one had long blonde hair and wearing a blue dress, the other had on glasses and wearing her basketball uniform.

"From _Liv & Maddie_, Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney, The Twins," Don said.

 **"Between filming Voltage and focusing on my singing career, I haven't really got a chance of being with Maddie, so we signed up for this race," Liv said.**

 **"Liv might not be athlete, but with me training her, we might have a chance," Maddie said.**

 **"We might be the first twins to win this race," Liv said.**

 **"Yes we could," Maddie said and then she said, "BAM, WHAT."**

Out of the bus came two guys, one had glasses on and had a Power Glove on his right hand, the other guy also had glasses on, wearing a hat, and he had on a tie.

"The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic, The Internet Critics," Don said.

 **"You know who I am, I take you to the past and play the sh***y games that suck ass," AVGN said.**

 **"And I remember it, so you don't have to," The Nostalgia Critic said and then pointed to the camera.**

 **"We might hate each other, but we love money," AVGN said.**

 **"We could strangle each other, but winning is more important," Nostalgia Critic said.**

 **"We are going to destroy everyone like** ** _McKids_** **," AVGN said.**

 **"Or like that god awful movie,** ** _The Room_** **," Nostalgia Critic said.**

 **"And nothing will stop us," AVGN said.**

Out of the bus next was two more guys, one was a muscular Samoan guy decked in riot gear, the other guy had short brown hair, wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and looked even crazier than Jasper (and says something because Jasper definitely has the crazy eyes).

"Representing WWE, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, The Brothers In Arms," Don said.

 **"Me and Roman have been through thick and thin in WWE, from Seth backstabbing us to The Authority beating us down like dogs," Dean said.**

 **"I was WWE Champion and The Authority yank it out of my hands, but now, me and Dean are ready for this race," Roman said.**

 **"We will win the million dollars, even if it means that we cause a little bit of property damage along the way," Dean said.**

 **"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Roman said.**

The next pair jumped from the top of the double decker bus and landed safely on the ground, it was easy to say that these guys are Luchadors. One guy looked like a blue humanoid dragon and the other guy was decked out in green and red.

"From _Lucha Underground_ , Drago and Fenix, The Underground Luchadors," Don said.

 **"Dario Cuerto nos habló de esta carrera, por lo que sería perfecto para nosotros para entrar en esta cosa y mostrar al mundo, las habilidades que tiene que estar en esta carrera. (Dario Cuerto told us about this race, so it would perfect for us to enter this thing and show the world, the skills we got to be in this race)," Drago said.**

 **"No podría grande, pero tenemos la velocidad, tenemos la ofensiva aérea, y tenemos la inteligencia para ganar la carrera. (We might not big, but we have speed, we have aerial offence, and we have the smarts to win the race)," Fenix said.**

 **"Cuando ganamos la carrera, yo y Fenix están tomando el millón de dólares de vuelta al metro, y lo uso para fortalecer nuestra empresa y nuestro estilo de lucha libre. (When we win the race, me and Fenix are taking the million dollars back to The Underground, and use it to strengthen our company and our style of wrestling)," Drago said.**

 **"Para México (For Mexico)," Drago and Fenix said in unison and raise their arms on determination.**

Out of the bus were these two short gems, one was red with a dark red afro, red headband, and had a gem on her hand, the other gem was blue, with light blue hair, wearing a blue dress, and has a gem on her hand as well.

"From _Steven Universe_ , Ruby and Sapphire, The Gem Lovers," Don said.

 **"Me and Ruby met over five thousand years ago on Homeworld, we sort of fused and the rest is history," Sapphire said.**

 **"We wanted Garnet to race, but the producers say we needed two people to race, so we decided to un-fuse from Garnet, so we can compete together," Ruby said.**

 **"We might have a chance of winning, even not being fused," Sapphire said.**

 **"We have a huge chance Sapphy, between my fiery strength and your speed, we could beat anyone in our way," Ruby said to Sapphire as Sapphire start to blush a bit from Ruby's line.**

 **Then, they look into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when the confession cam cut it off.**

Out of the bus was two guys dressed up in these red and grey track outfits, one had this light dark skin and the other was white and wearing a red and grey headband.

"Representing NXT, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, The American Alphas," Don said.

 **"NXT has become the biggest thing for WWE," Jason Jordan said.**

 **"We are the newest thing for NXT's tag division," Chad said.**

 **"We have beat Blake and Murphy, The Ascension, even The Vaudevillains." Jason Jordan said and then he continued, "this race is going to easy for us."**

 **"And no one will stop us, we are ready…willing…and," Chad said as he pulled out of towel that said "ready, willing, and Gable" on it and then Chad said, "Gable."**

 **"Really man," Jason Jordan asked Chad.**

 **"What, it is my thing," Chad said to Jason Jordan.**

Out of the bus next was a guy wearing a light blue work shirt and brown pants, and with him was a woman with huge red hair.

"From _Married…With Children_ , Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy, Husband and Wife," Don said.

 **"I would have rather race by myself, but the producers told me I must have a partner, so I chose Peg," Al said.**

 **"This might be fun, Al," Peggy said to Al.**

 **"You said that when your relatives came up to visit and to me that was like living my worst nightmare," Al said.**

 **"Don't worry Al, when we win the money, I will use it all to buy memorabilia that was used on Oprah," Peggy said to Al.**

 **"Great," Al said then he made a gun out of his hand, and pretends to shoot himself through the mouth, so he can be put out of his misery.**

Out of the bus came two guys, one who was wearing all black and the other guy was wearing a white tuxedo.

"From _Mission: Impossible_ , Ethan Hunt, and from _007_ , James Bond, The Secret Agents," Don said.

 **"We both have done some crazy things to beat the bad guys," Ethan said.**

 **"You have done some crazy things," James said to Ethan.**

 **"Says the guy that crashed a million dollar plus Aston Martin into the river," Ethan said to James.**

 **"Whatever, but with our smarts, we can make sure that we leave the competition in the dust," James said.**

 **"You tell him James," Ethan said to James.**

Out of the bus came two girls, one had grey skin, black hair, and wearing a white and pink formal outfit, the other girl had neon blue hair, white skin, and wearing purple headphones.

"From _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and _Equestria Girls_ , Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch, The Canterlot High Musicians," Don said.

 **"Me and Vinyl have been best friends since we were little kids, so doing this race will be an amazing experience for us," Octavia said as Vinyl was listening to her music.**

 **"You said it Octi, I will blow the competition away with my portable base cannon," Vinyl said as she pulled out this handheld base cannon.**

 **Then she turns it on and the sound was so loud it shatters all the lights inside the confessional, leaving them in a pitch black room.**

 **"I think I added way too much base," Vinyl said.**

 **"You think," Octavia said.**

Out of the bus next was a light purple skin girl with long purple hair and wearing a school girl outfit and with her was a guy with blue hair, wearing a black jacket.

"From _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and _Equestria Girls_ , Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, The E.G Lovers," Don said.

 **Lucky, they were able to fix the lights in the confessional and it was bright in the room again.**

 **"Me and Twilight are perfect to run the race, with Twilight's smarts and my music skills, we can win this thing," Flash said.**

 **"Of course, as long I can figure how to work these fingers," Twilight said as wiggled her fingers trying to figure out how they work.**

 **"Yep, we got a chance," Flash said with hint of sarcasm.**

The last pair to exit the bus was two police cadets, one was overweight and wearing a police cap, the other one was skinny and didn't have on her cast (since she was healed from their trip to Russia).

"The first winning pair from _The Ridonculous Race_ , Sanders and MacArthur, The Cadets," Don said.

 **"We won the million dollars the first time around, so it would be easy," MacArthur said.**

 **"Definitely, with my arm healed up and at one hundred percent, nothing will get in our way, unless MacArthur breaks any laws," Sanders said and then she points at MacArthur.**

 **"What, that was one-, I mean, it was several times, but I definitely learned from my mistakes," MacArthur said.**

 **"I'll believe it when I see it," Sanders said.**

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Your are all asking, didn't The Surfers win, that was true in a few countries, but up here in Canada, The Cadets win. So I'm going by the Canadian standings. Anyway, that is another twelve teams revealed, and in the next chapter, the last twelve pairs will be revealed and the race will start. Here are the teams so far.**

 **Teams:**

 **1\. Chucky and Tiffany- The Dolls**

 **2\. Lumpy and Flippy- Dumb and Psychotic**

 **3\. Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees- The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **4\. Amethyst and Peridot- The Crystal Gems**

 **5\. Mordecai and Rigby- The Park Guys**

 **6\. Heather and Justin- The Reality T.V Pros**

 **7\. "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA- The Deathmatch Kings**

 **8\. Jasper and Discord- The Magical Villains**

 **9\. Batman and Nightwing- The Night Time Heroes**

 **10\. Double G and Triple G- The Hip Hop Father and Son**

 **11\. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz- The Monster Battlers**

 **12\. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson- The Singers**

 **13\. Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh- South Park's Father and Son**

 **14\. Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney- The Twins**

 **15\. Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic- The Internet Critics**

 **16\. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose- The Brothers In Arms**

 **17\. Drago and Fenix- The Underground Luchadors**

 **18\. Ruby and Sapphire- The Gem Lovers**

 **19\. Jason Jordan and Chad Gable- The American Alphas**

 **20\. Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy- Husband and Wife**

 **21\. Ethan Hunt and James Bond- The Secret Agents**

 **22\. Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch- The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **23\. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry- The E.G Lovers**

 **24\. Sanders and MacArthur- The Cadets**

 **25\. ?**

 **26\. ?**

 **27\. ?**

 **28\. ?**

 **29\. ?**

 **30\. ?**

 **31\. ?**

 **32\. ?**

 **33\. ?**

 **34\. ?**

 **35\. ?**

 **36\. ?**

 **Who are the last twelve pairs that will be competing?**

 **Where will they head off to?**

 **And how much insanity will the race bring?**

 **You have to tune in to find out, seriously you have to check out the next chapter, it is going to be off the hook.**


	3. Introductions Part III, The Race Begins

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions Part III/The Race Begins**

* * *

As the next twelve pairs enter Grand Central Station, a taxi pulls up and out came a guy with brown hair and wearing a tie, and with him was a girl wearing all blue, both the guy and girl were wearing bullet proof vests.

"From _Criminal Minds_ , Spencer Reid and Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau, The Behavioral Analysis Unit," Don said.

 **"Being part of the B.A.U, you have to know how a person behaves when a crime is involved, so being in the race is like the ultimate test of behavioral tendencies," J.J said.**

 **"Why am I in this race," Spencer asked.**

 **"Because you injured Derek when practising for our baseball game with the police squad," J.J said to Spencer.**

 **"That was a complete accident, but with our experiences dealing with criminals and sociopaths, we have a chance of winning this crazy race," Spencer said.**

Another taxi pulls up and out of it was a guy with long thick black hair, a smile carved into his face, and wearing a white hoodie, and with him was another guy decked in all black and white, with a pointed nose, sharp teeth, and claws.

"Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack, The Creepypastas, whatever the hell that means," Don said.

 **"We are the nightmares that haunt every child's dream," Jeff said.**

 **"We are the new faces of fear," Jack said.**

 **"We're scarier than The Wyatt Family, Malachite, and every horror movie villain ever made," Jeff said.**

 **"We will make all of the racers live their worst nightmare in this race," Jack said.**

 **"And when we win the million, we will use it to enhance everybody's nightmares and make sure they never wake up," Jeff said as he and Jack gave these evil smiles.**

Another taxi pulls up and out comes this tall guy wearing a Justice League shirt, and with him was this short guy wearing glasses.

"From _The Big Bang Theory_ , Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter, The Scientists," Don said.

 **"I have no idea why you roped me into this," Leonard asked Sheldon.**

 **"Because Wolowitz doesn't get along with me, Koothrappali would probably drink the whole time in the race, and Penny is not intellectual enough to race this thing," Sheldon said.**

 **"Great, what about Amy," Leonard asked Sheldon.**

 **"She's said that she wouldn't do well with anything that involves running, eating disgusting foods, or anything that has to do with being covered in bugs," Sheldon said.**

 **"This is going to be the longest race I ever been a part of," Leonard said.**

 **"Don't be like that Leonard, I'm sure we will see some exciting things," Sheldon said to Leonard.**

Another taxi pulls up and out came two guys, one was decked out entirely in black, he had a goatee, and wearing a t-shirt with a skull and "Nation of Intoxication" written on it, the other guy had a beard and wearing a Nation of Intoxication hockey jersey, both guys had a can of Coors Light in their hands.

"Representing Combat Zone Wrestling, Danny Havoc and Devon Moore, The Nation of Intoxication," Don said.

 **"Me, Devon, Lucky 13, and Connor Claxton had a drinking game to see which two of us were competing in this race," Danny said.**

 **"It was myself and Danny that won so we are in it to win it," Devon said.**

 **"We're doing this race not only to get the million, but to drink the different kinds of alcohol across the world," Danny said.**

 **"Hell, we might sacrifice our bodies just to get at the money," Devon said.**

 **"Your right Devon, whatever is in our way, we will be ready for it," Danny said.**

Another taxi then pulls up and out came two guys, one guy had black hair and wearing a black jacket, the other guy had blonde hair and wearing a yellow jacket.

"From _Dead Rising_ , Frank West and Chuck Greene, The Zombie Fighters," Don said.

 **"We might not know each other personally, but we been through the same thing," Frank said.**

 **"We have face hundreds of zombies," Chuck said.**

 **"With our creativity, we can beat everyone in the race," Frank said.**

 **"As long as they aren't zombies," Chuck said to Frank.**

 **"Let's hope there aren't zombies entering this race," Frank said.**

Another taxi pulls up and suddenly smoke start to appears when the passenger side door opened, out of the cab was two guys, one guy had on a red t-shirt and blue bell bottom jeans, the other guy had a brown afro and wearing aviator glasses.

"From _That 70's Show_ , Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde, The 70's Friends," Don said.

 **The confessional was covered in smoke as Kelso and Steven looked very high.**

 **"What's going on," Kelso asked.**

 **"Aren't we supposed to talk about some race or something," Steven said to Kelso.**

 **"I'm not sure, I feel like I'm on top of the world," Kelso said.**

 **"Me too man," Steven said.**

Another taxi pulls up, but this taxi had spikes on top of the roof, out of the taxi was a guy, he was bald, had three skull and cross bones on his head, and wearing this post apocalyptic outfit, with him was a girl with brown hair, wearing a leather jacket, and jean shorts.

"From _Carmageddon_ , Max Damage and Die Anna, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers," Don said.

 **"We have no fear," Max said.**

 **"I was raised in a morgue," Die Anna said.**

 **"And I mowed down people in my Eagle," Max said.**

 **"This race is our ultimate test of how fearless we are," Die Anna said.**

 **"And one by one," Max said.**

 **"They will all fall," Max and Die Anna said in unison.**

Another taxi pulls up and out of the cab was two guys, one guy was short, wearing a dark blue beanie, and a dark grey trench coat, the other guy had a short brown afro, and wearing a brown jacket.

"From _Home Alone_ , Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants, The Wet Bandits," Don said.

 **"Me and Harry have been very unlucky in getting money," Marv said.**

 **"This race is perfect, we will win the million dollars be any means necessary," Harry said.**

 **"And we won't have to worry about that kid ruining our plans," Marv said.**

 **"That is true, Marv," Harry said to Marv.**

 **"In the mean time, I will create a new calling card for us," Marv said.**

Another taxi pulls up and out came an overweight boy with a black afro, wearing a salmon shirt with a star on it, and flip flops, with him was a dark skinned girl, she had on glasses (with no lenses in them) wearing a blueish green and white striped t-shirt, shorts, and boots.

"From _Steven Universe_ , Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter," Don said.

 **"Me and Connie have been friends for a few years now, and we have been through a lot," Steven Universe said.**

 **"We faced magical giant worms, magical launchers, and even those gem mutants," Connie said.**

 **"I can't believe your parents allow you to do this," Steven Universe said to Connie.**

 **"They allow me to go, as long I have brung this," Connie said and then she pulls out a portable defibrillator.**

 **"Is that a defibrillator," Steven Universe asked.**

 **"Yes," Connie said to Steven.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha," Steven Universe laughed nervously.**

Another taxi pulls up and out was an older man with light blue spiky hair and wearing a lab coat, and with him was a teenage boy with short brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt, and blue pants.

"From _Rick and Morty_ , Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith, The Dimensional Travellers," Don said.

 **"I don't understand *burp* why we're here Morty," Rick asked Morty.**

 **"Well Rick, you say if I win the bet I get to choose the tenth adventure, and I chose this for my tenth adventure," Morty answered.**

 **"You don't *burp* know what kind of *burp* danger this race could have," Rick said to Morty.**

 **"Whatever danger comes in our way, we will face it head on, we have been in worse situations than this," Morty said to Rick.**

 **"You're *burp* right Morty, we have been through worse, so this race will be so *burp* easy," Rick said to Morty.**

The final taxi pulled up and out came two guys, they look similar with medium length hair and a beard on their faces (expect one was taller, and their hair and facial hair colors were different, one has dark blonde hair and the other had brown hair), they had on a black t-shirt that says "We Are NXT" on it, and they were wearing red and black wrestling pants with claws on it.

"Representing NXT, Blake and Murphy, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team," Don said.

 **"We are the best thing in NXT today," Blake said.**

 **"Not Dash and Dawson, not The American Alphas, not The VaudeVillains** **, not Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy, not even The Ascension can top us," Murphy said.**

 **"We might not have Alexa Bliss with us, but we are still strong without her in this race," Blake said.**

 **"We will do whatever it takes to win, even stomping on people's skulls to get to that cash prize," Murphy said as they started this evil laugh.**

Blake and Murphy walked into Grand Central Station and joined the rest of the racers as Don got the racers attention.

"Welcome racers, you are about to start a wild ride around the world," Don said and then Sheldon raised his hand.

"Yes Sheldon," Don said as Sheldon puts his hand down.

"I thought there was thirty-six pairs competing in this race, I only see thirty-five pairs, unless you and Chris McLean are the last pair," Sheldon said to Don and then Leonard slaps Sheldon in the back of the head.

"Ouch," Sheldon said as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Thanks," Don said to Leonard.

"You're welcome," Leonard said to Don.

"Actually yes there is one more pair to enter this race, but I want all of you to see them first hand," Don said.

"I wonder who it is," Dean asked Roman.

"This pair have huge fan bases, and after multiple e-mails, letters, and in some cases, death threats to the producers, I have decided to let these two compete in the race," Don said as he heard a car honking outside.

"Here they come now," Don said.

The taxi door opened and only the camera could see the feet of that person, apparently the shoes that person was wearing was simple black shoes.

Everyone in Grand Central Station was getting tense knowing someone could enter at any moment.

Suddenly, they see the first person coming down the stairs, it was a beautiful teenage girl with long light blonde hair, wearing a green sweater, black skirt, and purple tights, most of the racers were shocked and surprised to see this girl.

"From _Total Drama_ , Dawn," Don said as Dawn walked down the stairs.

Then, her partner came flying into the room and landed safely on her feet next to Dawn. She was a gem with light blue skin, dark blue short hair, wearing a blue crop top, and a blue knee length skirt.

"And her partner, from _Steven Universe_ , Lapis Lazuli, The Fandom Favorites," Don said as Dawn and Lapis fist bump each other and met up with the other racers.

 **"I competed on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, unfortunately that asshole Scott framed me and it cost me the game," Dawn said.**

 **"At least you didn't get trapped in a mirror or dragged to the bottom of the ocean by some lunatic," Lapis said to Dawn.**

 **"I was suppose to be on Total Drama: All-Stars, but I got replaced by that über-bitch, Courtney, and I was supposed to be on The Ridonculous Race, but I got replaced by Leonard," Dawn said.**

 **"Our fans definitely know what's best for the show," Lapis said.**

 **"Yeah, I got four bags of fan mail and some pretty provocative artwork of myself," Dawn said.**

 **"I got five bags of fan mail and crazy artwork of me and Jasper together," Lapis said.**

 **"But even though we only met today, we will show everyone what we got," Dawn said.**

 **"We will make our fans proud," Lapis said.**

The pair joins the group as Jasper was pretty pissed that Lapis was here.

 **"Lapis is competing in this race," Japser said in anger.**

 **"I guess that you two know each other," Discord said to Jasper.**

 **"It is a really long story," Jasper said to Discord.**

 **Then, Discord uses magic to have glasses appear on his face, and have a notepad and a pencil in his hands.**

 **"Now, tell Dr. Discord what's the matter," Discord said to Jasper.**

 **"I'm not doing this," Jasper said as she got up and walked out of the confessional.**

 **"Come on, I want to help," Discord said to Jasper.**

Steven takes a look and he still can't believe that Lapis and Jasper were here.

 **"I thought Lapis and Jasper were in the bottom of the ocean, fused as Malachite," Steven Universe said.**

 **"How did they escape," Connie asked.**

 **"I don't know," Steven Universe said to Connie.**

As The Fandom Favorites join the group, Don continued on with the rules.

"Now that everyone is here, you will all be in a race around the world. Get there fast because the last team to reach the chill zone at the end of each racing leg, could be cut from the race," Don said as the racers gasped in shock.

"Wow, this is going to be really hard," Spencer said.

"But the first team to reach the last chill zone will win one million dollars in cash," Don said as the racers cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about," Chad Gable said.

"Look over here," Don said as the racers looked over at a podium that looked like Don.

"This is The Ridonculous Race Tip Box, also known as The Don Box," Don said as Peridot suddenly burst out laughing.

"That podium looks like you and not in a good way," Peridot said to Don.

"Thanks Peridot," Don said and continued, "anyway, press the button on The Don Box and a tip will come out showing the next part of the race. The first Don Box will be outside Grand Central Station."

"Is everyone ready," Don asked the racers and suddenly, all the racers got in a three point stance.

"On your marks…get set," Don said as the racers were ready.

Before he can say go, he gets a message from his earpiece.

"Yes, he's near the craft services table, I told him to stay away from it," Don said as he talked through his earpiece as the racers looked confused.

"I'm going to tell him again, just go away," Don said.

"So we can start racing," Marv asked Don.

"Yes," Don said but he realized he made a mistake and he was going to pay for it.

"Oh no, watch the body," Don said as all the racers step on Don like they were a football team storming the field for a big game.

As the dust cleared, Don was covered in foot prints from every one stomping on him.

"This is going to be a long season, that's for sure," Don said as he was still in pain.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **So we have gems, wrestlers, thieves, animals, fighters, two fan favorites, and others racing for the million dollar grand prize. So, here is the official line up of pairs for this race.**

 **Teams:**

 **1\. Chucky and Tiffany- The Dolls**

 **2\. Lumpy and Flippy- Dumb and Psychopathic**

 **3\. Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees- The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **4\. Amethyst and Peridot- The Crystal Gems**

 **5\. Mordecai and Rigby- The Park Guys**

 **6\. Heather and Justin- The Reality T.V Pros**

 **7\. "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA- The Deathmatch Kings**

 **8\. Jasper and Discord- The Magical Villains**

 **9\. Batman and Nightwing- The Night Time Heroes**

 **10\. Double G and Triple G- The Hip Hop Father and Son**

 **11\. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz- The Monster Battlers**

 **12\. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson- The Singers**

 **13\. Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh- South Park's Father and Son**

 **14\. Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney- The Twins**

 **15\. Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic- The Internet Critics**

 **16\. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose- The Brothers In Arms**

 **17\. Drago and Fenix- The Underground Luchadores**

 **18\. Ruby and Sapphire- The Gem Lovers**

 **19\. Jason Jordan and Chad Gable- The American Alphas**

 **20\. Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy- Husband and Wife**

 **21\. Ethan Hunt and James Bond- The Secret Agents**

 **22\. Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch- The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **23\. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry- The E.G Lovers**

 **24\. Sanders and MacArthur- The Cadets**

 **25\. Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau- The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **26\. Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack- The Creepypastas**

 **27\. Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter- The Scientists**

 **28\. Danny Havoc and Devon Moore- The Nation of Intoxication**

 **29\. Frank West and Chuck Greene- The Zombie Fighters**

 **30\. Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde- The 70's Friends**

 **31\. Max Damage and Die Anna- The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **32\. Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants- The Wet Bandits**

 **33\. Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran- The Half-Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **34\. Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith- The Dimensional Travellers**

 **35\. Blake and Murphy- NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **36\. Dawn and Lapis Lazuli- The Fandom Favorites**

 **So, what kinds of craziness that will happen in the next chapter?**

 **You will have to tune in to find out.**


	4. None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 4: None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part I**

* * *

The pairs all raced up the stairs of the station and they burst through the doors, then they see the Don Box beside them. The first team to get a travel tip was The American Alphas, they press the button and the tip came out, and Jason Jordan grabs it.

"Make your way on foot to The Empire State Building," Jason Jordan said what was on the tip.

"And search the entrance for your next travel tip," Randy said as he finish reading the tip.

"Come on, let's go," Danny said as he and Devon raced to get to the building.

All the racers got their tips and race to the building. The Fandom Favorites were making a good pace until The Underground Luchadores use their high flying skills to past them.

"How are they doing that," Lapis asked Dawn.

"They're Luchadores, they can fly high all the time," Dawn said to Lapis.

Up in front was The Nation of Intoxication but suddenly, they trip over a garbage can and the can was on them and they couldn't see through the can.

"I can't see Danny," Devon said to Danny.

"Don't worry, we are almost there," Danny said to Devon but suddenly, South Park's Father and Son passes them.

In the back of the pack, The Horror Movie Rivals were trying to catch up to everyone else.

"Come on Jason, we have to catch up," Freddy said to Jason Voorhees, but Jason just walked.

 **"Jason is not a runner, this could really hurt us," Freddy said.**

Meanwhile, South Park's Father and Son were several feet away from the box at The Empire State Building.

"Stan, there is the Don Box," Randy said to Stan as they reach The Don Box, Randy presses the button as Stan grabs the tip.

"It's an Either/Or," Stan said as he read the tip, meanwhile The American Alphas, Dumb and Psychotic, and The Crystal Gems grab their tips.

"What the hell is an either/or," Stan asked and then The Nation of Intoxication screamed and smashes into a parking meter.

"An Either/Or lets the pairs pick between one of two choices," Don said as he was in the building and continues, "in 'walking up' teams must run up all eighty-six flights of stairs, while 'looking down' involves teams taking the elevator and walking out to a platform, then they have to stand on these two beams and play an extreme game of catch as one person must toss a make-shift torch to the other person. If they choose 'looking down' they must wait ten minutes before they can start, while the people that take the stairs can skip the catch."

"Once they done one of those challenges, the guide will give them the next tip," Don said as he stands next to the guide.

Most of the teams were at the building deciding what to do.

"Looking down," Randy said.

"Looking down," Kelso said.

"Looking down," Chucky said.

"Walking up," Leonard said.

 **"Sheldon is afraid of heights," Leonard said.**

 **"Yeah, when I was rock climbing with Kripke, I fainted, so doing the stairs is a better idea," Sheldon said.**

Lumpy and Flippy chose "looking down" and entered the elevator.

"We are in first place, this is awesome," Lumpy said as he accidentally hit his fist right into the control pad and all the lights begin to light up as Lumpy and Flippy looked concerned.

 **"This is the reason we have styrofoam inside our elevators in town," Flippy said pointing to Lumpy.**

Lumpy and Flippy exit the elevator and decide to choose the stairs.

"If anybody asks, we took the stairs this entire time," Lumpy said as he and Flippy climb up the stairs with The Scientists behind them.

Meanwhile, The Cadets, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Creepypastas, The Deathmatch Kings, and The Reality T.V Pros all enter the elevator, then MacArthur notices the lights all lit up.

"Oh crap, it is heading to every floor," MacArthur said.

"Come on, we can still catch up if we use the stairs," Matt said as everyone except for Heather and Justin who stayed in the elevator.

"Your making a big mistake," Justin said to those racers.

"Enjoying being in last place," Heather said to the other racers as the doors to the elevator closed.

The pairs that took the stairs was The Cadets, The Deathmatch Kings, South Park's Father and Son, The Scientists, The Magical Villains, The Twins, The Gem Lovers, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Wet Bandits, Dumb and Psychotic, The Internet Critics, Husband and Wife, The Underground Luchadores, The American Alphas, The Monster Battlers, The Creepypastas, The Half-Gem and The Swordfighter, The Crystal Gems, and The Brother In Arms.

Meanwhile, everyone else was waiting for the elevator to come down and while that was happening, The Fandom Favorites were talking.

"So, how are you doing Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis, but Lapis was just silent.

 **"Lapis' aura is yellowish green, she means well, but she feels insecure and she doesn't want to lose control of her powers, but I will help her break out of her shell," Dawn said.**

Over at the stairs, The Brothers In Arms were falling behind and were feeling a little bit tired.

"What level are we on," Dean asked and he sees a sign that reads "3rd floor" and Dean was pissed.

"Oh come on," Dean said as he rams his head into the wall.

 **"Dean has some issues, and when he gets mad, he smashes stuff," Roman said.**

 **"It is not my fault, when things piss me off, I get angry," Dean said to Roman.**

On the 4th floor, Amethyst and Peridot took a break, because Amethyst had an idea.

"Come on Peri, it is time to get…" Amethyst said to Peridot and then Amethyst shape-shifts into The Purple Puma and said, "yoked."

Amethyst carries Peridot on her shoulders and they run up the stairs.

Meanwhile, The Reality T.V Pros made it up to the top floor and they walk confidently out of the elevator and wait ten minutes before they can start.

"Who cares if we wait ten minutes, we are ready for this," Heather said to the camera.

Over at the stairs, MacArthur was carry Sanders up the stairs like it was a flashback at Toronto.

"You know I could run up the stairs to," Sanders said to MacArthur.

"I know, but these racers are on a whole different level," MacArthur said and then Jasper passes them while Discord was on Jasper's back, it was like Jasper was giving Discord a piggy back ride.

"You don't see that everyday," MacArthur said.

 **In the confessional, Jasper was not too happy of what Discord did.**

 **"Come on, at least we pass The Cadets," Discord said to Jasper.**

After ten minutes, The Reality T.V Pros walked confidently up to the platform.

"This is going to be so easy," Heather said and then they see what they have to do.

"We have to stand on those," Heather said referring to the beams and being terrified at the challenge.

"While The Reality T.V Pros are scared out of there wits, on the stairs, the race is getting more intense," Don said offscreen.

At the stairs, The Undeground Luchadores used their Lucha skills to make it up to the 26th floor.

"Hombre, esto es tan fácil. (Man, this is so easy)," Drago said.

"Yo se, verdad. (I know, right)," Fenix said to Drago and then a blur of blue just past them, it turns out it was The Gem Lovers.

"Hizo que los codos justo por delante de nosotros. (Did that blue streak just pass us)," Drago asked and then they realized they did get passed, so they race up the stairs.

 **"I'm known for my incredible speed, so this challenge will be easy for us," Sapphire said.**

Ruby and Sapphire zoom up to the 33rd floor and try to pass Blake and Murphy, with no luck.

"Get out of the way, gay wads," Blake said and then he elbows Sapphire in the ribs, causing them to stop as Blake and Murphy laugh evilly as they ran away.

"No one hurts my Sapphire," Ruby said in an angry tone, so she picks up Sapphire and runs up to catch up to Blake and Murphy.

 **"Ruby has an incredibly short fuse, so when someone tries to hurt me, she flies off the handle," Sapphire said.**

 **"One thing I despise more than Homeworld is someone hurting Sapphy," Ruby said.**

Meanwhile at the top floor, Heather and Justin were frightened by the challenge in front of them.

"We can't do that, my modelling clause says I don't do anything that would damage my body," Justin said to the guide.

Meanwhile, the elevator comes back up and The Fandom Favorites, The Singers, The Dolls, The Zombie Fighters, The 70's Friends, and The Psychotic Race Car Drivers exit the elevator and have to wait ten minutes before they can start. Meanwhile, the guide had a box of helmets for the racers to wear for the challenge.

"Hold on, I got to find a helmet that matches my hair," Justin said as Ally had this "you can't be serious" look on her face.

At the stairs, The Creepypastas were at the 29th floor and they looked like crap from walking up those stairs.

"I feel…like…I'm going…to die," Jeff said as he was breathing like crazy.

"It…was…a dumb idea…to climb…up those stairs," Jack said as he was trying to catch his breath as well.

At the top of the building, The Reality T.V Pros and the other six pairs were preparing for the challenge. Then, out of the elevator next was The Horror Movie Rivals, The Dimensional Travellers, The Nation of Intoxication, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The Secret Agents, and The Night Time Heroes, but they have to wait ten minutes as well.

Over at the stairs, The Deathmatch Kings had reached the 35th floor of the building.

"How far is it to reach the top of the building," Matt asked.

"That is a perfect idea for a death match, an Empire State Building Death Match," MASADA said.

"But how can we do it when the athletic commission here is very strict," Matt said to MASADA.

"Your right Matt, it would never work," MASADA said to Matt.

Meanwhile at the top of the building, a few teams try to complete the challenge, The Dolls, The Singers, and The Reality T.V Pros try to toss the torch to their partners, but their partners couldn't catch it.

At that time, out of the elevator was The Hip Hop Father and Son, The Canterlot High Musicians, The E.G Lovers, and The Park Guys and they wait for their ten minutes to be up.

"While the ones who chose the toss have to wait, the people that are climbing up the stairs are starting to feel the effects of it," Don said offscreen as we see The Scientists sweating and breathing in and out like crazy while reaching the 47th floor.

"This…is the worst thing…we have ever done," Sheldon said as he breathe in and out.

"What…about…when you stole… _Raiders of The Lost Ark_ …and we got chased by…Wil Wheaton and that army of nerds," Leonard said to Sheldon as he breathe in and out.

"Let's…not focus…on that…right now," Sheldon said as he breathe in and out.

Meanwhile, The Half-Gem and The Swordfighter have made it up to the 56th floor.

"Hang in there Steven, we will be there soon," Connie said to Steven Universe.

"Yes Pearl, I will clean your spear collection," Steven Universe said feeling really delirious.

"This is why we don't run across Beach City," Connie said right to the camera.

At the top of the building, other teams try to catch their torches, The Singers, The Zombie Fighters, The Horror Move Rivals, and The B.A.U try and fail at their attempts.

Meanwhile, The Hip Hop Father and Son were worrying about their spot in the race.

 **"Oh man, it is the longest time I have to wait," Double G said.**

 **"Now you know what I feel when we wait for you all the time," Triple G said to his dad.**

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites were up on those beams ready for that game of extreme catch as Dawn and Lapis looked a bit scared.

"Are you ready Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis.

"I am," Lapis answered.

 **"I'm a little worried for Lapis, she's never played catch before, this could affect us if we fail," Dawn said.**

Meanwhile, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team were on the 81st floor and near the top floor.

"Oh boy, we are nearly at the top of the building, and no one can stop us," Blake said.

At the beams, Lapis held her torch and Dawn was ready to catch it.

"Ready Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis as she held her torch, then Dawn said to Lapis, "1…2…3."

After that three count, Lapis tosses the torch and Dawn jumps up and catches the torch, but when she lands back down, Dawn was losing her balance on the beam.

Everyone watching this couldn't look at what they are seeing as most of them closed their eyes.

"I can't look at this," Ally said as she closed her eyes.

"But I can," Max said as he pulled out his iPhone and started to record this moment.

But unfortunately, Dawn loses her balance and started to fall.

"DAWN, NO," Lapis screamed in horror seeing her partner about to fall to her possible death.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Wow, shades of "Hello and Dubai" instead it involves Dawn, but you will about to see what will happen in our next chapter and where our racers will go next, so be ready, we are just getting started.**


	5. None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 5: None-Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part II**

* * *

Dawn just screamed as she closed her eyes, waiting for her death. But then, she opened up her eyes and sees she is floating high in the air. She try to speak but couldn't because she was trapped in a bubble filled with water, she looks over and sees her partner, Lapis, using her water powers to save her team mate. All the rest of racers were amazed by this feat.

 **"That is freaking amazing," Ally said.**

 **"Lapis using her powers to save her team mate was pretty cool," Austin said.**

 **The confessional switches to The Hip Hop Father and Son.**

 **"That was awesome, Lapis became a real life superhero," Triple G said.**

 **"I could have done that," Double G said.**

 **"No you can't," Triple G said to his dad.**

 **The confessional now switches to The Psychotic Race Car Drivers.**

 **"Ah man, I wanted to see someone splat on the ground, I would have put that video on YouTube," Max said.**

 **"Don't you mean LiveLeak," Die Anna said to Max.**

 **"No, YouTube," Max said to Die Anna.**

Lapis use her powers to move the bubble back to the platform and away from the beams. Lapis walks off the beam and pops the bubble, freeing Dawn, leaving her soaking wet, and coughing up water.

"Breathe Dawn, you are safe," Lapis said to Dawn as The Singers, The Secret Agents, and The E.G Lovers head onto the beams.

Meanwhile, NXTs Most Hated Tag Team made up to the top floor with The Gem Lovers behind them. The guide then hands Blake and Murphy the tip.

"Zip down to the Center of New York City," Blake said as he read the tip and he said, "uh, what does that mean."

"It means that our pairs will have to zip-line from The Empire State Building to here at Central Park," Don said as he was at Central Park and he continued, "while they zip-line, they must grab a tip that is hanging along the way.

We then see these tips that were hanging off of a pole at the half way point of the zip-line.

"Don't worry, we tested it and it is safe, lucky the intern testing it only suffered a broke leg, a concussion, and several broken ribs," Don said.

Meanwhile at the building, The Gem Lovers were reading their tip.

"Zip-lining, that is so cool," Ruby said with excitement.

"I knew you would like it," Sapphire said to Ruby.

Meanwhile, The Secret Agents, The E.G Lovers, and The Singers (which was Ethan, Flash, and Austin) were able to toss their torches and their partners (James, Twilight, and Ally) were able to catch it, and were getting their tips. Meanwhile, The Twins and The Crystal Gems were able to climb up the stairs and grab their tip, but then Austin bumps into Liv.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Austin said to Liv.

"That's alright," Liv said to Austin and then they look into each other's eyes, noticing that a new romance might be forming.

"Come on Austin, time to zip-line," Ally said as she grab Austin and headed for the zip-line.

 **"Austin is so dreamy," Liv said.**

 **"Liv focus, we need to win the race, not focus on relationships," Maddie said to Liv.**

Meanwhile, The Park Guys, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, and The Zombie Fighters got on the beams and they (Mordecai, J.J, and Frank) were able to toss their torches and their team mates (Rigby, Spencer, and Chuck) catch them. Then they got off the beams and grab their tips just as The Wet Bandits and The Brothers In Arms got to the top floor of the building and grab their tips.

"Wow, zip-line, that is on my bucket list," Rigby said.

"Zip-line, I don't want do that," Marv said in a frightened tone as Harry elbows him in the ribs.

"Shut up Marv," Harry said to Marv.

Meanwhile, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team zip down the line and Murphy was able to grab the tip, and they safely land in Central Park, where Don was waiting for them.

"Yeah, we are so awesome," Blake said as he and Murphy celebrated.

"Great, first The Ice Dancers, now these two, this is just great," Don said to himself knowing he would have to deal with another hated pair.

 **"I guess our drive comes from our fans," Blake said.**

 **"Or from our girl, Alexa, we are doing this for you girl," Murphy said to their valet who was watching from her home.**

Murphy then let's Blake see the tip.

"Fly yourself down to Japan," Blake said as he read the tip.

"Teams will book flights to Japan, there will be three separate flights. Flight one will leave at its usual time, while the other two flights will leave forty minutes apart, with flight three being the worst leaving eighty minutes behind flight one. If anyone gets flight three, then they are screwed," Don said as he was waiting outside the airport.

Blake and Murphy grab a taxi and head for the airport.

Meanwhile at the building, Dawn was able to recover from her spill and regain her composure.

"Lapis, why did you save me," Dawn asked Lapis.

"Your my team mate, I can't let you fall," Lapis said to Dawn and then Lapis said, "I just wish you got that torch."

"Actually," Dawn said and she pulls out the torch as Lapis was excited to see Dawn actually catching that torch.

"You did it, Dawn," Lapis said to her team mate.

"I know," Dawn said to Lapis as they run and grab their tip.

Then, The Magical Villains, The Deathmatch Kings, and The Cadets made it to the top of the building and grab their tips.

Meanwhile, The Park Guys, The Singers, and The Twins zip down the line and grab their tips, landing safely on the ground.

"Japan," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison and then they gave out a "whoa".

"Come on, let's get to the airport before more people show up," Ally said as The Singers, The Twins, and The Park Guys grab taxis and head to the airport.

Meanwhile, The Wet Bandits were about to zip-line when Marv was starting to feel afraid, just scared out of mind and making these groaning noises.

"Shut up, Marv," Harry said to Marv as The Brothers In Arms were about to go down the line, but Dean stops Roman.

"What are you doing Dean," Roman asked Dean.

"Maybe we should not leave just yet," Dean said.

The Wet Bandits were zipping down the line and Marv's state of fear was causing Harry to start losing his grip on the bar as they see the tips before them.

"I got it," Marv said as he got the tip.

But when he grabbed the tip, Harry loses his grip on the bar and they both started to fall.

"Ah," Harry and Marv screamed as they fell hundreds of feet high and land in a trailer, the good news was that the trailer was filled with water, the bad news is that it was also filled with snapping turtles as the turtles start to bite them.

Meanwhile, The Brothers In Arms, The Gem Lovers, and The American Alphas (who just got up the stairs) sees what happened to them.

"I'm holding onto you when we go down," Dean said to Roman.

 **"Roman is way stronger than me, he wrestled against The Big Show several times," Dean said.**

 **"Yeah, if Dean held onto the bar, we would have fell as well," Roman said.**

Meanwhile, The Reality T.V Pros, The Night Time Heroes, and The Dimensional Travellers try their luck at the extreme game of catch, they (Justin, Batman, and Rick) were able to toss and then their partners (Heather, Nightwing, and Morty) were able to catch it, then they run off and grabs their tips.

At the zip line, The Gem Lovers were having some difficulties as Sapphire was a little bit scared.

"Ruby, I'm scared about doing this," Sapphire said to Ruby.

"Don't worry Sapphire," Ruby said as she held onto Sapphire's hands and then she said, "everything we will be fine."

Then, The Gem Lovers zip down the line, with The Reality T.V Pros, The Night Time Heroes, The Zombie Fighters, The B.A.U, The E.G Lovers, The Crystal Gems, The Dimensional Travellers, The Secret Agents, and The Cadets all behind them, zipping down the line and grabbing their tips. Those teams land safely on the ground with The Cadets recently landing on the ground.

"Wow, that was intense," Sanders said.

"HEADS UP," Dean shouted as he and Roman zip down the line with Dean grabbing the tip.

"Duck down, twelve o'clock," MacArthur said as she and Sanders duck out of the way as Roman and Dean land on the ground.

"That was so exciting," Roman said as Dean looked at the tip.

"Looks like we are heading to Japan Rome," Dean said to Roman.

"Come on let's go," Roman said to Dean as The Brothers In Arms and The Cadets head to the airport.

At the Empire State Building, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Dolls, and The Hip Hop Father and Son were about to play catch as Double G was clinging to the beam like he was hugging a pole.

"Come on dad, toss me torch," Triple G said to his dad.

"No way, I don't want to do it," Double G said in a frightened tone.

"Do you want to be humiliated on T.V," Triple G asked his father.

"Alright, here's the freaking torch," Double G said as he and the other characters (Chucky and Freddy) toss their torches and their partners (Tiffany, Jason Voorhees, and Double G) were able to catch it, then they get off the platform, and grabs their tips.

Meanwhile, The Underground Luchadores, Dumb and Psychotic, The Scientists, and South Park's Father and Son reach the top of the building.

"We did it," Sheldon said as he raised his arms in the air and then after a few seconds, he faints.

While Leonard took out his inhaler and starts to use it to avoid an asthma attack.

"See Stan, I told you we could make it up here," Randy said to Stan.

"Yeah, after you decide to switch up the challenge and we took the stairs," Stan said to his father as he and the other pairs grabbed their tips.

"Zip-line, no I can't do that," Stan said as he was terrified out of his mind.

 **"Me and my friends went zip-lining and it was so horrifying, we went on sixteen zip-lines and it was so boring, so I have been afraid of zip-lines ever since," Stan said.**

Meanwhile, The Magical Villains, The American Alphas, and The Deathmatch Kings zip down the line and grab their tips. At the top of the building, The Fandom Favorites were ready to use the zip line.

"Hold onto me Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis as Lapis held onto Dawn like she was hugging a tree.

Then, they zip down the line and Lapis grab their tip.

"As many of the teams make their way to the airport, some of the others pairs are having a real hard time," Don said offscreen.

Meanwhile, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Canterlot High Musicians, and The Nation of Intoxication did their toss with one person of those three pairs (Max, Vinyl, and Danny) tossing the torch and their partners (Die Anna, Octavia, and Devon) catching it.

"Yes," Danny said and then he gets hit by a pigeon in the back of the skull.

"That was funny," Devon said as he and Danny start getting attack by a gang of pigeons as they run off the platform and try to get the pigeons away from them as they scream in terror.

 **In the confessional, Devon and Danny were covered in feathers from that pigeon attack.**

 **"Maybe doing this race wasn't such a great idea," Danny said.**

 **"Maybe," Devon said and then he coughed up a few feathers.**

Meanwhile, Husband and Wife, The Internet Critics, and The Monster Battlers made it up to the top floor with Star carrying Marco on her shoulders.

"We made to the top Marco," Star said to Marco.

"Yay," Marco said.

"Thanks a lot asshole, we are near the bottom," The Nostalgia Critic said to AVGN.

"I don't care dibsh*t, we won't be eliminated," AVGN said as he and the other teams grab their tips.

Meanwhile, South Park's Father and Son were prepared to go down the zip-line.

"You can't make me do this dad," Stan said to his dad.

"Don't worry Stan, it is one zip-line, it will be very quick," Randy said to his son.

"Okay then," Stan said as they zip down and Stan grabs the tip.

"Alright Stan, that's what I'm talking about," Randy said to Stan and then several birds hit Randy right in the face as they zip down.

 **In the confessional, Randy was holding a piece of meat right on his left eye.**

 **"How are you feeling dad," Stan asked his dad.**

 **"I feel fine," Randy said and then he looked to the camera and nodded "no."**

Meanwhile, The 70's Friends were up on the beams, Kelso was able to toss the torch and Steven Hyde was able to catch it.

"Man, this remote control feels weird," Steven Hyde said.

 **"What have those two been smoking," Die Anna asked.**

Meanwhile, The Monster Battlers, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Underground Luchadores, Husband and Wife, The Internet Critics, The Dolls, The Canterlot High Musicians, and The Nation of Intoxication zip down the line, grab their tips, and land safely on the ground.

"That was terrifying Al," Peggy said to Al.

"I know, I loved every single minute of it," Al said to Peg.

"Hey Tiff, looks like we are heading to Japan," Chucky said to Tiffany as he read the tip.

"Come on, let's get to the airport," Tiffany said as The Dolls and the rest of the pairs head off to the airport as well.

Meanwhile at The Empire State Building, The Creepypastas made it up to the top.

"We did it," Jack said and then he screams in pain, feeling pain right in his left leg.

"The pain it is so horrendous," Jack said as Jeff looked on.

"You got to be kidding me," Jeff said as The Half Gem and The Swordfighter reach the top with Connie dragging Steven Universe by his right foot.

"Come on Steven, we have to catch up," Connie said to Steven Universe as she kept dragging him with everyone else grabbing their tips.

Meanwhile, The Hip Hop Father and Son zip down the line with Double G screaming and wiggling around like a lunatic as Triple G got the tip.

"I got it," Triple G said and then Double G freak out was enough to let go of the bar, both of them screaming, and crashing through a tree and onto the ground, it wasn't a huge fall, but it was an average fall.

"Hey, I landed on something soft," Triple G said.

"That was me," Double G said as he freaked out as usual.

 **"I wish I did this race with Bunny," Double G said as he held his ribs in pain.**

Meanwhile, The Creepypastas, The 70's Friends, Dumb and Psychotic, and The Scientists zip down the line and grab their tips with The Scientists landed on the ground last, then The Horror Movie Rivals land on top of The Scientists.

"Hey, you know you need to move out of the way for us," Freddy said to The Scientists and then he read the tip.

"Wow Japan, I hope Godzilla is there," Freddy said as he and Jason went to grab a cab.

"Things can't get any worse," Leonard said to Sheldon as they get up and then The Half Gem and The Swordfighter land on top of them.

"That landing felt like I landed on a hard rock," Steven Universe said as Connie read the tip.

"Fly yourself to Japan, come on Steven," Connie said to Steven Universe as they race to get a cab.

Meanwhile, The Wet Bandits got out of that trailer with Harry having a turtle biting at his butt and Marv yanking a turtle off his face as every team (including The Hip Hop Father and Son) made their way to the airport.

"As all of our teams got to the airport, we know who are on each flight. Flight one has The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The Twins, The Singers, The Gem Lovers, The Deathmatch Kings, The Cadets, The E.G Lovers, The Dimensional Travellers, The Park Guys, The Night Time Heroes, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, and The Reality T.V Pros," Don said offscreen as the photos of those twelve teams are shown.

"Flight two has The Brothers In Arms, The Fandom Favorites, The American Alphas, The Magical Villains, The Zombie Fighters, The Crystal Gems, South Park's Father and Son, The Internet Critics, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Secret Agents, Husband and Wife, and The Underground Luchadores," Don said offscreen as pictures of those twelve teams are shown.

"Flight three has The Monster Battlers, The Horror Movie Rivals, The 70's Friends, The Creepypastas, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Scientists, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Nation of Intoxication, The Dolls, Dumb and Psychotic, The Hip Hop Father and Son, and The Wet Bandits," Don said offscreen as pictures of those twelve teams are shown.

We see Don outside the airport just walking around.

"What do we have in store for our racers, you'll have to wait and see because The Fandom Ridonculous Race will to be continued," Don said as he smiled his extremely white teeth.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Well that wraps up the first episode (the intros and these last two chapters were part of it) but that was part one, up next will be the part two (which will set up as part III and IV for this story) and trust me, things are about to heat up, literally.**


	6. None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part III

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 6: None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part III**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, thirty-six pairs of characters started a race around the world, Lumpy nearly broke the elevator forcing a good chunk of field to run upstairs, Dawn nearly went splat and was saved by her water gem team mate, Lapis Lazuli, and The Wet Bandits took a dive and got bit by vicious turtles," Don said as clips of the last episode was shown.

"Now everyone is heading off to Japan with flight one up in the air, flight two about to take off, and the pairs for flight three won't be taking off for another eighty minutes," Don said showing people still flying up in the air on flight one, the pairs ready for take off on flight two, and the last twelve pairs waiting for their plane to arrive.

"Who will survive this leg, find out on The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as he smiled his extremely white teeth.

After the intro was done, the final twelve pairs were waiting at the airport for their plane, meanwhile The Half Gem and The Swordfighter were busy talking on these pay phones with Connie talking to her mom and Steven Universe talking to Pearl.

"I'm fine mom, this race is going fine, and no I haven't use the defibrillator yet," Connie said speaking to her mom through the phone.

"Don't worry Pearl I'm okay, you don't need to come here, just focus on beating The Cluster," Steven Universe said as he talked to Pearl through the phone.

Meanwhile, Marv of The Wet Bandits snuck behind The Horror Movie Rivals and try to talk to them.

"Hey guys, do you want to form an alliance with me and Harry," Marv asked the two guys.

"Not unless you were the last guys on Elm Street," Freddy said to Marv.

"Come on Jason, let's go scare those teens over there," Freddy said to Jason Voorhees as they walk away from Marv, then Marv walks over to The Dolls.

"Hey you two, want to form an alliance with me and Harry," Marv asked The Dolls.

"No freaking way, you guys are on the lowest end of the criminal totem pole, you shouldn't even be talking to us," Chucky said to Marv.

"Chucky is right, you not on our level," Tiffany said to Marv as they got up and walk away.

Then, Harry came up to Marv and was furious at him.

"Serves you right moron," Harry said to Marv as slaps him on the back of the skull and then he said, "come on, we should sit near the gate so we can be first on that plane."

Meanwhile on flight one, The Behavioral Analysis Unit were relaxing waiting for the plane to land.

 **"We hardly travel outside the U.S, so this is an experience for us," J.J said.**

 **"Yeah, usually the I.R.T (International Response Team) travels around the world, but not us," Spencer said.**

 **"Spencer's smarts will sure come in handy for the race," J.J said.**

 **"Let's hope so," Spencer said to J.J.**

Meanwhile, Heather of The Reality T.V Pros was looking at NXT's Most Hated Tag Team with hatred and distain.

 **"Blake and Murphy think they are so great, but me and Justin are the greatest players in Total Drama history," Heather said.**

 **"They are going to regret competing against us," Justin said.**

As flight one was still in the air, flight two had just taken off minutes ago with everyone on the plane took the time and rest, but Jasper of The Magical Villains was still mad that Steven Universe was in this race.

 **"I can't believe that Rose Quartz is competing in this race," Jasper said in anger.**

 **"That isn't Rose Quartz, his name is Steven Universe," Discord said to Jasper.**

 **"That's Rose Quartz," Jasper said to Discord.**

 **"And I'm John De Lancie, the guy that played Q in** ** _Star Trek: The Next Generation_** **,** ** _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_** **, and** ** _Star Trek: Voyager_** **," Discord said sarcastically.**

 **"Your no help," Jasper said to Discord.**

Over at different seats on flight two, Lapis let out a yawn, feeling tired from saving her team mate.

"Hey Dawn, can I rest my head on your lap," Lapis asked.

"Sure," Dawn answered as Lapis lowered her head and rest it on Dawn's lap.

"I thought gems don't need sleep," Dawn asked Lapis.

"We don't, but I think we do need it sometimes," Lapis answered as she fell asleep.

Then, Amethyst of The Crystal Gems hops over the seat and was near Dawn's face.

"Hey Dawn, I see your team mate really likes you," Amethyst said to Dawn.

"I just let her sleep," Dawn said.

"Are you a gemsexual," Amethyst asked Dawn.

"What's a gemsexual," Dawn asked Amethyst.

"A gemsexual is a human that is romantically attracted to a gem or a gem that is romantically attracted to a human," Amethyst said to Dawn as Amethyst sit back into her seat.

"I'm not in love with Lapis, I just like her as a friend," Dawn said to Amethyst.

 **"I think that Dawn has a crush on Lapis, I mean the way that Lapis was laying on Dawn practically smells love," Amethyst said.**

 **"I thought love between the same genders was forbidden," Peridot said to Amethyst.**

 **"Man Peri, you have got to learn about love," Amethyst said to Peridot.**

"Amethyst is half right, I'm not gemsexual, but I'm bi-sexual, I'm attracted to both guys and girls. Love doesn't need to involve a man and woman, but with two people that love each other. I just see Lapis as a team mate, but oh my god, she's so cute, she has water powers and as someone that loves nature that is amazing, the way she controls water makes me love her as a friend, maybe not as a romantic partner, but as a caring friend," Dawn said to the camera as Lapis was sleeping in the background, and then Dawn started to blush a bit (possibly that she has a crush on Lapis).

As flight two was still up in the air, flight three was set to take off in about several minutes. Meanwhile, The Wet Bandits have a plan for this race.

"Okay Marv, once we land, we run out of the plane and get the first cab," Harry said to Marv.

"Got it Harry," Marv said to Harry.

"As flight three is about to take off, flight one is about several hours away from our next destination," Don said offscreen.

"Japan, home to Sony, sushi, and some of the most disturbing wrestling and anime known to man," Don said offscreen as pictures of Japan and their flag was shown.

"Once they land, they must take a taxi to here at Takeshi's Castle," Don said as he stand near the Don Box with the castle in the background and then he said, "where the next Don Box is located."

Several hours later, flight one lands safely and the first twelve pairs run off the plane and get taxis, heading to their location and The Deathmatch Kings were in the lead.

"Alright, we are in the lead," MASADA said.

 **"Japan is my second home, I wrestle for Big Japan Pro Wrestling a lot, so I know the shortcuts like that," MASADA said as he snapped his fingers.**

"Hey, take a left up here," MASADA said to the driver and he turned left.

Meanwhile, The Gem Lovers were in seventh place as they talk strategy.

"Okay Sapphire, when we get to the castle, we have to finish it fast, we don't want those assholes known as Blake and Murphy or The Deathmatch Kings to get ahead, they are major threats," Ruby said to Sapphire.

"I agree with that, they have what it takes to win the race," Sapphire said.

Meanwhile, The Reality T.V Pros were in third place.

"It will be cool to be at a castle," Heather said.

"I modelled at a lot of places, but not at a castle before," Justin said.

At the front of the pack was The Deathmatch Kings who reached Takeshi's Castle, they exit the cab and made their way to the Don Box.

"Alright, let's see what we got," Matt said.

Then, MASADA presses the button and he grabs the tip, then he reads it.

"Wow, it's an All In, who's ready to run the toughest course on earth," MASADA said as he read the tip.

"Can't be that tough," Matt said.

"It is very tough, an All In requires both members of the team to do the challenge, one person would run Sinkers and Floaters, a notorious challenge that has resulted in several broken ribs from past participants," Don said as he walked past the Sinkers and Floaters and walks over to this mushroom and continues, "the other person will participate in Eat Shitake, they would have to grab onto the mushroom and land safely on the mat."

Don then walks up to the next Don Box.

"Once both members complete this challenge, they can grab the tip from this Don Box," Don said pointing to the Don Box.

Matt tries his hands at Sinkers and Floaters while MASADA waits for him, he makes it halfway until he slips on the stone and falls into the water. After getting out of the water, Matt tries again but this time he lands ribs first onto the stone and falls into the water as MASADA cringes at the impact.

"Ouch, that sounded very painful," MASADA said.

Meanwhile, The B.A.U, The Reality T.V Pros, The Gem Lovers, The Park Guys, and The E.G Lovers reach the castle and grab their tips. Up for Sinkers and Floaters was Spencer, Heather, Sapphire, Rigby, and Flash. Spencer try, but he slipped and fall, it was Heather's turn yet it was also a fail, it was a same result for Sapphire, Rigby, and Flash as they fall into the water, apparently the stones were really slippery.

 **"What did they put on those stones, bacon grease," Flash said.**

Meanwhile, The Cadets, The Singers, The Twins, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Dimensional Travellers, and The Night Time Heroes reach the castle and grab their tips with MacArthur, Maddie, Austin, Murphy, Morty, and Nightwing ready to do Sinkers and Floaters.

"As the first twelve teams reach the castle, flight two has landed and the teams are racing to the stop," Don said offscreen as the pairs from flight two race off the plane and hop into their taxis, with The Crystal Gems taking the early lead among the group.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited, we are heading to Takeshi's Castle," Amethyst said being pumped up.

 **"I loved** ** _MXC_** **, when it was on in the USA, I watch it all the time," Amethyst said.**

 **"What's with Japan and hurting people on those game shows," Peridot asked.**

 **"I don't know, I guess it is entertainment," Amethyst answered Peridot.**

Meanwhile at the castle, the twelve pairs were having a hard time and it was Morty's turn, he was doing well for the moment.

"Oh my god, I'm going to make it," Morty said and then he slipped on a stone and smacks face first onto the stone and fell into the water as everyone cringe at the impact.

"Ouch," Twilight said.

"That's going to leave a nasty mark," Liv said.

 **In the confessional Morty had a bandage wrapped around his nose.**

 **"I think the bleeding stopped Rick," Morty said to Rick.**

 **"Suck it up Morty *burp*, we need to get through this race," Rick said to Morty.**

Meanwhile, The Magical Villains, The Crystal Gems, The Zombie Fighters, The Secret Agents, The Fandom Favorites, and Husband and Wife reach the castle and grabs their tips. Up at Sinkers and Floaters was Discord, Peridot, Chuck, James, Dawn, and Peggy, Peridot was ready to run the course, but Murphy cut her off.

"Hey, I was up," Peridot said to Murphy.

"What are you going to do about it," Murphy said to Peridot in a threatening mood.

"I shouldn't be talking to the likes of you, you stupid clod," Peridot said to Murphy as Murphy begins to choke out Peridot.

"Let go or I will shoot," MacArthur said to Murphy as she pulls out her taser, then Murphy puts down Peridot and growls into MacArthur's face.

"Thanks," Peridot said to MacArthur.

"Don't mention it," MacArthur said to Peridot.

Peggy was ready to tackle the Sinkers and Floaters as Al looked worried.

"My family is not the best to run this race, my son, Bud, would probably hit on every girl in this race, my daughter, Kelly, has no brain and all the guys in the race would probably have sex with her, my dog is well a dog, so Peg was my last choice, I hope it doesn't effect me," Al said to the camera while Peggy was ready.

Peggy took a few steps in and then she slips on the rock and falls into the water as Al looked on in disappointed.

"God, why do you hate me so much," Al said as he looked to the sky.

It was Discord turn on Sinkers and Floaters, he hops over the stones like he was a pro and after he lands on the last stone, he hops onto the ground and finishes it as everyone looked shocked.

"How is that possible," Murphy said in shock.

Meanwhile, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Internet Critics, The Brothers In Arms, The American Alphas, The Underground Luchadors, and South Park's Father and Son reach the castle and grab their tips, ready for Sinkers and Floaters was Die Anna, The Nostalgia Critic, Dean, Chad, Fenix, and Stan.

Then, Jasper was up on Eat Shitake, the mushroom spins down and suddenly, Jasper lands on the mat safely as the racers were just in pure shock and disbelief that Jasper nailed it in her first try.

"Alright, Magical Villains rule, see you later amigos," Discord said as he celebrated and run to Jasper.

The Magical Villains then run over to the Don Box, then Jasper presses the button and grabs the tip.

"Make your way to the center of Tokyo," Jasper said reading the tip as they hop into the nearest taxi.

"While The Magical Villains take the lead, flight number three lands in Japan," Don said offscreen as the final twelve pairs race out of the plane and hop into taxis racing to the location with The Wet Bandits leading the pack.

Meanwhile at the castle, everyone was having a hard time getting past Sinkers and Floaters with them slipping and falling into the water.

"How hard is it to get past this course," AVGN said.

Then, Fenix, Dean, Maddie, and Austin were able to complete Sinkers and Floaters and their partners were ready for Eat Shitake. But unfortunately, Drago, Roman, Liv, and Ally couldn't take the amount of spins and got launched off the mushroom and into the water.

Meanwhile, The Wet Bandits, The Canterlot High Musicians, The 70's Friends, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Scientists, and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter made it to the castle and grab their tips. Joining the others for Sinkers and Floaters was Marv, Vinyl, Kelso, Jason Voorhees, Sheldon, and Connie.

Then, Spencer, MacArthur, and Murphy were able to complete Sinkers and Floaters, while J.J, Sanders, and Blake failed at their first attempt at Eat Shitake.

Meanwhile, The Monster Battlers, Dumb and Psychotic, The Hip Hop Father and Son, The Nation of Intoxication, The Creepypastas, and The Dolls reach the castle and grab their tips. Joining the rest of the crew at Sinkers and Floaters was Marco, Flippy, Double G, Devon, Jeff, and Chucky.

"Step aside losers, let a pro handle this course," Double G said as he pushed the racers out of the way, he then try to hop onto the first stone, but he slips and falls into the water as the rest of the racers laugh at the moment.

"That was freaking perfect," Chucky said as he started to laugh.

"I hate this stupid course," Double G said in frustration.

"As most of the teams are stuck at the castle, The Magical Villains have reach the next Don Box," Don said offscreen as The Magical Villains reach the center of Tokyo and got out of their cab.

They run to the Don Box as they see this long table with thirty-six bowls laid out, thinking that something was about to happen.

"Yes, we are first," Jasper said in an excited mood.

Discord then presses the button and he grabs the tip and reads it.

"Huh it's a Botch or Watch, who has the hottest mouth," Discord said reading what was on the tip and then he said, "hottest mouth, I don't understand."

"What's a Botch or Watch," Jasper asked.

"A Botch or Watch requires one person from each team to complete the challenge, in this Botch or Watch, one person must eat a bool of noodles that is laced with hot wasabi and boy it is really hot, it feels like you are eating a ghost chilli," Don said as he walked past the table.

"Once they empty the bowl completely, it is a mile long run to this chill zone," Don said as he stands at the chill zone near this park and then he said, "the last team to arrive, will be out of this race."

"Who wants to do it," Discord asked.

"I'll do it," Jasper said.

 **"I'm a gem warrior, a simple bowl of food won't keep me down," Jasper said.**

Jasper sits at the table and tries to eat the food, but she was having a hard time since gems don't need to eat, but she has to do it or receive a penalty, she was able to eat some of it but the wasabi had some kick to it.

 **"It's really hard since gems hardly eat, so this is new to me," Jasper said.**

 **"At least we still have the lead," Discord said.**

At the castle, Vinyl and Flippy use some acrobatic skills to complete Sinkers and Floaters, then Sapphire, James, and Devon also complete the challenge, and oddly enough, Jason Voorhees hops onto the stones and completes the challenge as well.

"Okay, can't be that hard," Octavia said as she grabbed onto the mushroom, but after three seconds, she gets launched off the mushroom and into the water.

"Don't worry Octi, there is still people left here, just keep calm," Vinyl said to Octavia.

Meanwhile, Rigby, Peridot, Chad, Dawn, Chuck, and Nightwing were able to complete Sinkers and Floaters. Then, James, Fenix, Roman, and Ruby complete Eat Shitake, Lumpy was now up on Eat Shitake and he was spinning around like crazy and then he lands on the mat, but was starting to lose his balance, but he regain his composure and remains on the mat.

"Yay Lumpy, that was awesome," Flippy said to Lumpy as Dumb and Psychotic, The Secret Agents, The Underground Luchadors, The Brothers In Arms, and The Gem Lovers race to the box, grab their tips, and head to Tokyo.

"Oh man, we are losing time," Randy said.

Then, Stan, Morty, Flash, Matt, Heather, and Peggy were able to complete Sinkers and Floaters. Then, Amethyst, Blake, Batman, Austin, and Liv were able to complete Eat Shitake and land safely on the mat.

"That's what I'm talking about, bam what," Maddie said as The Twins, The Singers, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Night Time Heroes, and The Crystal Gems race to the box, grab their tips, and head to Tokyo as well.

In the center of Tokyo, Jasper was not doing well eating for the first time, apparently the noodles were severely hot.

"Come on Jasper, you have to suck it up," Discord said to Jasper and then taxis start to appear.

"Oh sh*t," Discord said as The Gem Lovers, Dumb and Psychotic, The Brothers In Arms, The Underground Luchadors, and The Secret Agents got out of the cabs and grab their tips.

"A Botch or Watch, I'm ready," Ruby said after reading the tip.

 **"I'm an eternal flame baby, I can handle the heat," Ruby said.**

Ruby, Drago, Ethan, and Roman chose to eat the noodles, while Lumpy and Flippy were still deciding.

"Who has the hottest mouth," Flippy said reading the tip.

"I'm ready," Lumpy said as he joined the others.

"Wait Lumpy, I don't think it is a good idea, you don't handle hotness to well," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"Relax Flip, I can handle it," Lumpy said as he took a bite of the noodles.

Then, Lumpy's face turns red and his eyes start to water like crazy and Lumpy was ready to blow.

"AHH," Lumpy screamed as fire starts to come out of his mouth as several racers duck the flames.

"Lumpy has a low tolerance to spicy things and it shows," Flippy said to the camera as Lumpy was running around and screaming like a lunatic with fire shooting out of his mouth, then Lumpy grabs a bottle of water from a person, drinks it, and spits it out, screaming in pain.

"Who the f*ck drinks wasabi flavoured water," Lumpy said.

At the castle, Chucky, Jeff, Die Anna, Connie, and Marco successfully made it past Sinkers and Floaters. Meanwhile, Sanders, Freddy, Jason Jordan, and Al made it past Eat Shitake, grab their tips and head to Tokyo.

It was now Lapis' turn, she was a bit nervous doing it thinking that if she falls, it would cost them time.

"I'm scared Dawn," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Just pretend you are holding onto someone that you trust," Dawn said to Lapis.

Lapis then holds onto the mushroom tightly (pretending the mushroom was her friend, Steven Universe) and spins around multiple times and then, she lands safely onto the mat.

"Yes, nice one Lapis," Dawn said to her team mate as The Fandom Favorites grab their tip and head to Tokyo.

Meanwhile, Kelso and Sheldon try their hands at Sinkers and Floaters, but they fail as well. Then it was Marv's turn at the challenge.

"Alright, time to do this challenge," Marv said.

Marv steps onto the stones perfectly and reach the halfway point, he then steps on the stone and he slips landing with his nuts hitting the stone.

"OW," Marv screamed in pain as he held his nuts in pain and falls into the water as the rest of the people cringed at that spot.

"Nice job Marv, we are dead last thanks to your run," Harry said angrily at Marv.

"We still have a chance Harry," Marv said to Harry.

"Yeah, I would like to see that," Harry said.

 ** _To be continued_** **…**

* * *

 **Wow, hot freak outs, brutal falls, and a new romance possibly being formed, this chapter had a lot in it. Anyway, next chapter will see the first pair getting eliminated from this race.**

 **So stay tuned because it will be intense.**


	7. None Down, Thirty-Six To Go Part IV

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 7: None Down, Thirty-Six to Go Part IV**

* * *

Then, The Twins, The Singers, The Crystal Gems, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Night Time Heroes, The Cadets, The Horror Movie Rivals, The American Alphas, Husband and Wife, and The Fandom Favorites reach the center of Tokyo, exit their cabs, and grab their tips. The racers competing in the Botch or Watch was Maddie, Austin, Amethyst, Blake, Batman, MacArthur, Jason Voorhees, Chad, and Al, but The Fandom Favorites were still deciding on who would do it.

"Who wants to do it," Dawn asked.

"I'll do it," Lapis said.

 **"When I was in the mirror, Steven showed me the entire season of Revenge of the Island and I know that Dawn is a vegan, so it is safe for me to do it and not having Dawn risking eating meat," Lapis said.**

Lapis then joined the other racers as they were struggling to eat the wasabi laced noodles.

Meanwhile at the castle, Sheldon, Kelso, The Nostalgia Critic, and Double G made it past the course barely, but Marv try again and nails ribs first into the stone and fell into the water. Then, Max, Danny, Rick, Twilight, Frank, Mordecai, MASADA, Tiffany, J.J, and Octavia were able to complete Eat Shitake, grabs their tips, and head to Tokyo.

At the Botch or Watch, Ally and Liv were talking strategy.

"You know, you and your guy are pretty strong and fast in that challenge," Liv said to Ally.

"Yeah, you and your sister were pretty good to," Ally said to Liv.

"All four of us are a pretty strong group," Ally said.

"You know what I think, how about an alliance between the four of us," Liv said to Ally.

"Deal," Ally said and she and Liv shake hands.

Meanwhile, Roman and Jasper were eating away just to finish the challenge.

"Come on Roman, beat that Homeworld punk," Dean said to Roman.

 **"I'm not afraid of that big buff Cheeto puff known as Jasper, she's like Seth Rollins with orange markings and no yellow streak in her hair," Dean said.**

 **"We will beat those villains, believe that," Roman said.**

At the castle, Justin, Randy, Triple G, Steven Hyde, Steven Universe, Jack, AVGN, Leonard, and Star complete Eat Shitake, grab their tips, and head off to the center of Tokyo, while Marv finally made it past Sinkers and Floaters and Harry was up on Eat Shitake, he spins around four times and let's go of the mushroom and smacks face first on the hill and falls into the water.

As Harry lands in the water, he does his trademark rambling as he was mad he failed the challenge.

At the Botch or Watch, Dawn and Fenix were cheering for their partners to finish the challenge.

"Come on Lapis, down those noodles," Dawn said to Lapis and Lapis was handling the hot food just fine since she was made of water and didn't feel any effect of it.

"Vamos Drago, su un dragón por el amor de dios, que debe manejar la comida caliente con facilidad. (Come on Drago, your a dragon for god's sake, you should handle the hot food easily)," Fenix said to Drago who was struggling.

Then, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Nation of Intoxication, The Dimensional Travellers, The E.G Lovers, The Zombie Fighters, The Park Guys, The Deathmatch Kings, The Dolls, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, and The Canterlot High Musicians reach the center of Tokyo, exit their cabs and grab their tips. Max, Devon, Rick, Flash, Frank, MASADA, Chucky, J.J, and Vinyl chose to do the Botch or Watch, while The Park Guys were still choosing who would be doing the challenge.

"I got an idea on who should do it, let's play punchies," Mordecai said to Rigby.

Then, Rigby punches Mordecai, but it didn't have an affect, then Mordecai knocks Rigby down with his own punches.

"Your doing the challenge," Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Alright, it can't be that bad," Rigby said and then he notices MacArthur's face turning red from the wasabi noodles.

"AH," MacArthur screamed as she breathed fire out of her mouth and running around like crazy.

"For the love of everything that is good, I need milk," MacArthur said as she grabbed a carton of milk and start to drink it, but it was rotten and spits it out.

Then, Lumpy and Frank start to gag a bit from that scene.

"Lumpy, for the love of God, don't vomit," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"Same thing Frank, please if you vomit, we will be in last," Chuck said to Frank.

They swallow their bile, meanwhile Flash, Maddie, Al, J.J, and Ethan almost vomit but they swallow their bile as well.

Meanwhile, The Reality T.V Pros, South Park's Father and Son, The Hip Hop Father and Son, The 70's Friends, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Creepypastas, The Internet Critics, The Scientists, and The Monster Battlers reach the center of Tokyo, exit their cabs, and look at the chaos.

"Don't tell me we have to eat vomit," Justin said and then Connie vomits producing a mix of brown and yellow in her vomit.

"That is so gross," Heather said.

"I have seen worse," Jack said.

They all grabs their tips and competing in the Botch or Watch was Randy, Double G, Kelso, Steven Universe, Jeff, AVGN, Sheldon, and Marco, while The Reality T.V Pros were still deciding.

"Who has the hottest mouth," Justin said as he read the tip.

"That is me," Heather said.

 **"It's wasabi, can't be that bad," Heather said.**

As most people were eating the noodles, Ruby finishes the bowl very easily (since she is a fire gem) and she races towards Sapphire.

"I did it Sapphire, let's get to the chill zone," Ruby said to Sapphire as The Gem Lovers race to the chill zone.

 **"Fire doesn't faze me, so it was very easy for me to do it," Ruby said.**

 **"If I did it, I wouldn't feel the heat, so either way, it would still be easy," Sapphire said.**

Don was waiting in the chill zone and then he sees The Gem Lovers running up and they run onto the mat.

"Gem Lovers, you are in first place," Don said to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Awesome," Ruby said as she picks Sapphire and they spin around in celebration.

 **In the confessional, Ruby and Sapphire were having this make out session when Sapphire stop for a bit.**

 **"Ruby, do you think Pearl will see this make out session," Sapphire asked Ruby.**

 **"Don't worry Sapphy, they will edit it out," Ruby said as they continue their make out session.**

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Blake finish their bowls, grab their partners, and race to the chill zone.

"Come on Peri, we don't want to lose to those assholes," Amethyst said to Peridot as she carry her on her shoulders as Blake and Murphy were close behind them.

It was a very close race between the two pairs but as they reach the chill zone, but it was The Crystal Gems that beat NXT's Most Hated Tag Team to the chill zone.

"Crystal Gems your in second, while NXT's Most Hated Tag Team your in third," Don said to the pairs.

Blake and Murphy were not too happy coming in third place.

 **In the confessional, Blake and Murphy were trashing the place being angry for finishing third.**

 **"I can't believe we finished third," Blake said in an angry tone.**

 **"Those pairs should watch out for us," Murphy said.**

At the castle, Harry finally completed Eat Shitake and The Wet Bandits grab their tip, and grab a taxi, heading to the center of Tokyo.

At the Botch or Watch, Jasper, Drago, Roman, Maddie, Austin, Ethan, MacArthur, and Batman finish their noodles and the pairs head to the chill zone. It was very close between the eight pairs but Don sees who lands on the mat.

"Fourth (The Magical Villains), fifth (The Brothers in Arms), sixth (The Night Time Heroes), seventh (The Secret Agents), eighth (The Underground Luchadors), ninth (The Cadets), tenth (The Twins), eleventh (The Singers)," Don said offscreen as photos of the pairs are shown, knowing that they reach the chill zone and were safe.

 **"I can't believe we finished fourth," Jasper said.**

 **"At least we are in the top five," Discord said and Jasper pulls out her gem destabilizer.**

 **"I will shut up now," Discord said.**

Meanwhile, The Wet Bandits reach the center of Tokyo, got out of their cab, and grab their tip.

"Who's has the hottest mouth," Marv said reading what was on the tip.

"I do," Harry said as he joined the other racers in the Botch or Watch, just as Lapis finishes the bowl.

"I did it," Lapis said as she ran to her partner.

"Come on Dawn," Lapis said to Dawn as she hold her hand and they race to the chill zone.

"Can't be that hot," Harry said and he picked up the bowl with his hands, unfortunately the bowl was boiling hot.

"AH," Harry screamed in pain as he drops the bowl and runs out of his seat and puts his hands in a fountain, as the pain numbs away, he looked at his burnt hands.

"This is worse than touching that extremely hot door knob," Harry said.

At the chill zone, Don sees The Fandom Favorites step onto the carpet.

"Fandom Favorites, twelfth place," Don said to Dawn and Lapis.

 **"Twelfth place is ok, but we want to do better," Dawn said.**

 **"Just as long we are not in last, we should do fine," Lapis said.**

 **"You are so cool," Dawn said to Lapis as she looked at Lapis romantically.**

 **"What's wrong with you," Lapis asked Dawn.**

 **"Nothing," Dawn answered.**

Meanwhile, Al, J.J. Max, and Frank were able to finish the challenge, grab their team mates, and race to the chill zone. After several minutes, Don then sees the teams reach the carpet.

"Husband and Wife in thirteenth, Zombie Fighters in fourteenth, Psychotic Race Car Drivers in fifteenth, and The B.A.U in sixteenth," Don said as those pairs land on the carpet.

Meanwhile at the Botch or Watch, Steven Universe take a huge bite of the noodles and then his face turns red.

"AHH," Steven Universe screamed in pain as he runs out of his chair, grabs a cold bottle of water, and downs it all relieving his burning mouth.

 **"That was way worse than eating fire salt," Steven Universe said.**

MASADA was eating the noodles like it was nothing, Devon was having a little bit of a hard time but was relieving the pain with some saki, and Sheldon was in severe pain.

"Come on Sheldon, we are falling behind," Leonard said to Sheldon.

"I'm trying Leonard, these noodles feel like they put them in lava," Sheldon said to Leonard.

Then, MASADA, Devon, Chucky, Jeff and Jason Voorhees finish up their bowls, grab their buddies, and race to the chill zone, except for The Horror Movie Rivals, because Jason Voorhees was still walking to the chill zone.

After several minutes, Don sees the teams reach the carpet.

"The Deathmatch Kings in seventeenth, The Dolls in eighteenth, and The Creepypastas in nineteenth," Don said as those pairs reach the mat.

Then, The Nation of Intoxication reach the carpet as well with a bottle of saki in his hands.

"The Nation of Intoxication, twentieth place," Don said to the pair.

"Hey Don, want some saki," Devon asked Don.

"No way," Don said.

"Let me have some of that," Danny said to Devon and they each have a shot of saki.

Meanwhile, Heather, Rigby, Vinyl, Chad, and Rick finish their bowls, afterwards, the teams race to the chill zone.

Several minutes later, Don sees the pairs racing towards the carpet.

"The Reality T.V Pros in twenty-first, The American Alphas in twenty-second, The Dimensional Travellers in twenty-third, The Canterlot High Musicians in twenty-fourth, and The Park Guys in twenty-fifth," Don said as those teams reach the carpet.

 **"Twenty-first place, that sucks," Heather said angrily.**

 **"At least we didn't finish last," Justin said to Heather.**

 **"Let's hope it doesn't happen or you'll be sorry," Heather said to Justin.**

Meanwhile at the Botch or Watch, Harry takes a bite of the noodles and then he feels something in his mouth.

"OW," Harry screamed in pain as he ran out of his chair and dunks his face into the fountain, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Come on dad, we are way behind," Triple G said to his dad.

"Go Flash, you are awesome," Twilight said to Flash.

"Your doing fine Kelso, just feel the noodles," Steven Hyde said to Kelso.

At the chill zone, Don sees The Horror Movie Rivals landing on the carpet.

"Horror Movie Rivals, twenty-sixth place," Don said to the pair.

 **"That was close, never slow me down again," Freddy said to Jason Voorhees as Jason just looks at him.**

At the Botch or Watch, AVGN and Marco were almost finishing up their bowls.

"Come on Marco, just down those noodles," Star said to Marco.

"Hurry up f*ck-head, we don't want to be last," The Nostalgia Critic said to AVGN as AVGN flipped him off.

Meanwhile, Lumpy finished up the bowl, along with Kelso, Flash, Double G, and a minute later, AVGN and Marco finish up as well, then all of those pairs start to race to the chill zone.

Several minutes later, Don sees the pairs racing towards the carpet.

"Dumb and Psychotic in twenty-seventh, The Monster Battlers in twenty-eighth, The Internet Critics in twenty-ninth, The E.G Lovers in thirtieth, The 70's Friends in thirty-first, and The Hip Hop Father and Son in thirty-second," Don said as those pairs reach the carpet.

 **"We did it," Double G said in a excited mood.**

 **"I still can't believe it," Triple G said.**

"With only four teams left, the race to avoid elimination is getting very competitive," Don said offscreen as the last four pairs were shown.

It was a tense battle between the final fours pairs, but suddenly, Sheldon and Steven Universe finish their bowls and the pairs race to the carpet, leaving Randy and Harry left.

"Time to pull off the victory," Randy said then he grabs the bowls and just downs the bowl of spicy noodles, emptying the bowl.

"Yes," Randy said and then he feels pain in his head and he shouted, "AHH."

"I heard about this, if you down wasabi at a fast rate, you can suffer temporary blindness and I think my dad has suffered it," Stan said to the camera with his father freaking out.

Then, Harry finishes off the bowl as well as those two pairs race to the chill zone for their life.

Several minutes later, Don sees two pairs race to the chill zone.

"The Scientists in thirty-third and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter in thirty-fourth," Don said as those pairs race to the carpet.

"And here comes the other pair," Don said.

The pair runs up and the pair that reaches the carpet was…

South Park's Father and Son as Stan held onto Randy's hand as they reach the carpet.

"South Park's Father and Son, you are still in the race, being in thirty-fifth place," Don said to the pair.

 **"Thirty-fifth might not be good Stan, but I know we could do better," Randy said to Stan as Randy gave two thumbs up still feeling the affects of the wasabi.**

 **"Kyle if you are watching, please come, I can't take it anymore," Stan said to the camera, trying to get his friend's attention.**

Then, The Wet Bandits finally made it to the carpet.

"Wet Bandits, you are last and you are out of the race," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it," Harry said angrily.

"The Ridonculous Bandits, that's what people should call us." Marv said to Harry.

"Shut up," Harry said to Marv and stomped on his foot.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of The Wet Bandits run in the race is shown.

"It sucks ass that we got cut first," Harry said.

"But hey, we got to go to New York City and Tokyo, which was amazing," Marv said.

"Not helping," Harry said to Marv.

 **[End Interview]**

Harry and Marv then walk back to the city and headed for the airport.

"Do you think the police will find us after leaving the U.S.A," Marv asked.

"Shut the hell up," Harry said to Marv and slaps him in the back of the head.

"Ow," Marv said.

* * *

 **So, that ends episode two and The Wet Bandits are gone, at least they didn't steal anything, I think. Here are the results from the first leg.**

 **Standings (after the first leg):**

 **1st place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **2nd place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **3rd place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **4th place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **5th place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **6th place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **7th place: Ethan Hunt and James Bond-The Secret Agents**

 **8th place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadors**

 **9th place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **10th place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **11th place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **12th place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **13th place: Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy-Husband and Wife**

 **14th place: Frank West and Chuck Greene-The Zombie Fighters**

 **15th place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **16th place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **17th place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **18th place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **19th place: Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **20th place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **21st place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **22nd place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **23rd place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travellers**

 **24th place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **25th place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **26th place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **27th place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **28th place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **29th place: The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **30th place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **31st place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **32nd place: Double G and Triple G-The Hip Hop Father and Son**

 **33rd place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter-The Scientists**

 **34th place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **35th place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son**

 **36th place: Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants-The Wet Bandits (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place.**

 **So where will our remaining pairs go to next?**

 **You have to wait and see.**


	8. Pain in Pamplona Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 8: Pain in Pamplona Part I**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, our pairs travel to Japan and got a taste of pain, The Wet Bandits became human pain magnets in Sinkers and Floaters and Eat Shitake, a new romance might be formed between The Fandom Favorites, and a secret alliance was formed between The Singers and The Twins. While The Gem Lovers scored first place, The Wet Bandits couldn't take the pain and were sent back home to the U.S.A or prison," Don said offscreen as clips from the last episode was shown.

"Who will rise and who will fall, find out on The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as he smile showing off his extremely white teeth.

After the intro was done, we return to see Don who was standing right next to the chill zone with the Don Box beside him.

"We're back here in Japan with the last chill zone being today's starting leg and The Gem Lovers are ready to grab today's first tip," Don said as The Gem Lovers walk to the starting mat, looking excited.

 **"We might be small, but we pack a punch," Ruby said.**

 **"These racers know that when you mess with one of us, you are about to be beaten senseless," Sapphire said.**

 **"That's what I'm saying Sapphire," Ruby said to Sapphire.**

Ruby then presses the button and grabs the tip.

"Fly yourself to Spain," Ruby said reading what was on the tip.

"Spain, that is lovely," Sapphire said.

"Spain, home to the finest foods, exotic locales, and the dangerous sports known to man," Don said offscreen showing photos of Spain, plus the flag of Spain.

"The teams will land here in Pamplona and travel by mopeds to Pamplona's town square, where the next Don Box is located," Don said standing next to the Don Box in Spain.

In Japan, Ruby was hailing a taxi.

"Yo taxi," Ruby said as a cab pulled up and The Gem Lovers hopped into the cab.

"Those teams should be very fearful of us," Ruby said.

"We beat Blake and Murphy and we will do it again," Sapphire said.

The rest of the pairs grab their tips, hop into their cabs, and headed to the airport. In one cab, The Magical Villains were silent and Jasper looked very pissed off.

 **"I'm a gem warrior, I shouldn't be in fourth," Jasper said in an angry mood.**

 **"Come on Jasper, it's a new day, let's enjoy Spain," Discord said to Jasper and then snapped his fingers, and he was dressed up as a matador.**

 **"I can't believe you ruled Equestria at one point," Jasper said to Discord.**

All the pairs had reached the airport and have booked their flights.

"All of our teams have booked their flights with seventeen pairs leaving on flight one and the other eighteen pairs arriving an hour later on flight two, but as teams wait for both flights, everyone talks strategy," Don said offscreen.

At the airport, Peridot of The Crystal Gems was talking in her tape recorder.

"Log date 7 24 2, this race has been going well receiving second place in the first leg, my teammate the Amethyst is talking with the MacArthur on forming a thing called the alliance to keep us safe. I doubt it will work," Peridot said talking to her recorder as Amethyst and The Cadets walk over to her.

"Yo Peri, how's it going teammate," Amethyst asked Peridot.

"Fine," Peridot said and then she accidentally drops her recorder, causing some damage.

"Great," Peridot said and then she asked, "can one of you hand me my leverage optimizer."

"What's a leverage optimizer," Sanders asked.

"You mean that screwdriver," MacArthur said pointing to the screwdriver.

"See, I told you Peri was funny," Amethyst said to MacArthur as they snickered and then Amethyst whispered something into MacArthur's ear.

"Hey Peridot, what's this," MacArthur asked pointing to her nose.

"Scent sponge," Peridot answered as Amethyst and MacArthur snickered again.

"What's this," MacArthur asked pointing to her eye.

"Vision sphere," Peridot answered.

"These," MacArthur asked wiggling her fingers.

"Touch stumps," Peridot answered.

"This," MacArthur asked pointing to her foot.

"Gravity connector," Peridot answered.

"And what's this," MacArthur asked pointing to her butt.

"THAT'S YOUR BUTT," Peridot screamed as Amethyst and MacArthur laughed hysterically.

"Real mature you guys," Sanders said to her partner and to the gem.

"Come on Sanders," Amethyst said to Sanders and Amethyst then shape shifts into Sanders and said, "just cut loose and have fun."

"You and MacArthur's idea of fun is breaking laws," Sanders said to the gem.

"Not all the time, just some of the time," Amethyst said as she shape shifts back to herself.

 **"I gotta admit, I like The Crystal Gems, Amethyst is pretty much myself and Sanders is like Peridot," MacArthur said and then pointed to Sanders.**

 **"I'm not like Peridot, I wasn't a bad guy trapped on earth with no robonoids or no foot, plus she is really small," Sanders said.**

 **"At least we won't have to worry about those diamonds trying to kill us," MacArthur said.**

 **"Yeah," Sanders said.**

Then, The Gem Lovers, The Crystal Gems, The Secret Agents, The Brothers In Arms, The Underground Luchadors, Husband and Wife, The Singers, The Twins, The Cadets, The Magical Villains, The Night Time Heroes, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The Zombie Fighters, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Fandom Favorites, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, and The Deathmatch Kings were on the first flight heading to Spain.

"Our first seventeen pairs have left Japan and after several grueling hours (and some great editing) they made it to Pamplona," Don said offscreen as the racers land in Spain after several hours of flying.

The racers exit the plane and race towards the town square, it was a close race between the seventeen pairs as they race to their mopeds.

"Get out of my way you skank," Blake said to Lapis and he pushes her out of the way and she slams hard into the wall, knocking her down as her team mate, Dawn, stops to help her.

"Lapis, are you ok," Dawn asked her teammate and extends her hand to Lapis, but Lapis swats Dawn's hand away.

"I'm fine," Lapis said as she got up and race to the mopeds.

"Gee, touchy," Dawn said noticing Lapis' stubbornness as she ran trying to catch up to her partner.

Those seventeen pairs got on their mopeds and race down to the town square, it was The Crystal Gems in first but The Zombie Fighters and The Night Time Heroes were catching up.

"Woo, this is so much fun, I wish I could put some chainsaws on the handlebars," Chuck said as The Zombie Fighters were catching up.

"If we did that, we would probably get kicked out of the race," Frank said to Chuck.

Meanwhile, The Night Time Heroes were in third, but they were catching up to them.

"I wish I had my batcycle here, we could leave them in the dust," Batman said.

"Come on Batman, we have to play by the rules," Nightwing said to Batman.

"Whatever," Batman said as The Brothers in Arms just pass them.

"Hey Dark Knight, no one can beat Roman and Dean," Dean said to Batman.

"Well, except for The Wyatt Family," Roman said to Dean.

"Don't remind me," Dean said to Roman.

The Crystal Gems reach the Don Box in the town square and hop off their moped.

"Wow, the architecture here is so amazing, feels like something I see on Homeworld," Peridot said.

Amethyst then presses the button and grabs the tip.

"Yo Peri-nerd, it's a random Botch or Watch," Amethyst said to Peridot as Peridot walked over to Amethyst, then Amethyst reads the note and said, "who's ready to run with the bulls."

"What's a bull," Peridot asked.

"These are bulls," Don said as he stands near the pen full of bulls and then he continues, "in this Botch or Watch, whoever took the tip must participate in one of Spain's oldest traditions, running with the bulls, they must run through a specialty marked course and to the finish line."

"Once they reach the finish line, they can grab their next tip from this Don Box," Don said as he stands near this Don Box which was dressed up like a matador and then Don said, "oh ha ha very funny. But, if they get knocked out of the area or get lost in the pack of the bulls, they have to start again."

"Note, only five people maximum can compete at one time," Amethyst said continuing to read the tip.

The Brothers In Arms show up, get off their moped, and Dean grabs the tip.

"Yes, I'm ready to run with the bulls," Dean said as he read the tip.

"Oh my god, your running with the bulls," Amethyst asked Dean.

"Oh hell yeah," Dean said to Amethyst.

They both scream in excitement, knowing these two were about to do something crazy.

"Bigger, badder, crazier," Amethyst said as she was amped.

"Knowing those two, something bad is about to happen," Roman said.

"You think," Peridot said to Roman.

Dean and Amethyst line up at the starting line, after the buzzer sounded, Dean and Amethyst starting running as the dangerous animals were getting closer. The course itself was almost a mile long, filled with turns and it had numerous objects on the sidewalk.

It was going well until the bulls launch Amethyst in the air and crashes back first into a building, while another bull launches Dean up in the air and crash lands onto four people that live in the town.

 **"Wow, I never seen you crash like that before," Roman said to Dean.**

 **"Nah, I've been through way worse," Dean said to Roman.**

Unfortunately, they have to start the challenge again and then The Night Time Heroes, The Zombie Fighters, and The Magical Villains reach the Don Box.

"As more teams arrive at the Don Box, flight two is about to land in about ten minutes," Don said offscreen as the teams on flight two were ready to land, and The Hip Hop Father and Son were ready for this leg.

 **"Last leg was not our best, but I got this that will help us," Double G said as he pulled out this jar.**

 **"What's that," Triple G asked his dad.**

 **"Oh, it's a protein shake that Bobby Dong gave me," Double G said to his son.**

 **"Is it safe," Triple G asked as his dad opened up the jar.**

 **Then, he takes a smell of it and gets knocked out from the smell.**

 **"I guess that means no," Triple G said.**

Then, flight two lands and The Dolls, The Creepypastas, Dumb and Psychotic, The E.G Lovers, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Dimensional Travellers, The American Alphas, The Hip Hop Father and Son, The Scientists, The 70's Friends, The Nation of Intoxication, South Park's Father and Son, The Reality T.V Pros, The Park Guys, The Internet Critics, The Monster Battlers, The Horror Movie Rivals, and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter race out of the airport and hop onto their mopeds.

Out in the lead of the pack was The Reality T.V Pros.

"Yes, we are leaving these losers in the dust," Heather said.

"I hope no birds hit my face," Justin said.

Further down the pack was The Scientists with Sheldon screaming wanting to get off the moped.

"Stop screaming Sheldon," Leonard said to Sheldon.

"Dear lord, not another bump," Sheldon said and they hit a bump as he screamed again.

Meanwhile, Dumb and Psychotic were in nineteenth place, but they don't know where they are going.

"I wonder where the town square is," Flippy asked.

"Let me see where it is on the map," Lumpy said as he pulled out a map and unfold it, but he had right near his face and he was not in control of his moped.

"Lumpy, bush," Flippy said to Lumpy as he didn't see his path.

"What bush," Lumpy asked and then they crash through the bush and they ride down the hill, screaming along the way.

Meanwhile, most of the pairs from the first flight reach the town square and grab their tips, it was Maddie, Jasper, Nightwing, Matt, James, Ruby, Fenix, Blake, Die Anna, MacArthur, J.J, Frank, Al, and Austin where the ones that got the tips, so they have to do the Botch or Watch. Then, The Fandom Favorites show up and then, Lapis presses the button on the Don Box and grabs her tip.

"Bulls, you have to run with bulls," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Can't be that dangerous," Lapis said to Dawn and they turn around to see Amethyst, Blake, James, Fenix, and Al being tossed by those bulls and land outside the track.

"I think it is," Dawn said to Lapis.

Meanwhile, Jasper looked at the field of destruction caused by those animals and was thinking of a plan to get it through in her first try.

 **"My idea is to see what they did wrong and correct their mistakes to ensure a perfect run. In battle, you need to strategize on what to do next and seeing the thing first hand, ensures me on what to do and how to perfect it and thus we will win this leg," Jasper said.**

At the starting line of the course was Dean, Lapis, Die Anna, Matt, and Frank, who were ready to tackle this challenge. Then, the buzzer went off and the racers took off running as the bulls were right behind them.

Within a minute of the challenge, the bulls throw Lapis up in the air and over the guardrail, the bulls also knock Matt, Dean, Die Anna, and Frank over the guardrail, with Matt getting thrown through a window and Dean getting launched into the fountain.

 **"I have put through worse things, so a pane of glass is no big deal," Matt said.**

 **Then, the confessional switches over to The Brothers In Arms.**

 **"This is a pretty tough Botch or Watch, those bulls are pretty pissed off at something," Dean said.**

Meanwhile, Dawn was running over to see if Lapis was alright.

"Are you alright Lapis," Dawn asked her team mate, but Lapis got up and walked away without answering the question.

"What's with this attitude all of a sudden," Dawn asked Lapis.

"As Lapis becomes Lapissed, the pairs from the other flight have just reached the next Don Box," Don said offscreen as the pairs from flight two reach the next box and The Reality T.V Pros were the first in that group to reach the box.

"Alright, first place here we come," Heather said and was about to press the button and then she heard honking coming from another moped.

"LOOK OUT," Flippy shouted as numerous racers jumped out of the way to avoid being mowed down by Lumpy and Flippy.

Heather sees the pair coming her way and she jumps out of the way as well.

"Sorry," Flippy said to Heather as Lumpy and Flippy drive through a brick wall and right into the building, leaving a huge hole in the building.

 **In the confessional, Flippy was covered dust and Lumpy was holding the handlebar off of the moped.**

 **"Wow, looks like the show won't get the deposit back on this moped," Lumpy said and then Flippy coughed up dust.**

Lumpy then walks over to the Don Box, presses the button, and grabs the tip.

"Yay, I'm running with the bulls," Lumpy said as he read the tip as Flippy got worried.

"Lumpy plus bulls equals bloodshed, in our town he's causes the most deaths. Lucky we live in a town that has a huge immortality rate, so whenever one of us is killed, we regenerate within an hour. But I'm still fearing something will happen, I hope he doesn't destroy Spain," Flippy said to the camera as Lumpy was preparing for the challenge.

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack, Jason Jordan, Tiffany, Danny, Heather, Rick, Kelso, Vinyl, The Nostalgia Critic, Star, Randy, Steven Universe, Rigby, Twilight, and Leonard grab the tips, so they have to do the Botch or Watch.

"Great, I have to run with bulls," Leonard said.

"Don't worry Leonard, if you use one of these guys as a human shield, you have a 91.7 percent chance of suffering only a moderate injury," Sheldon said to Leonard.

"I wish I use you as a human shield," Leonard said to Sheldon.

The Horror Movie Rivals run up to the Don Box, Freddy presses the button, and Jason Voorhees takes the tip.

"Whoever takes the tip must do the Botch or Watch," Freddy said reading the tip and then he said, "uh oh."

 **"That is the one thing I feared, a challenge that involves running and Jason has to do it, he walks all the time and now I'm fearing that this leg could be the nail in our coffins," Freddy said.**

"The one thing I know is that Jason could beat those bulls senseless," Freddy said.

"Yeah, Steven is half gem, he could use his powers to win this leg," Connie said.

"I think Jack has more potential of winning this on his first try," Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Jason Jordan, Danny, Lumpy, Amethyst, and Kelso try their attempts at running with the bulls, but they all fail. Lumpy got the worse of it when he got launched into the air and slams into a street lamp, he then falls down to the ground and the lamp slams into a circuit breaker. The breaker causes the street lights to light up and then they explode as the racers ducked down and covered their heads to protect them from the glass.

After that incident, they looked up to see all those street lamps damaged from that little explosion caused by the accident prone moose.

"Ha, ha, oh boy," Flippy said nervously.

"At least no one died, last time Lumpy destroyed a street lamp, it collapsed into a Waffle House and fourteen of our citizens were killed. At least the lamps didn't cause any injuries to any racers," Flippy said to the camera as the racers watch the challenge.

"It looks dangerous, time to go," Marco said as he was ready to leave, but Star stopped him.

"Hold on Marco, it doesn't look that bad," Star said to Marco.

"Speak for yourself," Lumpy said to the pair as he walked by them, holding his head in pain.

Meanwhile, The Hip Hop Father and Son reach the Don Box, Triple G presses the button and then, Double G grabs the tip before Triple G could get it.

"Sorry son, this tip belongs to me," Double G said and then he reads the tip and said, "Whoever has the tip must run with the bulls."

"WHAT," Double G shouted and then he looked at the bulls, seeing them snorting air through their noses.

"What else can go wrong," Double G asked.

At the same time, Steven Universe, Austin, Leonard, J.J, and The Nostalgia Critic were attempting their turns at running with the bulls, yet they all fail. For Steven Universe, he gets launched into the air and suddenly, he summoned his protective bubble. He bounced around the place like a pinball and then he slams right onto Double G, and he started to scream in pain.

 **"It wasn't my fault, sometimes my bubble can be summoned at any time," Steven Universe said.**

"Damn, I hate this stupid race and I hate that stupid host," Double G said angrily as he got up and freaked out as usual.

"Is this normal for him to freak out," Liv asked Triple G about his dad's behavior.

"This happens a lot," Triple G answered.

Double G got up and headed to the starting line, he was running with Jason Voorhees, Vinyl, Rigby, and Twilight, trying to be the first few people to complete this botch or watch.

"You can do it dad," Triple G said to his dad.

"Yo Rigby, Double G is nothing, you can beat him easily," Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Don't worry Vinyl, if everyone else failed, you definitely have a better chance of passing this challenge," Octavia said to Vinyl.

Then the buzzer went off and the bulls just trampled over Jason Voorhees and Double G like they were nothing, while Rigby, Vinyl, and Twilight jump over the guardrails to avoid the mess.

After the bulls moved back into their starting position, Jason Voorhees was able to get up feeling no effects from those animals. While Double G slowly got up with hoof markings all over his back.

"Oh why did you make me do this race Trip, I smell like something coming out of a bull's ass," Double G said freaking out again.

Meanwhile, Triple G was just staring at this wall and then he starts banging his head against the wall.

"I feel like I should have done this race with Hudson, he might be dumb, but he doesn't freak out like a lunatic," Triple G said as Double G limped out of the course, still freaking out and now waiting for his turn.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **So, this might be one of the toughest Botch or Watch challenges in this race so far, can anyone complete or survive this brutal Botch or Watch.**

 **Stay tuned because the next chapter, another team maybe eliminated from the race.**


	9. Pain in Pamplona Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 9: Pain in Pamplona Part II**

* * *

The bulls were in place and up at the starting line this time was The Nostalgia Critic, Rick, Blake, Frank, and Jasper who were ready to run with the bulls.

"Get ready for you humans to eat my dust," Jasper said to the racers.

Then the buzzer went off and those five racers took off running, the racers were doing well at this point with Jasper, Blake, and Frank were getting a good lead over the bulls.

"Wow, Jasper can run pretty fast," Austin said.

"Yeah, despite being the size of Big Show, she is light on her feet," Roman said.

"Her and Discord could be very tough to beat," Maddie said.

Half way through the course, The Nostalgia Critic and Rick were tossed by the bulls and off the course, while the other three lucky racers were just a few hundred feet away from the finish line.

"Here they come now," Murphy said as Blake, Jasper, and Frank were running like hell towards the finish line.

After nearly a minute, Frank, Jasper, and Blake cross the finish line, successfully completing the Botch or Watch.

"Yay Jasper," Discord said to Jasper.

"Alright, you beat those losers in the dust," Murphy said to Blake.

Jasper and Blake press the button on the Don Box and grab their tips.

"Taconera Park, what is that," Jasper asked after reading the tip.

"Taconera Park is the oldest park in Pamplona and it is filled with sculptures, parterres, and romance since this park is known for romance. It is also home of the chill zone for today's racing leg," Don said as he was walking along the park and reach the chill zone, then he continued, "the last team to arrive, could be sent home."

"Yo cab," Jasper said as a taxi stopped.

"TAXI," Murphy shouted as another taxi stopped.

The Magical Villains and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team got into their cabs and race to the park.

"Let's find a cab and catch up to those two teams," Chuck said to Frank as they try to find a cab after they got their tip.

Meanwhile, Lapis, Jason Jordan, Kelso, Lumpy, and Fenix were at the starting line and ready for their run.

"Okay Lapis, you can do it," Dawn said to her team mate.

Then, the buzzer went off and those five people took off running. The bulls then launch Lapis and Kelso in the air and off the course, while Fenix, Jason Jordan, and Lumpy ran like crazy (even Fenix jump around objects to go faster) and cross the finish line.

"Yes, American Alphas are not afraid of no bulls," Jason Jordan said.

"I can't believe you made it through Lumpy," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"I know and you thought I would fail," Lumpy said to Flippy.

"Esos toros no son rival para mis habilidades de alto vuelo. (Those bulls are no match for my high flying skills)," Fenix said.

Fenix, Lumpy, and Jason Jordan grab their tips, the groups then hops into taxis, and head to the park to the chill zone.

Back at the Botch or Watch, Lapis was slowly getting up from that challenge and limping back to the starting line.

"Are you alright Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis.

"Yes," Lapis said to Dawn.

"But," Dawn said.

"I'M FINE, JUST LET ME DO IT," Lapis shouted at Dawn as Dawn was getting a little upset.

"With The Fandom Favorites being torn apart, the first place team is just minutes away from the chill zone," Don said offscreen as he waited at the chill zone for the first few teams.

"You know the chill zone could use a fountain, something to make it more exciting," Don said and then he heard taxi doors closing, then he said, "here comes some of the teams now."

Out of the taxis was The Magical Villains and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team as they race to the chill zone, it was a back and forth race between the two teams.

"Discord, move faster," Jasper said to Discord.

"I'm trying, I'm not a gem warrior like you," Discord said to Jasper.

It was a back and forth race between the two teams, but the team to reach the chill zone was...

The Magical Villains and then a few seconds later, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team reach the chill zone as well.

"The Magical Villains take first, while NXT's Most Hated Tag Team take second," Don said as those teams hit the mat.

 **"Wow first place, this is so exciting," Discord said as he held out his hand, looking for a high five.**

 **Jasper was not wanting to give Discord a high five. But, she soon gave this little smile and gave Discord a high five.**

 **"Yeah, it was exciting," Jasper said.**

At the Botch or Watch, Al, Laughing Jack, Ruby, MacArthur, and Amethyst were ready to run with the bulls. The buzzer went off and they took off running, they definitely got a good run away from the bulls, they even made it half way through the course. They were just fifty feet away from the finish line with the bulls catching up.

"Time to take care of these bulls myself," MacArthur said as she turned around and started to make sounds similar to a bull (but it sounded like a very pissed off bull).

Ruby then started to use her anger and shoot flames from her body, while Laughing Jack use his frightening appearance to make the bulls quiver in fear. Al and Amethyst just look on at this scene.

 **"I got to admit that those three individuals are much scarier than Peg's Mom," Al said.**

 **"Hey," Peggy said to Al.**

 **"I'm just saying," Al said to Peg.**

 **Then the confessional switches to The Crystal Gems.**

 **"I think I should talk to Pearl on making MacArthur a Crystal Gem," Amethyst said.**

 **"Really, all she would do is put us in danger even more than usual," Peridot said to Amethyst.**

 **"Who cares," Amethyst said to Peridot.**

The bulls were immediately scared by the three scary racers. Then, Al, Amethyst, Laughing Jack, Ruby, and MacArthur cross the finish line. They grab their tips, then the groups got into taxis, and head to the park.

Meanwhile at the chill zone, The Zombie Fighters reach the park and after some running, they land on the carpet of completion.

"Zombie Fighters, third place," Don said to Frank and Chuck.

"Yes," Frank and Chuck said in unison and then they high five in celebration.

At the Botch or Watch, Austin, Maddie, J.J, Steven Universe, and Twilight line up at the starting line. The buzzer went off and they took off running, those racers were doing good but the bulls were catching up to them.

"As more racers are doing the challenge, more teams are reaching the chill zone," Don said offscreen as The Underground Luchadores, Dumb and Psychotic, and The American Alphas reach the park and they race to the chill zone.

"The American Alphas in fourth, The Underground Luchadores in fifth, and Dumb and Psychotic in sixth," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

At the Botch or Watch, Maddie, Austin, Twilight, Steven Universe, and J.J were half way through the course. Austin and Maddie notice the sharp left turn up ahead, so Maddie had an idea.

"Austin, when we get close to the turn, grab the pole and it should get us going faster," Maddie said as they get closer to the pole, that is connected to a street light.

"Ready, now," Maddie said as she and Austin grab the pole and launch themselves further away from the bull.

Steven Universe and Twilight make the turn as well, but J.J gets launched by the bulls and off the course.

"Great, more teams are leaving and we are still here, this is not good," Spencer said.

Then, Maddie, Austin, Twilight, and Steven Universe cross the finish line and complete the challenge.

"Those bulls can't stop me, bam what," Maddie said.

"I did it," Twilight said.

 **"I can't believe that I made it through without a scratch," Twilight said.**

 **"Yeah, you know that I could do it too without hurting myself," Flash said.**

 **"Yes," Twilight said as she rolled her eyes, knowing Flash would have got hurt in that challenge.**

Maddie, Austin, Steven Universe, and Twilight got their tips, then the pairs hop into cabs, and race to the park.

Meanwhile at the chill zone, Husband and Wife, The Creepypastas, The Crystal Gems, The Gem Lovers, and The Cadets were racing to get the chill zone, but it was very close.

"The Cadets in seventh, The Crystal Gems in eighth, The Gem Lovers in ninth, Husband and Wife in tenth, and The Creepypastas in eleventh," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

 **"I would like to be in first, but at least we are not in last," Ruby said.**

 **"The only thing we care about is beating Blake and Murphy once and for all," Sapphire said.**

At the Botch or Watch, Heather, Star, Tiffany, Matt, and Jason Voorhees were at the starting line for their turn. The buzzer went off and Jason Voorhees gets trampled by the bulls, while the other four racers just kept running ahead of those animals.

"We are really doomed at this point," Freddy said.

The four other racers race through the course avoiding obstacles and getting a good distance away from the bulls. After a few minutes, Star, Heather, Tiffany, and Matt made it across the finish line and complete the challenge.

"Alright Heather, you beat those bulls," Justin said to Heather.

"Those bulls are like Alejandro, but they smell even worse," Heather said.

Heather, Star, Tiffany, and Matt grab their tips after the run.

"Taconera Park," Tiffany said.

"Let's get a cab Tiff before more teams get ahead of us," Chucky said to Tiffany.

The Dolls, The Reality T.V Pros, The Monster Battlers, and The Deathmatch Kings got into their cabs and head to the park.

At the chill zone, Don sees more teams coming towards him. The Twins, The Singers, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, and The E.G Lovers were in a very close race to get to the carpet.

"The Half Gem and The Swordfighter in twelfth, The Twins in thirteenth, The Singers in fourteenth, and The E.G Lovers in fifteenth," Don said as those pairs reach the carpet in that order.

Back at the Botch or Watch, Lapis, Double G, Rigby, Rick, and The Nostalgia Critic line up at the starting line. The buzzer went off and those five people took off running, about thirty seconds into the run, the bulls knock Lapis and Double G off the course. But lucky enough, The Nostalgia Critic, Rick, and Rigby manage to survive the course and cross the finish line.

"Took you long enough f***er," AVGN said to The Nostalgia Critic.

"Sorry but I got freaking chased by bulls," The Nostalgia Critic said to AVGN.

The Nostalgia Critic, Rigby, and Rick got their tips, then the pairs got into cabs, and head off to the chill zone.

Back at the chill zone, The Reality T.V Pros, The Dolls, The Monster Battlers, and The Deathmatch Kings were racing to reach the carpet.

"The Reality T.V Pros in sixteenth, The Monster Battlers in seventeenth, The Dolls in eighteenth, and The Deathmatch Kings in nineteenth," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

 **"Eighteenth again, seriously they should put 18 on my chest because we will be in that spot all the time," Chucky said.**

 **"It is just a race Chucky," Tiffany said to Chucky.**

 **"I don't want to be in eighteenth anymore," Chucky said angrily and walked out of the confessional.**

 **"This happen a lot," Tiffany said.**

At the botch or watch, Randy, Kelso, Vinyl, Dean, and Nightwing were at the starting line, while Lapis was still on the ground from that run. Dawn then checks on her team mate.

"Lapis let me help you," Dawn said to Lapis.

"No," Lapis said.

"But," Dawn said.

"JUST LET ME DO THIS ON MY OWN," Lapis screamed.

"ENOUGH," Dawn screamed.

"Lapis, I know you can't trust no person or gem. But I'm your team mate and I want to help you, but now I'm regretting this whole race in the first place," Dawn said to Lapis as Dawn was starting to cry.

"Dawn your right, I can't trust anyone. After all the sh*t that has happen to me, the only person I believe in is me. But you were the only one that sees the good in me, even after acting like a bitch in this leg, you treated me with respect," Lapis said and then she asked Dawn, "why are you so kind to me?"

"After you rescue me in New York, I saw who Lapis is, a kind hearted gem who would save any person no matter what," Dawn said as she stopped crying and then the buzzer went off as those five racers were trying to survive the bulls.

"Do you want a clean start with me," Dawn asked as she extend her hand to Lapis.

After a few seconds, Lapis grabs Dawn's hand and Dawn help Lapis back onto her feet, although Lapis was stumbling a bit and then, Lapis was smiling after that speech.

"Aw, there's that smile I want to see," Dawn said as she put her fingers through Lapis' hair.

"Come on, let's finish this challenge," Lapis said as they walk back to the starting line.

Meanwhile, Randy, Kelso, Vinyl, Dean, and Nightwing cross the finish line and one of the bulls suddenly knock Kelso down.

"That goat just rammed me," Kelso said.

"It's a bull, not a goat, seriously stop smoking so much pot," Randy said to Kelso.

Randy, Kelso, Dean, Vinyl, and Nightwing grab their tips, the groups get into taxis, and head to the park.

Meanwhile, The Internet Critics, The Dimensional Travelers, and The Park Guys were in the park and were racing to the chill zone, it was a very close race between those teams.

"The Park Guys in twentieth place, The Internet Critics in twenty-first, and The Dimensional Travelers in twenty-second," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

At the Botch or Watch, J.J, James, Die Anna, Danny, and Jason Voorhees were at the starting line, ready for their run.

"Your up after this run," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Okay," Lapis said and then she heard something being taped and it was from Dawn.

"What are you doing," Lapis asked Dawn, who was busy taping up something.

"I'm covering your gem in tape so it would be protected," Dawn said to Lapis as she finish taping up Lapis' gem.

The buzzer went off and the bulls trample over Jason Voorhees, while the other four racers were running away from them. After a few minutes, Die Anna, Danny, James, and J.J cross the finish line, then they grab their tips, the groups then get into cabs, and head to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, South Park's Father and Son, The 70's Friends, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Night Time Heroes, and The Brothers In Arms were just meters away from the chill zone.

"The Brothers In Arms in twenty-third, The Canterlot High Musicians in twenty-fourth, The 70's Friends in twenty-fifth, South Park's Father and Son in twenty-sixth, and The Night Time Heroes in twenty-seventh," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

"That was a close one," Nightwing said.

"Close is not good enough," Batman said.

"With most teams reaching the chill zone, the fight to survive this race is on," Don said offscreen as photos of The Scientists, The Fandom Favorites, The Horror Movie Rivals, and The Hip Hop Father and Son were shown.

At the Botch or Watch, Jason Voorhees, Lapis, Leonard, and Double G were ready to do this challenge.

"Jason, we are the last four teams here. You need to run, what would your mother think of you now," Freddy said to Jason.

"Jason, you might not be a great swimmer, but you can show them all that you are a great runner," said the voice in Jason's head and the voice belong to his mother, Pamela Voorhees.

The buzzer went off and they took off running and oddly enough, Jason was also running (even though he was running like Logan Watson from _I Didn't Do It_ ).

The bulls knock Double G off the course, while Jason Voorhees, Lapis, and Leonard cross the finish line and grab their tips.

"Taconera Park," Lapis said reading the tip.

"Come on, we can make it," Freddy said to Jason as all three pairs got into taxis and head to the park.

Meanwhile, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Nation of Intoxication, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, and The Secret Agents were almost at the chill zone.

"The Nation of Intoxication in twenty-eighth, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers in twenty-ninth, The B.A.U in thirtieth, and The Secret Agents in thirty-first," Don said as those teams reach the carpet in that order.

 **"We didn't have a good day of racing," Ethan said.**

 **"Hopefully tomorrow will be much better," James said.**

At Botch or Watch, Double G finally completed the challenge and he grabs the tip.

"Taconera Park," Double G said as he read the tip and he continued, "I freaking hate Spain now."

The Hip Hop Father and Son hop into the taxi and head to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Scientists reach the carpet among the other three racers.

"Scientists, your in thirty-second place," Don said to Leonard and Sheldon.

"At least we got another chance of getting first," Sheldon said as he and Leonard stepped off the carpet.

Then, The Fandom Favorites stepped on the carpet, glad to still be in the race.

"Fandom Favorites, thirty-third place," Don said to the pair.

"We had a little fight, but we are ready to win this race," Lapis said and then Dawn takes the tape off of Lapis' gem, and it was still in tact.

"Not even scratch," Dawn said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a clod," Lapis said to Dawn.

"It's alright, now we can focus on winning this thing," Dawn said as she held onto Lapis' hands.

"Yeah, can you please get off my carpet," Don said to the pair as they stepped off the carpet.

Then, The Horror Movie Rivals land on the carpet.

"Horror Movie Rivals, you race another day, receiving thirty-fourth place," Don said to the pair.

"Jason stepped up, he ran like the wind and we are still in the race because of it," Freddy said as he and Jason step off the carpet.

As this sun sets, The Hip Hop Father and Son reach the carpet with Double G limping to the carpet.

"Double G and Triple G, unfortunately you are last to reach the carpet and your time in the race is over," Don said to the pair.

"Oh man," Double G said.

"I wish we could continue, but my dad definitely showed me he was tough to survive two legs," Triple G said.

"Thanks Trip," Double G said to Triple G.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of The Hip Hop Father and Son are shown.

"This race was tough. I thought we were going to be eliminated first, but we lasted two legs," Double G said.

"My dad might freak out a lot, but he did some crazy things, eating wasabi noodles and running with the bulls, my dad shows he can hang with the toughest people," Triple G said.

"Yeah, this race even inspired me to record a new album," Double G said.

 **[End Interview]**

Double G and Triple G were walking away from the park to the nearest airport to fly home.

"I got to call Babe and Kenzie, this race would be perfect for a new game for Game Shakers," Triple G said as he pulled out his phone and called his friends.

"As long as I don't run with bulls, it is fine with me," Double G said.

* * *

 **Two teams down and thirty-four to go, the race for the million is getting tougher by the minute. But, can the racers survive the next challenges coming up. Anyway, here are the results from the second leg.**

 **Standings (After the second leg):**

 **1st place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **2nd place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **3rd place: Frank West and Chuck Greene-The Zombie Fighters**

 **4th place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **5th place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadores**

 **6th place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **7th place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **8th place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **9th place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **10th place: Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy-Husband and Wife**

 **11th place: Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **12th place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **13th place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **14th place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **15th place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **16th place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **17th place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **18th place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **19th place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **20th place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **21st place: The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **22nd place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travelers**

 **23rd place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **24th place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **25th place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **26th place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son**

 **27th place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **28th place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **29th place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **30th place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **31st place: Ethan Hunt and James Bond-The Secret Agents**

 **32nd place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hoftstadter-The Scientists**

 **33rd place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **34th place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **35th place: Double G and Triple G-The Hip Hop Father and Son (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place and The Hip Hop Father and Son-35th place.**

 **Will The Magical Villains keep up with their performance or will another team step up and overthrow them.**

 **You have to tune in to find out.**


	10. Playa Del Flippin' Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 10: Playa Del Flippin' Part I**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, the teams left the sights of Japan and travel to sunny Spain. They encountered bulls and got violently (yet hilariously) thrown off the course, while The Magical Villains took first, The Fandom Favorites, The Horror Movie Rivals, and The Hip Hop Father and Son struggled with this challenge. Thanks to some motivation, The Fandom Favorites and The Horror Movie Rivals beat the odds and survive to race another leg, while The Hip Hop Father and Son hit a low note and were sent back home," Don said offscreen as clips from that episode was shown.

"Thirty-four teams are left and the race is about to get very heated," Don said as he walked across the park.

"Time to cool things down because it is time for...The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as he shine his incredibly white teeth.

After the intro was done, Don was standing near this beach with the Don Box in the background.

"We're back here in Pamplona and yesterday's first place team, The Magical Villains, are ready to get today's first tip," Don said as The Magical Villains walk over to the Don Box.

 **"Yesterday was a great start for us, we got first and we beat some pretty strong teams," Discord said.**

 **"Today will be the same, we will use strategy and beat all those teams again and receive first again," Jasper said.**

Discord then presses the button, grabs the tip, and reads what is on the tip.

"Drive to Barcelona Airport and book a flight to Mexico," Discord said reading the tip, Discord then snaps his fingers and a sombrero appears on his head, then he said, "ole"

Jasper then facepalm over Discord's trick.

"Mexico, home to Lucha Libre Wrestling, Day of the Dead, and police officers armed with AK-47 assault rifles (seriously they do)", Don said as the Mexican flag and photos of the country are shown.

"Once they land, they must make their way to here at Playa Del Carmen, where the Don Box awaits," Don said as he stands next to the Don Box in Playa Del Carmen.

"Hey taxi," Jasper said as a taxi stopped and The Magical Villains hop into the taxi and head to the airport.

Soon all the other teams got their tips and got into (or soon will get into) cabs. Meanwhile, The Cadets and Dumb and Psychotic were trying to get a cab.

"Taxi," Sanders said but no cabs stopped.

"Hey taxi," Flippy said but no taxis stopped.

"Don't worry Flippy, I got an idea for these taxis to stop for a war hero," MacArthur said to Flippy and then she stepped out onto the street.

"FREEZE," MacArthur shouted as she pulled out her badge and one taxi stopped suddenly, causing a huge pile up for of taxis in the process as Sanders, Flippy, and Lumpy looked on in shock.

"Police, we are commandeering this taxi, maggot," MacArthur said to the taxi driver as she pressed her face against the window.

"Got one," MacArthur said to Sanders as Flippy looked shocked at this situation.

 **"MacArthur is nuts, I don't know who is a worse cop, her or Lumpy," Flippy said.**

 **"I'm not that bad," Lumpy said to Flippy.**

 **"You arrest two people who didn't commit any crime and you let the two criminals to escape," Flippy said to Lumpy.**

 **"That would explain why I got fired after that incident," Lumpy said.**

 **The confessional switches to The Cadets.**

 **"I gotta admit, these two guys are pretty good. Maybe we should form an alliance with them," MacArthur said.**

 **"You realize that Lumpy has more jobs than anyone in this race and has killed more people as well," Sanders said to MacArthur.**

 **"I don't mind, but with Flippy's army experience, we can make it all the way to the finale," MacArthur said to Sanders.**

Meanwhile, The Underground Luchadores were in a cab, heading to the airport.

"No puedo creer que nos estamos dirigiendo a México. La carrera se dirige a nuestro propio terreno. (I can't believe we are heading to Mexico. The race is heading to our home turf.)," Drago said.

"Estos corredores no esperan que seamos tan bien en esta etapa. Pero la lucha libre en México desde hace años nos da más de una ventaja para nosotros porque sabemos que una gran cantidad de lugares en este país. (These racers will not expect us to be so good in this leg. But wrestling in Mexico for years gives us more of an advantage for us because we know a lot of places in this country.)," Fenix said.

"Nuestra predicción, Los Luchadores subterráneos conseguirá por primera vez esta pierna. (Our prediction, The Underground Luchadores will get first this leg.)," Drago said.

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites were struggling to get a taxi.

"Taxi," Dawn said but no taxis stopped.

"After what happened yesterday, me and Dawn are acting as one flawless unit. She is so sweet, kind, and gentle, she's sort of a girl for me," Lapis said as Dawn was in the background, trying to get a cab. Oddly enough, Lapis was staring at Dawn's butt.

"Are you looking at my butt," Dawn asked Lapis.

"No," Lapis said to Dawn as Dawn was still getting a cab.

"I'm totally looking at her butt. Such a beautiful ass she has, but she would never go out with me, not after stealing all the water in the world," Lapis said to the camera as Dawn was still getting a cab.

Meanwhile, The Cadets and Dumb and Psychotic got into one taxi with MacArthur driving, along with the taxi driver, Lumpy, and Flippy were sitting in the back seat.

"Do you have a map Sanders," MacArthur asked Sanders, who was searching for a map.

"No luck," Sanders said to MacArthur said.

"I got an idea," MacArthur said as she stopped the taxi.

"Barcelona Airport, directions, NOW," MacArthur said to the now scared taxi driver.

"Relax MacArthur, I have a map that will lead us to the airport," Lumpy said to MacArthur and he unfolded the map, which nearly takes up the entire back of the cab.

"Alright, where do we go," MacArthur asked Lumpy.

"In ten feet, make a left," Lumpy said.

"Got it," MacArthur said and she turned left, driving through a store as Sanders and Flippy were screaming at this dangerous scene of driving.

Meanwhile, The Singers were in another cab and racing to the airport.

"We have been doing good Austin, but we could do better," Ally said to Austin.

"I know, but we have Liv and Maddie in our alliance, with the four of us working together, we could get first in the race," Austin said to Ally.

"You know your right, the four of us are really strong together and we could beat the others in this leg today," Ally said to Austin.

Meanwhile, The Cadets and Dumb and Psychotic had reached the airport with their cab looking like it was destroyed in a demolition derby. Then both teams got out of the cab with Flippy looking terrified.

"Here you go Flippy, we reach the airport. As a officer I want to say, thank you for your service in the army," MacArthur said to Flippy and then she gives him a salute as she and Sanders head into the airport.

Then, Flippy faints from that insane driving.

 **"I think Flippy enjoyed my driving," MacArthur said.**

 **The confessional switches over to Dumb and Psychotic with Flippy in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.**

 **"I should have died in the war, I should have died in the war," Flippy said as he rocked back and forth.**

In the airport, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team was ready to get tickets for their flight.

"Two for Mexico," Murphy said to the clerk and Murphy asked him, "oh and do you offer free upgrades for pro wrestling champions?"

The clerk typed away and sees something.

"Ah yes we do, we offer free upgrades to former and current World Heavyweight champions," the clerk said to Blake and Murphy as Murphy clench his teeth in anger.

"Economy is fine," Murphy said angrily as he clench his teeth.

Minutes later, all the teams have reached the airport and books flights to Mexico.

"All the teams have arrived here at the airport and got flights to Mexico. The first seventeen pairs are on the first flight to Mexico, with the other seventeen pairs are leaving fifty minutes later on flight number two," Don said offscreen as the other seventeen pairs wait at the airport.

Later on, flight number one was in the air carrying The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Cadets, Dumb and Psychotic, The Gem Lovers, The Singers, The Twins, The Reality T.V Pros, The Creepypastas, The Underground Luchadores, The Magical Villains, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The American Alphas, Husband and Wife, The Crystal Gems, The E.G Lovers, The Monster Battlers, and The Zombie Fighters.

On the plane, Amethyst was relaxing in her seat, while Peridot was watching Camp Pining Hearts on the small t.v that was on the back of a chair in front of her (apparently it was the episode she watched 78 hours straight from the S.U episode, Log Date 7 15 2).

"Oh Percy, you should be with Pierre," Peridot said as she watched the episode and then, The Cadets approach them.

"Camp Pining Hearts, that's a stupid show," MacArthur said.

"How dare you insult Camp Pining Hearts," Peridot said to MacArthur.

"I kind of agree with Peridot, it is a decent show, I think Percy and Paulette make a cute couple," Sanders said.

"No, the most compatible pair is Pierre and Percy as it proves on my chart," Peridot said as she pulled out her new shipping chart.

"Why," Sanders asked.

"It's mostly subtext, well you see there is a moment in this episode," Peridot said and then we get into this long speech about Pierre and Percy.

After minutes of Peridot pointing, tossing papers, and acting like a utter lunatic, she finished her little rant about Pierre and Percy.

"And that's why Pierre and Percy are the most compatible pair in the camp," Peridot said as she turned around to see Amethyst, Sanders, and MacArthur sleeping, while Sapphire was standing beside them.

"Huh," Peridot said as Sapphire gave a thumbs up.

"Rah," Peridot said angrily and rips apart he shipping chart.

"With Peridot arguing about ships, flight number one has managed to land safely in Mexico," Don said offscreen as the first flight lands in Mexico.

Those seventeen pairs race out of the airport and get taxis.

"Hey taxi," Ruby said as she and Sapphire got into a taxi.

"Playa Del Carmen please," Liv said to the taxi as she and Maddie were in the cab.

"Hurry," Jasper said to the their driver in their cab.

Soon all the taxis took off to Playa Del Carmen with those seventeen pairs in them.

About thirty minutes later, the teams were getting close to their destination. Meanwhile, Dumb and Psychotic were talking strategy.

"Do you think we could trust The Cadets," Flippy asked Lumpy.

"I do, they won the first time," Lumpy said and then he asked Flippy, "do you trust them?"

"After that little ride to hell in Spain, I don't," Flippy said.

"Let's just see what happens today," Lumpy said.

Meanwhile, the first team to reach Playa Del Carmen was The Underground Luchadores, who got out of their cab and reach the Don Box.

"Bueno, vamos a ver lo que Don tiene reservado para nosotros. (Okay, let's see what Don has in store for us.)," Drago said as he presses the button and grabs the tip.

"Es un fracaso o reloj, Piñata Party Time. (It's a Botch or Watch, Piñata Party Time.)," Fenix said.

"¿Que tipo de fiesta? (What kind of party?)," Drago asked.

"In this Botch or Watch, whoever didn't run with the bulls in Spain must find one of these golden skulls, hidden in one of almost two thousand piñatas," Don said as he walked along Playa Del Carmen, holding a golden skull with the Ridonculous Race logo on it, and in the background were almost two thousand piñatas.

"While most of these piñatas contain candies or other horrible surprises, only thirty-four of them will contain a golden skull," Don said as he stands near a row of piñatas.

"Once they grab their skull from the piñata, it is a mile and a half run," Don said and then we transition to him standing on a chill zone and then Don said, "to this Chill Zone, the last team to arrive, could be saying adios to this race."

"Parece que es mi turno de hacer este reto. (Looks like it is my turn to do this challenge.)," Drago said.

Meanwhile, The Magical Villains, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Gem Lovers, and Dumb and Psychotic reach the Don Box and they grab their tips.

"It's a Botch or Watch, your up Connie," Steven Universe said to Connie.

"Yes," Connie said in a excited mood.

 **"This challenge is perfect for me, I been training with Pearl on sword fighting so using my skills to whack open those piñatas will be perfect," Connie said.**

 **"Of course, you are Miss Knight," Steven Universe said to Connie.**

 **"I know," Connie said to Steven Universe.**

"Piñatas, that should be easy Sapphire," Ruby said to Sapphire and then she turned around to see the thousands of piñatas.

Ruby then gets really angry and starts to burn with anger, literally.

"Uh Ruby, your burning up the sidewalk," Sapphire said to Ruby as she was burning up the sidewalk, and she walked away to the waiting area as Jasper just looked on.

"What a freak," Jasper said and then she hears someone eating something. So she turns around and sees Lumpy in her hair, eating a sandwich.

"What the hell are you doing," Jasper asked Lumpy.

"Nothing," Lumpy answered.

 **In the confessional was Dumb and Psychotic, Lumpy was busy eating his sandwich.**

 **"Where did you get that thing," Flippy asked Lumpy.**

 **"I found it in Jasper's hair, she keeps a lot of things in that huge hair of hers, food, a taser, even a bicycle," Lumpy said to Flippy.**

 **"I don't even want to know how those things got into her hair," Flippy said.**

Discord, Connie, Sapphire, Peridot, Flippy, and Drago head off to complete the Botch or Watch. Meanwhile, Peridot was wondering about that bat.

"Is this a weapon," Peridot asked while holding the bat.

"Yes Peridot, come on we don't want to be eliminated," Amethyst said to Peridot as Peridot begin to swing at piñatas.

"As Peridot is trying to figure out how a bat works, flight number two is almost close to landing in Mexico," Don said offscreen as the second flight was up in the air.

On the second flight was The Fandom Favorites, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Scientists, The 70's Friends, The Nation of Intoxication, The Brothers In Arms, The Dolls, The Secret Agents, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Dimensional Travelers, The Park Guys, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, South Park's Father and Son, The Internet Critics, The Night Time Heroes, The Canterlot High Musicians, and The Deathmatch Kings, readying for whatever they face next.

"Dawn, aren't the clouds beautiful," Lapis asked Dawn.

"Yes they are Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis as Dawn had her hand on top of Lapis' hand as Lapis just blush, knowing that she really likes Dawn.

About twenty minutes later, flight number two lands and those seventeen pairs run out of the plane and got into taxis, in the lead of that group was The Brothers In Arms.

"Alright, we got out of here behind those guys," Dean said.

"Let's hope the other pairs got held up whatever challenge they have in front of them," Roman said.

Meanwhile at the Botch or Watch, The Zombie Fighters, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Cadets, The American Alphas, Husband and Wife, The Singers, The Twins, The Monster Battlers, The Creepypastas, The Reality T.V Pros, and The E.G Lovers have reached the location as well and Chuck, Murphy, Sanders, Chad, Peggy, Liv, Ally, Marco, Jeff The Killer, Justin, and Flash were the ones that had to do the challenge.

Liv and Ally had open the piñatas, but only candy came out of it.

"Shoot, nothing," Liv said.

"We got to keep trying," Ally said.

Meanwhile, Marco opens a piñata and out came needles, but no skull.

"Who in their mind puts needles in this piñata," Marco asked.

Fifty feet behind Marco was Murphy who opened his piñata and all that was in it was candy.

"You got to be kidding me," Murphy said angrily.

"Just keep focus, we still have a really good chance of getting first," Blake said to Murphy.

Meanwhile, Justin was readying his bat, looking to hit the piñata.

 **"Hitting piñatas won't hurt any part of my body, how would swinging at piñatas hurt me," Justin said.**

Justin swings that bat onto the piñata and suddenly, Justin gets knocked thirty feet back, apparently the piñata had a mini airbag inside that knocked Justin back.

"Okay, that hurt my mojo so much," Justin said as he was in pain.

Meanwhile, Connie was using her swordfighting skills to bash open four piñatas in a four second span, but there was no skulls inside them.

"Seriously, how come none of those piñatas have skulls in them," Connie said.

Then, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Brothers In Arms, The Fandom Favorites, The Deathmatch Kings, and The Nation of Intoxication reach Playa Del Carmen and grab their tips. It was Freddy, Roman, Dawn, MASADA, and Devon doing the Botch or Watch.

 **"Again, worst thing to happen to us, this challenge is meant for Jason, he uses that machete every day to hack people up. But I have to do it, I mean how bad can it be," Freddy said.**

Dawn had try to open up the piñata, but she was having a hard time as Lapis was watching her partner.

"Oh boy," Lapis said.

"Hey, how is my beach summer fun buddy doing," Steven Universe asked Lapis.

"I'm doing fine, even though we might end up in last place if this keeps up," Lapis said to Steven Universe.

"So, how is Dawn," Steven Universe asked Lapis.

"She is kind, sweet, and she is mysterious," Lapis said.

"You like her, don't you," Steven Universe said to Lapis.

"Well as a friend I like her, but I'm not sure as a romantic partner," Lapis said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will be together," Steven Universe said to Lapis.

Meanwhile, Connie notices Dawn was having a hard time with the challenge, so Connie decides to help her.

"Hey Dawn, do you need any help," Connie asked Dawn.

"Sure, Steven said your a Swordfighter, I want to see if it is true," Dawn said to Connie.

Connie then moves Dawn's left foot forward, then she move Dawn's right foot back, then she raises Dawn's left arm up. Dawn then sees Connie swings at a piñata, but nothing came out.

Dawn then swings at her piñata and again, no skull came out.

"No skulls," Dawn said.

"Come on, let's try another piñata," Connie said to Dawn as they walk to another piñata.

A few moments later, The Scientists, The 70's Friends, The Dolls, The Dimensional Travelers, and The Night Time Heroes reach Playa Del Carmen and grab their tips. It was Sheldon, Steven Hyde, Chucky, Morty, and Batman that had to do the Botch or Watch.

"Man, that is one God ugly piñata," Chucky said as he looked at a piñata that looked like Malachite.

"Come on Chucky, start swinging that bat," Tiffany said to Chucky.

"Alright, I will," Chucky said as he bash open the piñata, but inside the piñata was these small gem crystals.

So when no one was looking, Chucky picks up a crystal and hides it up his sleeve.

Meanwhile, Chuck bash open another piñata and nothing came out of it.

"Damn it," Chuck said.

 **"Last leg we finished third, this leg we want to get first," Chuck said.**

 **"We want to make sure we play fair in this race, we don't want to cheat," Frank said.**

 **"Cheaters never win, just like those two assholes, Blake and Murphy," Chuck said.**

Meanwhile, Flippy opens up the piñata and he got blasted with smoke, Flippy then started to cough from that move.

Then, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The B.A.U, The Secret Agents, The Park Guys, The Internet Critics, The Canterlot High Musicians, and South Park's Father and Son reach Playa Del Carmen and grab their tips. It was Max, Spencer, Ethan, Mordecai, Angry Video Game Nerd, Octavia, and Stan that have to do the Botch or Watch.

About twenty feet away, Devon had bashed open a piñata and there was nothing inside.

"What the f**k, where's the skull," Devon said until Octavia notices something on Devon's head.

"Devon, don't move," Octavia said to Devon as a tarantula was crawling on Devon's head.

Octavia then swings the bat and hits Devon right on the head with it, but the tarantula moves out of the way.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for," Devon asked Octavia.

"There was a spider on your head," Octavia said to Devon.

"Well now I have a freaking concussion," Devon said as Octavia left and then the tarantula crawls back to the top of his head and sinks its fangs into the top of Devon's skull.

"OW," Devon screamed as feels the fangs digging into his skull.

 **"I told him that a spider was on his head, but did he listen, no," Octavia said.**

 **The confessional switches over to The Nation of Intoxication with Devon holding a can of cold beer on his skull.**

 **"So how does it feel getting bitten by that tarantula," Danny asked Devon.**

 **"I can tell you, it feels like two thumbtacks being driven forcefully into your head," Devon said to Danny.**

A few moments later, Flippy recovers from that smokey attack to see Sanders ready to smash a piñata.

"Come on Sanders, smash those piñatas to bits," MacArthur said to Sanders.

"I'm going to," Sanders said to MacArthur and she swings the bat, breaking the piñata in half.

Suddenly, these pop rocks spill out and they start popping on the ground. Unfortunately, Flippy heard this and drops his bat. For Flippy, the sound of popping candy was like the sound of bullets he heard when he was in the war.

Flippy then makes these scared sounds and then his teeth went from buck tooth to incredibly sharp like a shark, Flippy's eyes go from black Pac-Man like eyes to full yellowish green eyes with a dot in the middle, and also his voice went from high pitch to low and angry.

Then, Flippy started to growl in anger, knowing that he wasn't Flippy anymore. He was now Fliqpy, and he was ready to massacre anyone in his way.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Well everyone, those racers are about to see Flippy's dark side for the first time. If you don't know who Fliqpy is, then go to YouTube and look up Happy Tree Friends, then you'll know who I'm talking about.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned because next chapter another team may be eliminated.**


	11. Playa Del Flippin' Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 11: Playa Del Flippin' Part II**

* * *

The now flipped out Flippy known as Fliqpy looks on to see a metal bar on the sidewalk as Lumpy looked on, very fearful.

"Oh no," Lumpy said in a scared tone.

"Flippy has a dark side and his dark side has a tendency to kill anything in his path, let's hope that doesn't happen in this race," Lumpy said right into the camera.

Fliqpy then uses all of his strength to rip the post off the side walk. Meanwhile, Liv, Ally, Dawn, Connie, Jeff the Killer, Marco, and Peggy were whacking away at the piñatas as they see Fliqpy in the corner.

"RAH," Fliqpy screamed in anger as he runs towards the pack of racers as they move out of the way and Fliqpy smashes apart the piñatas, but no skulls came out of them.

"Dude, what the hell is his problem," Marco asked.

"He looked scarier than me and Jack combined," Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Fliqpy drops the bar and jumps onto another piñata, he rips the piñata in half and it poured out broken glass, Fliqpy pours some of it into his mouth and chews it in his mouth as Freddy and Discord looked on.

"That guy is seriously f**ked up," Freddy said.

"I kind of agree with you on that," Discord said.

Meanwhile, Ethan pulled out these glasses from his pocket and they were X-Ray specs, he puts them on his face and looks at these piñatas to see if a skull was in it. He then sees a piñata with a skull inside it.

"Jackpot," Ethan said as he bash open the piñata and the skull falls out of it.

"Got it," Ethan said as everyone was shocked.

"How is that possible," Morty said.

"I smell something fishy," Flash said.

"No, that smell is pure evil," Batman said.

"Yes Ethan, let's get to the chill zone," James said to Ethan as they started to race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Drago cracks open the piñata and a skull falls out of it.

"Sí, Tengo un cráneo. (Yes, I got a skull.)," Drago said.

"Vamos Drago, vamos a vencer a esos agentes secretos a la zona de enfriamiento. (Come on Drago, let's beat those Secret Agents to the chill zone.)," Fenix said to Drago as they race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, MASADA was searching around until he found this large piñata high above him.

 **"Most of the racers were going for the regular size piñatas, but in my mind, the skulls would be hidden in more obscure piñatas, so I try to find the more unique piñatas and smash them open," MASADA said.**

MASADA then throws the bat up in the air and opens the piñata, suddenly a bunch of light tubes spill out and they smash right into MASADA's face.

"What the hell," Peggy said as everyone was in shock.

 **"Why would someone fill a piñata with light bulbs," Peggy asked.**

 **"I wish I took those bulbs to the head," Al said.**

 **The confessional then switches over to The Behavioral Analysis Unit.**

 **"Is Don trying to kill us," J.J asked.**

 **"Hopefully not, they won't show anyone getting killed on T.V right," Spencer said.**

 **The confessional now switches over to The Deathmatch Kings with MASADA spilling blood out of his head.**

 **"How does it feel MASADA," Matt asked MASADA.**

 **"At least it is much better than taking that gusset plate to the arm," MASADA said.**

Meanwhile, Connie opens up a piñata and a skull comes out of it.

"Steven, I got a skull, come on," Connie said to Steven Universe as they run to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Secret Agents reach the chill zone as Don greets them.

"Ethan and James, you are the first team to arrive," Don said to the pair.

"Yes," Ethan and James said.

"However, Ethan used his X-Ray specs to find the skull and didn't play fair, for that, you two get a thirty minute penalty," Don said as a timer that showed 30:00 is shown.

"Please step aside," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it," James said.

"This sucks," Ethan said as they step aside.

At the Botch or Watch, Fliqpy picks up his bat and opens up another piñata, out came a skull.

"Alright, nice one Flippy," Sanders said to Flippy, but didn't notice that he was Fliqpy.

Fliqpy just looked at Sanders and in his mind, she was dressed up as a member of the Viet Cong.

"Flippy, are you ok," Sanders asked the war vet and then Fliqpy drops his skull, and jumps on Sanders, taking her down.

Fliqpy then starts to choke out Sanders as no one notice this attack. Fliqpy then raises his skull in the air and plans to crack it into Sanders' head.

But before that could happen, Lumpy runs up and grabs Fliqpy as they run to the chill zone.

"We got our skull, now let's go," Lumpy said as they ran to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, twenty-seven minutes were left on The Secret Agents' penalty as The Underground Luchadores land on the carpet.

"Underground Luchadores, you get first place," Don said to the pair.

"Oh mi dios, lo hicimos. (Oh my god, we did it.)," Drago said in an excited mood.

"Este es el momento más emocionante en mi vida entera. (This is the most exciting moment in my entire life.)," Fenix said.

At the Botch or Watch, MacArthur sees what happened to Sanders and she was not too happy.

"Those dirty guys, Flippy has the nerve to do that," MacArthur said in an angry mood.

"Let me just get back to the challenge," Sanders said as she got up and breaks a piñata, out came a skull.

"Yes, let's get those no good animals," MacArthur said as she and Sanders ran to catch up to Lumpy and Fliqpy.

At the chill zone, there was only twenty-one minutes left for The Secret Agents' Penalty just as The Half Gem and The Swordfighter reach the carpet.

"Second place," Don said to Steven Universe and Connie.

 **"Wow, that was the best finish for us," Steven Universe said.**

 **"We definitely have a chance of winning this race," Connie said.**

At the Botch or Watch, Stan was trying hard to find a skull in a piñata, but was not having luck.

"Man, Don must want us to work to get that skull," Stan said.

"Dammit Stan, work harder, I want to get to that chill zone," Randy said to Stan.

Meanwhile, Freddy uses his claw to slice up a piñata and out came a skull.

"Alright, now we are talking," Freddy said as he picked up the skull and then he and Jason Voorhees run to the chill zone.

Then, Roman uses his Superman Punch to break open the piñata and out came a skull as well.

"Oh yeah, believe that," Roman said as he picked up the skull and then he and Dean run to the chill zone as well.

Meanwhile, Dumb and Psychotic were getting closer to the chill zone as Lumpy decided to take a break.

"Okay, we are almost here," Lumpy said.

"Hey Lumpy, we are coming after you," MacArthur said to Lumpy as The Cadets were catching up to them. So, Lumpy continue to carry Fliqpy as he ran like the wind.

It was a close race between the two teams as the teams were still running hoping to get third place.

After a few minutes, Dumb and Psychotic reach the carpet as Lumpy put Fliqpy down.

"Third place to Dumb and Psychotic," Don said as Fliqpy sees Don as a Viet Cong soldier and tries to attack him.

"AH," Don screamed as Lumpy hold Fliqpy back.

"Flippy snap out of it," Lumpy said to his team mate as he slapped him across his face, then the soldier turned back to his normal Flippy self as he sees Lumpy as a civilian, not a soldier.

"Lumpy, what happened," Flippy asked Lumpy.

"You two," MacArthur said as she and Sanders reach the carpet as well.

"Cadets take fourth," Don said.

"Hey MacArthur, how are you doing," Flippy asked her, but then MacArthur pulls out her taser and shoots Flippy with it.

Flippy was feeling intense electric pain as the taser was in his body. Soon after, Flippy falls onto the ground as his foot was twitching in pain.

"That is for attacking Sanders and by the way, our alliance is over," MacArthur said to the pair as Sanders looks at Flippy.

 **"MacArthur, I don't think that was the Flippy that attacked me," Sanders said to MacArthur.**

 **"I saw with my own two eyes what he did to you, so now I'm keeping an eye on them," MacArthur said.**

 **The confessional switches over to Dumb and Psychotic with Flippy looking a lot like Brody after getting shocked by that boat engine during that boat ride to Iceland.**

 **"Flippy has post traumatic stress disorder and he can flip out at any popping sounds, ringing noise, blood, flashes, even fire. He has gotten better with fire, but he still has flip outs from time to time. I hope The Cadets can understand because that attack just cost us an alliance," Lumpy said as Flippy started to twitch a bit from the attack.**

At the Botch or Watch, Chucky and Discord bash open their piñatas and those piñatas had a skull in them.

"Sweet, got one," Chucky said as he grabbed the skull.

"Got the skull," Discord said as he got a skull as well as The Dolls and The Magical Villains race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Angry Video Game Nerd bashes open the piñata and out came E.T: The Video Game.

"Oh, not that piece of sh*t," AVGN said as he picked up the game and throws it away. The game actually hits Sheldon in the side of head.

"Ouch," Sheldon said as he hold his head in pain.

 **In the confessional was The Scientists as Sheldon had an ice pack to the side of the head.**

 **"I never thought I would get hit with a copy of E.T: The Video Game," Sheldon said.**

 **"First time for everything," Leonard said.**

Meanwhile, there was sixteen minutes left until The Secret Agents' penalty was over as The Horror Movie Rivals reach the chill zone.

"Fifth place," Don said to the pair.

"Yes," Freddy said.

Then, The Brothers In Arms reach the chill zone as well.

"Sixth place," Don said to Roman and Dean as they gave each other a fist bump.

At the Botch or Watch, Mordecai, Jeff, and Sapphire bust open their piñatas and inside them was skulls as well.

"Sweet," Mordecai said as he grabbed his skull.

"Got it," Jeff said as he got his skull.

"How predictable," Sapphire said as she grabbed a skull as well. Then, The Park Guys, The Creepypastas, and The Gem Lovers race to the chill zone as well.

At the chill zone, there was nine minutes left until The Secret Agents' penalty was up. Then, The Magical Villains reach the carpet.

"Seventh place," Don said to the pair as Jasper was not too happy.

 **"I really want first, but top ten is pretty good," Jasper said.**

Then, The Dolls reach the carpet as well.

"The Dolls, you get eighth place," Don said to the pair.

"Hallelujah, we didn't get eighteenth this time," Chucky said as he was excited not to get a horrible spot.

At the Botch or Watch, Murphy smashes a piñata as nothing came out of it.

"Oh damn it, how hard is it to find one freaking skull," Murphy said in anger.

Then, Dawn and Marco open their piñatas and inside was skulls.

"Yes," Dawn said as she hold up her skull.

"Sweet I got one too," Marco said as he got his skull and then The Fandom Favorites and The Monster Battlers race to the chill zone.

"Oh come on," Muprhy said in anger as he threw his bat to the ground.

At the chill zone, the penalty for The Secret Agents was up.

"Secret Agents, your penalty is up and you get ninth place," Don said to the pair as they breathe a sigh of relief.

Then, The Creepypastas, The Gem Lovers, and The Park Guys were just yards away from the chill zone as they race to the carpet.

"The Gem Lovers take tenth place, The Creepypastas in eleventh place, and The Park Guys in twelfth place," Don said as those pairs get on the carpet in that order.

At the Botch or Watch, Chuck swings at the piñata and all of a sudden, he gets blasted with this red paint, apparently the piñata was filled with a dye pack.

"Ah, dye pack," Chuck said as he was now blinded by the paint.

Meanwhile, Justin, Sheldon, Max, and Stan open their piñatas and out came skulls.

"I got one," Justin said as he grabs the skull.

"Took you long enough," Heather said to Justin.

"Finally, I'm done," Sheldon said as he picked up the skull.

"Huh, I should add this to my car," Max as held the skull in his hands.

"I got one dad," Stan said to his father as he picked up the skull.

"Woo hoo, in your face to all of those remaining teams," Randy said to those other teams as The Reality T.V Pros, South Park's Father and Son, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, and The Scientists race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Monster Battlers run up and reach the carpet.

"Thirteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Sweet," Star said.

Then, The Fandom Favorites reach the carpet as well.

"The Fandom Favorites, you get fourteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Alright," Dawn said as she and Lapis gave each other a high five.

At the Botch or Watch, Batman, Chad, and Morty crack open their piñatas and out of them were skulls.

"Success," Batman said as he picked up his skull.

"Oh yeah, American Alphas won't ever back down," Chad said as he grabbed his skull.

"Wow, I actually did it," Morty said as he got his skull as well. Then, The Night Time Heroes, The American Alphas, and The Dimensional Travelers race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Reality T.V Pros run up and they land on the carpet.

"Fifteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"We would be here faster if someone was not injured by a piñata," Heather said while looking at Justin.

"I said I was sorry," Justin said to Heather.

Several yards away, The Scientists, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, and South Park's Father and Son were racing to get to the carpet as fast as they can.

"South Park's Father and Son in sixteenth, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers in seventeenth, and The Scientists in eighteenth," Don said as the pairs reach the carpet in that order.

"Yes, we didn't finish in the bottom this time," Sheldon said in a excited mood.

At the Botch or Watch, Peridot, Liv, Ally, and Peggy smash open their piñatas and out of it were skulls.

"Yes, I got this decomposed human cranium," Peridot said as she held up her skull.

"We did it," Liv said as she got her skull.

"It took a long time, but we did it," Ally said as she hold up her skull.

"Look Al, I got a skull," Peggy said to Al.

"That's great Peg, let's hope it doesn't hurt us in the end," Al said to Peggy. Then, The Twins, The Singers, The Crystal Gems, and Husband and Wife race to the chill zone as well.

At the chill zone, The Night Time Heroes had reached the chill zone and land on the carpet.

"Batman and Nightwing, you guys are in nineteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Yes," Nightwing said.

"Meh, could do better," Batman said.

Then, The American Alphas reach the carpet and a few seconds later, The Dimensional Travelers reach the carpet as well.

"American Alphas in twentieth place and Dimensional Travelers in twenty-first," Don said as those pairs were on the carpet.

"Still in it," Jason Jordan said.

"We are still ready, willing, and Gable," Chad said as he pulled out his signature towel.

"Those guys are so weird," Rick said.

Back at the Botch or Watch, AVGN, Flash, Octavia, and Spencer bust open their piñatas and out of them was skulls.

"F*cking yes, that was a real pain in the f*cking ass," AVGN said as he got his skull.

"Got it," Flash said as he gets his skull.

"Fantastic," Octavia said as she grabs her skull.

"Got the skull and now it is time to head to the chill zone," Spencer said.

Then, The B.A.U, The Internet Critics, The E.G Lovers, and The Canterlot High Musicians race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Husband and Wife, The Singers, The Twins, and The Crystal Gems were racing to get to the chill zone. It was a very tense back and forth race between the four teams as the chill zone was getting closer.

"The Twins take twenty-second, The Singers in twenty-third, The Crystal Gems in twenty-fourth, and Husband and Wife in twenty-fifth," Don said as those pairs reach the carpet in that order.

"Phew, that was a close one," Austin said.

"But we survived this leg," Maddie said.

Back at the Botch or Watch, Devon and MASADA open up their piñatas and out of them were skulls.

"We got our skulls," Devon said as he grabbed their skulls.

"Deathmatch wrestling will never die," MASADA said.

Then, The Deathmatch Kings and The Nation of Intoxication race to get to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Internet Critics reach the carpet, followed by The B.A.U.

"Internet Critics take twenty-sixth place and The B.A.U take twenty-seventh place," Don said as those land on the carpet.

"I'm trying to remain calm knowing we came near the bottom of the pack," AVGN said.

"At least we still are in it to win it," J.J said.

Then, The E.G Lovers reach the carpet, followed by The Canterlot High Musicians.

"E.G Lovers take twenty-eighth place and The Canterlot High Musicians take twenty-ninth place," Don said as those pairs reach the carpet.

"Yes," Flash said.

"Twenty-ninth place, not the best, but we will take it," Vinyl said.

"As most of our teams checked in, the three remaining teams try hard to avoid elimination," Don said offscreen as photos of The 70's Friends, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, and The Zombie Fighters are shown.

At the Botch or Watch, Steven Hyde breaks open the piñata and a skull falls out.

"Man, this would be perfect to use as a bong," Steven Hyde said as he and Kelso race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Nation of Intoxication reach the carpet and a few seconds later, The Deathmatch Kings reach the carpet as well.

"Congratulations you two teams, you get thirtieth and thirty-first place-AH," Don said as he turned to see Devon with two throbbing lumps on his head and MASADA was covered in blood, Don was terrified to see them.

"What," MASADA and Devon asked.

 **"The doctors say that the swelling will be gone by tomorrow, lucky the tarantula was not venomous," Danny said.**

 **"Shut up Connor and let me drink," Devon said to Danny (mistaking him for Connor Claxton) as he took a drink from his can of beer.**

At the Botch or Watch, Chuck got a piñata open and out came a skull. He was able to pick it up, even though he was still having vision trouble.

"Yes, I got a skull," Chuck said.

"No you don't," Murphy said as he snatches the skull out of Chuck's hands.

"Hey," Frank said.

"So long suckers," Blake said as he and Murphy race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The 70's Friends land on the carpet.

"Kelso and Hyde, you guys get thirty-second place and are still in the race," Don said to the pair.

"Sweet," Kelso said as Hyde let out this laugh like he was high on something.

At the chill zone, Chuck opens up another piñata and out came another skull.

"I did it," Chuck said.

"Come on, we still have a chance," Frank said as they race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Don was waiting at the chill zone for the last few teams to check in.

"Man it is hot, we should get a fan or something," Don said.

Then, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team land on the carpet, happy to still be in the race.

"Blake and Murphy, you got are still in the race, getting thirty-third place," Don said to the pair.

"Alright," Murphy said.

"No one will stop us," Blake said.

Minutes later, Frank and Chuck land on the carpet.

"Frank and Chuck, you guys are in dead last. I'm sorry, your out of the race," Don said to the pair.

"Oh man," Frank said as Blake and Murphy gave this evil laugh as they wave good bye to the pair.

As Frank and Chuck left, Frank throws the skull at the wall and it breaks on impact as Blake and Murphy looked terrified.

"Oh boy, I would be afraid if I were you," Don said to Blake and Murphy.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of The Zombie Fighters time in the race are shown.

"It sucks to be out like this," Frank said.

"Yeah, we played fair and those two assholes cost us the game," Chuck said.

"We definitely had some great moments and I couldn't be any happier," Frank said.

 **[End Interview]**

Frank and Chuck were walking down the path, heading back to Playa Del Carmen as the sun was setting.

"Hey, do you think we could get some water, I think the paint is still affecting my vision," Chuck asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Frank said as they keep walking.

* * *

 **I know it sucks that Frank and Chuck are out, but I want Blake and Murphy to use an underhanded tactic (similar to The Ice Dancers) to stay in the race and get more development into their characters. Hopefully karma will strike them hard. Anyway, here are the stats after this leg.**

 **Standings (After the third leg):**

 **1st place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadores**

 **2nd place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **3rd place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **4th place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **5th place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **6th place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **7th place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **8th place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **9th place: Ethan Hunt and James Bond-The Secret Agents**

 **10th place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **11th place: Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **12th place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **13th place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **14th place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **15th place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **16th place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son**

 **17th place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **18th place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter-The Scientists**

 **19th place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **20th place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travelers**

 **21st place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **22nd place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **23rd place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **24th place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **25th place: Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy-Husband and Wife**

 **26th place: The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **27th place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **28th place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **29th place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **30th place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **31st place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **32nd place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **33rd place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **34th place: Frank West and Chuck Greene-The Zombie Fighters (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place, The Hip Hop Father and Son-35th place, and The Zombie Fighters-34th place.**

 **So, what exotic location will the remaining pairs go to next?**

 **You have to wait and see.**


	12. Coastal Terror Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 12: Coastal Terror Part I**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, thirty-four teams traveled down to Mexico and were challenged to bash open piñatas. We were introduced to Flippy's evil side and we nearly saw him murder Sanders, lucky that didn't happen. There was blood, spider bites, and dye packs causing much trouble for the racers. While The Underground Luchadores scored first, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team costs The Zombie Fighters the leg and Frank and Chuck were sent back to their zombie infested homes," Don said offscreen as footage from the last episode was shown.

"How will the thirty-three remaining teams do in this leg, you have to watch because it is time for, The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as he shined his white teeth.

After the intro was done, we return to Mexico to see Don standing in Playa Del Carmen with the Don Box in the background.

"We are back here in Playa Del Carmen with yesterday's winning pair, The Underground Luchadores, ready to grab today's first tip," Don said as The Underground Luchadores walk up to the Don Box.

"No puedo creer que llegamos por primera vez ayer. (I can't believe we got first yesterday.)," Drago said.

"Estamos demostrando estos corredores que no somos meterse. (We are showing these racers that we are not to mess with.)," Fenix said.

Drago then presses the button and grabs the tip.

"Vamos a Calanque de Maubois en la costa mediterránea. (We are going to Calanque de Maubois on the Mediterranean Coast.)," Drago said as he read the travel tip.

"Calanque de Maubois is on the southern part of France, home to some of most exotic beaches ever," Don said offscreen as the flag of France and other photos were shown.

"Seriously, the beaches are awesome," Don said as he was standing on the beach beside a Don Box and he continued, "they will travel by boat to this fancy beach where the Don Box is located."

"Taxi," Fenix said as The Underground Luchadores hop into the cab and race to the pier where the boats were located.

Soon after, all the remaining teams had gotten their tips and head off to the pier.

"All the remaining teams have gotten to the pier and got tickets for the boat ride, the first sixteen teams are on the first boat, while the remaining seventeen pairs are on boat number two and it won't be leaving for another fifty minutes," Don said offscreen as multiple teams reach the pier.

Several minutes later, boat number one was heading off to Calanque de Maubois, the pairs on this boat was The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Magical Villains, The Dolls, The Brothers In Arms, The Fandom Favorites, The Secret Agents, Dumb and Psychotic, The Cadets, The Underground Luchadores, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Monster Battlers, South Park's Father and Son, The Reality T.V Pros, The Creepypastas, The Gem Lovers, and The Park Guys.

On the boat, The Cadets were sitting talking about what happened yesterday.

"C'mon MacArthur, do you think your overreacting," Sanders asked MacArthur.

"No I am not, Flippy attacked you and as of now, they're our enemies and they are going to be so easy to beat," MacArthur said to Sanders.

"Aren't you being a little hard on them," Sanders asked MacArthur.

"No I'm not," MacArthur said to Sanders and then MacArthur points towards Lumpy.

Lumpy was looking out of the window and the waves were crashing up against the boat. Lumpy was staring to feel sick and then he vomits violently onto the floor.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Flippy said.

 **In the confessional was Dumb and Psychotic as Lumpy was holding up a metal bucket to puke in.**

 **"Lumpy is prone to sea sickness, he's fine when he is in the water, but whenever the water crashes up against the boat, he pukes up his guts," Flippy said and then Lumpy starts to vomit into his bucket.**

 **"Really, even mentioning crashing water makes you vomit," Flippy said to Lumpy.**

On boat one, Jasper decided to confront Steven Universe face to face, so she got up from her seat and walk over to where Steven Universe and Connie were sitting.

"So Rose, you are still in this thing," Jasper said to Steven Universe.

"Yes I am, you can't get rid of me that easily," Steven Universe said to Jasper.

"Your on a different battlefield Rose, you don't have your little band of misfits with you, just you and this human girl," Jasper said to Steven Universe and then she stares at Connie.

"Maybe you forgot, we were the ones left standing and you got sent into the ocean," Steven Universe said to Jasper as Jasper pushes Steven Universe.

But suddenly, Dean Ambrose intervene in this situation before it got out of hand.

"Hold on, let's just calm down before I have to throw one or both of you off this boat," Dean said to those two racers.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth," Jasper said to Dean.

"Oh that's so f**king funny," Dean said and then he jumps right onto Jasper, trying to hit her with punches.

Soon, Roman, Steven Universe, Connie, Drago, Fenix, Lumpy, and Flippy grab Dean and hold him back. While Discord, Jason Voorhees, Freddy, Chucky, Tiffany, Jeff The Killer, and Laughing Jack were holding back Jasper, preventing a brawl on the ship.

"Man, this boat is full of freaks," Justin said.

"And not the ones that are sitting next to us," Heather said as she referring to The Fandom Favorites, who were busy meditating beside them.

"Isn't this relaxing Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis.

"Yes it is," Lapis said as she started to blush, still having a crush on Dawn.

"While the teams on boat one are dealing with chaos, the rest of the teams are ready to get on boat two," Don said offscreen as the teams were ready to get on boat two.

Meanwhile, Husband and Wife, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The Scientists, The Singers, The Twins, The American Alphas, The Dimensional Travelers, The Night Time Heroes, The Deathmatch Kings, The 70's Friends, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Internet Critics, The Canterlot High Musicians, The E.G Lovers, The Nation of Intoxication, and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team got onto the boat. Meanwhile, The Crystal Gems were still outside and haven't got into the boat.

"Uh, this is going to take forever to get to our destination," Amethyst complained.

"Unless you can magically get there, we have to settle with this aquatic mode of transportation," Peridot said to Amethyst.

"I got it," Amethyst said and then she shape-shifts into a helicopter.

"Get in," Amethyst said to Peridot.

"It is against the rules," Peridot asked Amethyst.

"There is no rules that say that a gem can be a mode of transportation," Amethyst said.

"Alright then," Peridot said as she hopped into Amethyst and they flew to Calanque de Maubois.

Meanwhile on boat two, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team was very angry that they got stuck on the boat with the pairs that were in the back of the pack.

"I can't believe it, we are on the last boat with all these pathetic losers," Murphy said as Jason Jordan and Batman hear this.

"What did do you just say," Jason Jordan asked Murphy.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us right to our faces," Batman said to Murphy.

"Like I explain to you two, face it, we are the best team in the race, not these American Losers and this pathetic pair of heroes," Murphy said insulting The Night Time Heroes and The American Alphas.

Batman and Jason Jordan try to attack Murphy, but Nightwing and Chad were holding him back.

"Slow down Batman, don't do it," Nightwing said to Batman.

"Save your energy Jason, this excuse for a tag team is not worth it," Chad said to Jason Jordan as The American Alphas and The Night Time Heroes move away from NXT's Most Hated Tag Team.

"Oh boy, and we been only on this ship for an hour," Al said.

"Hey lunatic, do you have any skewers I can use," Al asked MASADA.

"Uh sure," MASADA said to Al and hands him two skewers.

Al was about to jam through skewers right into his skull, but Peggy grabs the skewers and breaks them apart. She then throws them out of the window.

"No Al, we need to win this race and you need to be alive to do it," Peggy said to Al as Al was almost close to crying.

"As even more chaos is happening on boat two, boat number one has finally reached their destination," Don said offscreen as boat one docked in Calanque de Maubois.

Soon, the first sixteen teams race off the boat and try to find the Don Box.

"Look, there's the Don Box," Randy said pointing to the Don Box as those sixteen teams race to the Don Box.

Then, those sixteen teams reach the Don Box, press the button, and they all grab their tips.

"It's a Botch or Watch, who's turn is it," Steven Universe asked Connie.

"It's your Steven," Connie said to Steven Universe and then she asked him, "what's the challenge?"

"Who's ready to swim with the sharks," Lumpy said as he was terrified at what the tip said.

"In this Botch or Watch, whoever didn't bust open the piñatas in Mexico must swim out into the ocean and a grab a tip off a fin of a great white shark," Don said as he was standing in a barrel, then a shark try to get him as Don screamed a little.

"Try that again and you will get it," Don said to the shark.

"Note, eaten team members will result in elimination from the race," Heather said as she read the tip.

"Alright, let's do it," Dean said as he hopped into the water, since there was no change rooms, they had to do the challenge in the clothes they had on.

"I don't think this is safe Lumpy," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"Relax Flippy, I know what to do in this situation," Lumpy said to Flippy as he pulled out a dummy that looked like Pop.

"Is that a dummy of Pop," Flippy asked.

"Yes, I'm going to toss it into the water and see if it's safe," Lumpy said as he toss the dummy into the water.

Seconds later, three sharks swim up and tear the dummy to pieces as Flippy and Lumpy looked terrified.

"Well that definitely answer the question," Flippy said.

Soon, Ruby, Tiffany, Fenix, Jasper, Steven Universe, Laughing Jack, Lumpy, Star, Randy, Heather, Rigby, and James jump into the water and start the challenge.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to crush this challenge," MacArthur said as she jumps into the water.

"Your going to do great Lapis," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Thanks Dawn," Lapis said to Dawn as Lapis enters the water.

Jason Voorhees sees the challenge and walks away from it, this angers Freddy a lot.

"What the hell Jason, I know you are afraid of the water, but I don't want to take a penalty because your a chickensh*t coward," Freddy said in anger but then he sees Jason building a makeshift boat using two steel garbage cans and a bench.

"Oh your building a boat, that's a good idea," Freddy said and then Jason Voorhees put his boat in the water, hops on it, and paddles towards the sharks.

Meanwhile, Ruby has a hold of a shark, trying to get that tip. But she was having a hard time getting it.

"Come on you stupid shark, give me that tip," Ruby said angrily to the shark.

At a different part of the ocean, Randy was doggy paddling towards the sharks.

"I guess my dad can do it, I mean if he can handle working as a security guard at the mall during Black Friday, he can handle swimming with sharks," Stan said.

"Really, your dad has the mind of a teenager, my girl Tiff can easy stab those sharks to death," Chucky said to Stan.

"Listen Chucky," Stan said and then they hear a helicopter above them, they look to see it was Amethyst and Peridot.

"Dude, what the hell," Stan asked.

"Weren't they in the back of the pack," Chucky asked.

Soon, Amethyst lands on the ground and Peridot got out. Afterwards, Amethyst shape-shifts back to her normal body as Peridot got the tip.

"Well Amethyst, it's a Botch or Watch and it is your turn to do it," Peridot said to Amethyst.

"This is going to be so easy," Amethyst said as she jumped into the water.

"Am I finding it suspicious that The Crystal Gems got here before the second group of racers," Ethan asked.

"Yes," Roman said.

"It is very suspicious," Freddy said.

Minutes later, the racers were struggling to get the tip off the sharks. MacArthur was chasing after the shark because the shark was a little bit frightened of the cadet.

"Come on shark, get back here," MacArthur said angrily to the shark.

Meanwhile, Heather was trying to find a shark that had a tip on it's fin.

"How many sharks does this challenge have," Heather asked.

Then, the boat that was carrying the last sixteen pairs was reaching the beach as those pairs look out the window to see what was going on.

"What are they doing," Austin asked.

"It appears they are swimming for something," Liv said.

"What are they swimming for," Devon asked and then a shark suddenly appeared towards the boat as several racers were scared as they scream while Sheldon jumped onto Leonard's arms.

"This is why we watch _Jaws_ when your not in your apartment," Leonard said to Sheldon.

Soon, the second boat docked as the sixteen pairs race out of the boat and towards the Don Box.

"Oh man, here comes the competition," Ethan said.

"Now this is freaking serious," Jeff the Killer said.

The other sixteen pairs grab their tips and Blake, The Nostalgia Critic, Austin, Maddie, Nightwing, J.J, Al, Jason Jordan, Matt, Danny, Kelso, Vinyl, Twilight, Rick, Die Anna, and Leonard were the ones that had to do the Botch or Watch, so they got into the water and join the others.

Meanwhile, Randy was still swimming trying to get a tip, then suddenly a shark jumped out and try to eat him. Lucky for Randy, he dodges the shark and actually grabs the tip in an instant.

"Oh yeah, first one to finish," Randy said.

Meanwhile, the other racers were watching their partners doing the challenge.

"I hope Austin doesn't get his beautiful face ripped apart by a shark," Liv said.

"Don't worry, me and Austin have dealt with Big Momma, so this should be easy," Ally said to Liv.

Meanwhile, Murphy was watching his partner swimming like an Olympic athlete.

"Look at Blake, such grace, such power, he is better than all of these punks," Murphy said and then a goose bit him on the butt.

"Ouch," Murphy said as he stared angrily at the goose.

"You want to be made into soup you ass," Murphy said to the goose.

Meanwhile, Stan sees his dad swimming back onto shore.

"STAN, GRAB A BUCKET AND A SHOVEL, WE ARE GOING TO BUILD SANDCASTLES," Randy shouted at Stan as Randy was swimming to shore.

"Randy is right, for this All-In challenge, teams will have to build a sandcastle version of the Palace of Versailles using the equipment they are provided," Don said as he stood near a pile of sand.

"Once the castle are approved by sandcastle expert, Sandy McCastles, it is a three mile walk on the beach," Don said as he stood beside Sandy and then it transition to Don standing on the chill zone and then Don said, "to this chill zone."

"The last team to arrive, could be sent home," Don said.

Randy soon swam up to the beach and just collapse in exhaustion from that swim. Stan then grabs the tip out of his dad's hands.

"So, we have to build the Palace of Versailles, can't be that hard," Stan said as he sees a photo of the palace.

"Oh f***ing sh*t," Stan said.

Meanwhile, Jasper was punching a shark in the face in desperation, trying to get the tip.

"Give me the tip you stupid shark," Jasper said in anger to the shark.

"That is really wrong to a punch a shark like that," Dawn said as she watches Jasper.

"You can't change Jasper, she will always be an angry lunatic," Lapis said to Dawn as she was trying to find a tip off a shark.

Soon, Blake and Maddie manage to grab a tip and swam back to shore.

"Alright, Blake just got the tip and we are much closer to first place," Murphy said as he swam back on shore.

Meanwhile, Jason Voorhees swam towards the sharks in his boat and one shark was watching Jason like a hawk. So, Jason lifts up his mask to reveal his disgusting warped face and the shark swam away, but not before Jason got the tip.

"Yes, score one for us," Freddy said in excitement and Jason paddle back to shore.

Suddenly, MacArthur swam back to shore, carrying one of the sharks, she then drops the shark near the shore.

"Wow, that was insane," Sanders said in shock.

MacArthur then grabs the tip off the shark and then throws the shark back into the ocean.

"Let me tell you I don't want to mess with MacArthur," Morty said.

"Yes, she makes Yellow Diamond look normal," Peridot said.

Meanwhile, James, Dean, Ruby, Laughing Jack, and Al got a tip and were swimming back to shore. On the beach, South Park's Father and Son, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, and The Twins were building their castles.

"This is going great Stan, we could be in first this time," Randy said to Stan.

"Well, we need to beat Blake and Murphy, plus Liv and Maddie to get to it first," Stan said.

Meanwhile, The Horror Movie Rivals see the reference photo of the palace and begin to work on it. Freddy fills up the bucket with sand and places it upside down, when he lifts it up, the sand collapses on him.

"Well, that was unexpected," Freddy said.

Soon, Star pulls out a tip she got from a shark.

"Yes," Star said as a few sharks were swimming around her so she swam back to the shore as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, The Secret Agents were studying the palace and making a plan on how to construct this building.

"Do you think building a smaller version of the palace is a good idea," James asked Ethan.

"No way, it's The Ridonculous Race, we have to go big or go home," Ethan said to James.

"Of course," James said.

Meanwhile, Lapis was having a hard time finding a shark with a tip on it.

"I can't find it," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Keep trying, there has to be a shark with a tip on it," Dawn said to Lapis.

Meanwhile, Jasper, Fenix, Austin, Jason Jordan, Twilight, and Amethyst manage to grab tips from numerous sharks and were swimming back to shore.

At the same time, The Gem Lovers manage to get a part of the palace built.

"Finally, we got one to stand up," Ruby said.

"And it took eight attempts for it to stand up," Sapphire said as there was eight piles of sand from their previous attempts.

Then suddenly, their building collapses again.

"Are you kidding me," Ruby said in an angry tone.

Ruby then picks up a rock and throws it into the ocean, but it ends up hitting Danny right in the skull.

"Ouch, who threw that rock," Danny asked as Ruby whistled and walks away from that scene.

Meanwhile, Die Anna, Rick, Nightwing, Vinyl, J.J, and Matt manage to get tips as well as they start to swim back to shore.

In the water, The Nostalgia Critic manages to get a tip as well.

"What do you know that was easy," The Nostalgia Critic said and then a shark rises out of the water and is behind The Nostalgia Critic.

The Nostalgia Critic turns around and see the shark who looked very angry.

"AH," The Nostalgia Critic screamed as he try to get away form the shark that was chasing him.

 **In the confessional was The Internet Critics with The Nostalgia Critic looking battered and torn from the shark.**

 **"I so want to kill that shark right now," The Nostalgia Critic said.**

 **"I feel the same thing asshole," AVGN said.**

"AH," Lumpy screamed as he swam away from another angry shark.

Meanwhile, Steven Universe manage to got a tip.

"Got one," Steven Universe said.

"Me too, and I want to smoke it so bad," Kelso said.

"As most of the teams are done the Botch or Watch, some are in deep water," Don said offscreen as The Fandom Favorites were having a difficult time with the challenge.

"Dawn, I can't do it, I can't get a tip," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Don't give up, I believe in you Lappy," Dawn said to Lapis.

Meanwhile, Heather had an idea to get a tip and get a lead on everyone else. She then whispered something to Justin and after she is done, she try to get The Fandom Favorites attention.

"Hey girls, get a look of this," Heather said to The Fandom Favorites and then Justin rips off his shirt, showing off his abs, immediately The Fandom Favorites were distracted by this.

"Wow," Dawn said admiring Justin's hotness.

"That guy is so freaking hot," Lapis said.

Not only was the distraction affecting The Fandom Favorites, but multiple teams as well, including The Gem Lovers.

Sapphire was distracted by Justin, so Ruby decided to snap her out of her trance.

"Sapphire, snap out of it, focus on your eternal flame," Ruby said to Sapphire, shaking her out of her state, lucky Sapphire snapped out of her trance.

Meanwhile, Lumpy got a tip from a shark and was swimming back when he saw Justin and his abs.

He was so distracted that he was swimming away from the shore and was swimming to the right.

Flippy then sees what was coming towards Lumpy.

"Lumpy, shark," Flippy warned Lumpy, but Lumpy was still swimming towards a shark, who had his mouth wide open.

Then, Lumpy swims right into the shark's mouth and then the shark closes it's mouth, it looked like the shark had ate Lumpy.

"Oh god," Flippy said in shock, thinking his team mate had eaten by a shark.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Boy, it took forever but I got another chapter out. I can easily see this thing happening to Lumpy, he is not the brightest bulb of the bunch.**

 **Stay tuned because in the next chapter, someone might be eliminated.**


	13. Coastal Terror Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 13: Coastal Terror Part II**

* * *

"Oh no, Lumpy just got eaten by that shark are race dreams are over," Flippy said.

"Wait, I think that shark is choking," Dawn said as the shark was trying to cough up Lumpy.

Meanwhile, Heather manages to get the tip off the choking shark.

"Score," Heather said.

Then, the shark performs the Heimlich maneuver on himself and he coughs up Lumpy, causing Lumpy to fly through the air.

"AH," Lumpy screamed as he crash lands on the beach right in front of Flippy.

Lumpy then pulls out the tip and Flippy was relieved at this scene.

"Oh thank god," Flippy said as he turned to face Justin.

"Hey asshole, my friend might be distracted by bright and shiny things, but this takes things too far, prepare to face your ultimate fate," Flippy said to Heather and Justin.

 **"I don't care about those Total Drama D-listers, when you hurt my friend, you are in for a world of hurt," Flippy said.**

Meanwhile, Danny, Leonard, and Rigby got tips as well.

"Just got the tip," Leonard said.

"Me too," Rigby said.

"Even after getting hit in the skull won't slow me down," Danny said.

As those three guys head back to shore to build the palace, The Fandom Favorites were still struggling at the challenge.

"Dawn I give up," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Lapis, I know it seems bad right now, but keep going for me," Dawn asked Lapis.

"Okay Dawn, I will keep going for you," Lapis said to Dawn as Lapis kept swimming until she got a tip.

Meanwhile at the beach, all the other teams were building their palaces trying to get it done.

"Hey, how about we have the Diamond symbol on the palace," Jasper asked Discord.

"Man, what's with you and the whole Diamond Authority," Discord asked Jasper.

The Singers and The Twins were making great progress on their palaces.

"This palace is going great, we could get first this time," Ally said.

"You know guys, what would be even more amazing is we beat those douches Blake and Murphy to the carpet first," Maddie said to The Singers.

"Of course, Blake and Murphy are the stains of NXT," Austin said.

Meanwhile, South Park's Father and Son completed their palace as Sandy was inspecting it, but it was no good because it was too small (similar to Dwayne & Junior's palace).

"Not good enough, what do you mean it is not good enough," Randy said to Sandy as Sandy walked away.

"Hey, I have more gold records than you have teeth pal," Randy said angrily to Sandy as Randy was walking towards Sandy, while Stan just facepalm at that scene.

Meanwhile, Lapis walks up to the shore, looking beat after dealing with the sharks.

"Oh my god Lapis, are you okay," Dawn asked Lapis.

"I'm alright, although I'm probably going to need first aid after this challenge," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Oh wait, I got something," Lapis said as she pulls out a tip and Dawn was excited.

"Lapis, I'm so very proud of you," Dawn said to Lapis as she gave Lapis a hug.

"Come on, we can still catch up with everyone else," Dawn said to Lapis as they ran to catch up with everyone else.

All the teams were now building away at their palaces, it was going smoothly except for The Secret Agents who were still building their huge palace.

"We need more details in the windows, they don't seem real enough," James said.

"That's true and the roof needs to have a high point on it," Ethan said to James.

Meanwhile, Randy and Stan were able to build their palace a bit bigger, it was medium size.

"Hey kid, what do you think of it now," Randy said to Sandy as Sandy walks towards the pair.

He looks at the palace and gave a thumbs up because it was approved.

"Sweet, let's get to the Chill Zone," Stan said as he and his father raced to the Chill Zone.

Then, Star sees the palace from a far piece.

"Wow, nice palace," Star said.

Then, MacArthur sees the medium sized palace.

"It's not a small building," MacArthur said.

"Come on, we can still beat these losers," Blake said to Murphy as they keep building away.

Meanwhile, The Creepypastas were going along pretty well when Jeff the Killer had an idea.

"You know what this palace needs," Jeff said to Laughing Jack.

"What," Jack asked.

"Some blood," Jeff said as he poured a bucket of fish blood onto the palace, unfortunately, the palace collapses due to the blood.

"Maybe using blood on a sand castle was a really bad idea," Jack said to Jeff.

"Yes it was," Jeff said.

Meanwhile, The Gem Lovers got their palace all built up, but Ruby had an idea on her mind.

"You know what would be cool, if I super heat this palace and it turns into glass," Ruby said to Sapphire.

"Yeah, I think it would be perfect," Sapphire said as Ruby begins the task of turning the palace into glass.

Meanwhile, Randy and Stan reach the Carpet of Completion.

"Randy and Stan, you are the first team to arrive at the chill zone," Don said to Randy and Stan.

"Yeah, alright," Randy said in an excited mood.

"However, Randy broke a rule when he read the tip before reaching the shore," Don said to the father and son and Randy was furious.

"Do you know who I am," Randy asked Don.

"No I don't," Don said.

"I'm Lorde," Randy said.

"No you are not," Don said to Randy.

"You want me to put on my wig and rub my c*** to prove that I'm Lorde," Randy said as Don was getting impatient with Randy.

"Twenty minute penalty," Don said as a red "20:00" appeared on the screen.

 **"Really dad, you pulled out the Lorde card," Stan said to his father.**

 **"Hey I had to do something, I really want first place," Randy said to Stan.**

At the Botch or Watch, the palaces that belonged to NXT's Most Hated Tag Team and The Crystal Gems were done and they were approved by Sandy. Then, the two teams raced to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Horror Movie Rivals were almost done with their palace.

"Alright, all I need is to just fix the side of the building and we are done," Freddy said and as he was close to touching it, the palace just collapses by the tip of Freddy's claw.

"I can't believe we are going to start this all over again," Freddy said as Jason Voorhees nods in agreement.

"I'll grab the bucket," Freddy said as he went to grab the bucket.

At the Chill Zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team reaches the carpet while South Park's Father and Son look on to the side in disappointment.

"NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, you get first place and without cheating, nice work," Don said to Blake and Murphy as the former NXT Tag Champions were celebrating.

 **In the confessional, Blake and Murphy were celebrating their first place victory.**

 **"Oh yeah, we are the best, we got first, we are freaking champions of the world," Blake said in excitement.**

 **"Hey Revival, you guys can suck it," Murphy said to the camera, talking about famous NXT Tag Team, The Revival.**

"Amethyst and Peridot, you arrive in second place," Don said to The Crystal Gems who just landed on the carpet.

"Victory," Peridot said.

"However, you didn't arrive Calanque de Maubois by boat, you travel by Amethyst, twenty minute penalty," Don said to The Crystal Gems and then "20:00" appears on the screen.

 **"What, there is a rule that gems can't be used for travel," Amethyst said.**

 **"They need to make sure everyone plays fair," Peridot said to Amethyst.**

At the Botch or Watch, The Singers and The Twins got their palaces done and after inspecting them, Sandy approves the palaces and the two teams race to the Chill Zone.

"Oh man, those pretty teens are passing us," Heather said.

"I would go faster if I don't want sand under my nails," Justin said as Heather was getting angry.

Meanwhile, The Singers run up and land on the Chill Zone.

"Austin and Ally, you two get second place," Don said to The Singers.

"That was awesome," Austin said in an excited mood.

"Our first top three finish," Ally said.

As The Singers left the carpet, The Twins were the next pair to reach the carpet.

"The Twins, third place," Don said to Liv and Maddie.

"Oh yeah, bam what," Maddie said.

"Definitely a great finish, but I desperately want first place," Liv said.

At the Botch or Watch, Husband and Wife, The American Alphas, The Cadets, and The Brothers In Arms got their palaces done and after they got the approval from Sandy, the four teams race to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites were still behind everyone else.

"We are still falling behind, I feel like I'm responsible for this," Dawn said sadly.

"Dawn it isn't your fault, that challenge was hard and I had to do it, but like you say we aren't giving up," Lapis said to Dawn as they keep working away.

At the Chill Zone, the penalty for South Park's Father and Son was up and they step onto the carpet.

"Fourth place," Don said to Randy and Stan.

A few minutes later, the penalty for The Crystal Gems was up and they were the next pair to step on the carpet.

"Fifth place," Don said to Amethyst and Peridot.

At the Botch or Watch, The Underground Luchadores, The Deathmatch Kings, The E.G Lovers, and The Magical Villains got their palaces done and they got Sandy's approval that they got it done correctly, so those four teams start racing to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Canterlot High Musicians were trying to step up the process.

"Come on Octi, we need to get this palace party ready," Vinyl said to Octavia.

"What's with you and parties," Octavia said to Vinyl.

At the Chill Zone, The Cadets run up and they land on the carpet.

"Sixth place," Don said to The Cadets as Sanders and MacArthur gave each other a high five.

A minute and a half later, Husband and Wife land on the carpet next.

"Seventh place," Don said to Al and Peggy.

"Sweet," Al said.

"We are still in the race Al," Peggy said to Al.

At the Botch or Watch, Sandy didn't like how The Gem Lovers turned their palace into a glass sculpture.

"What do you mean it is not right," Ruby asked Sandy as Sandy just walked away, apparently he doesn't want to be near the angry gem.

"Ruby, calm down," Sapphire said to Ruby.

"That's what you think, I'm an eternal flame baby," Ruby said as she picked up the glass sculpture.

She then throws the sculpture away as the building was in the air, it came crashing down and it landed back first on Devon, the glass shattered on impact as Devon in pain.

"AHH, WHAT THE F**K," Devon screamed in pain while Ruby just walked away.

At the Chill Zone, The Brothers in Arms run up and hop onto the carpet.

"Brothers in Arms, eighth place," Don said to Dean and Roman.

"Pretty good," Roman said.

Three minutes later, The American Alphas run up and they land on the carpet next.

"American Alphas, ninth place," Don said to Jason Jordan and Chad Gable and the two guys were seen celebrating that they were still in the race.

At the Botch or Watch, The Monster Battlers, The Night Time Heroes, The Park Guys, and The Dolls also completed their palaces and after inspecting them, Sandy approves the palaces and those four teams race to the Chill Zone.

The B.A.U were trying to finish up their palace so they can get to the Chill Zone.

"Come on Spence, we need to get our palace finish," J.J said to Spencer.

"I know, I just need to add the little details in the model," Spencer said.

At the Chill Zone, The Magical Villains run up and stepped onto the carpet.

"Tenth place," Don said to Jasper and Discord.

Seconds later, The Underground Luchadores step onto the carpet as well.

"Eleventh place," Don said to Drago and Fenix.

"Definitivamente no es nuestro mejor resultado, pero bueno, al menos, todavía estamos en la carrera (Definitely not our best finish, but hey at least we are still in the race.)," Drago said.

About four minutes later, The Deathmatch Kings run up and they also step on the carpet.

"Twelfth place," Don said to Matt and MASADA.

"Phew, at least we got a decent spot," Matt said.

Then, The E.G Lovers run up and they step onto the carpet.

"E.G Lovers, thirteenth place," Don said to Twilight and Flash.

"Awesome," Flash said.

"That was a hard day," Twilight said.

"Everyday in this race is a hard day," Don said to Twilight.

At the Botch or Watch, The Internet Critics, The Scientists, The 70's Friends, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, and The Reality T.V Pros got their palaces finished and after closer inspection, Sandy approves the palaces and so those five teams race to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites were seeing the amount of teams that were left.

"We are last, we are done," Dawn said as she was getting upset by this situation.

"Don't be like that Dawn, we will finish this challenge," Lapis said as she and Dawn continue the challenge.

At the Chill Zone, The Night Time Heroes step up onto the carpet.

"Fourteenth place," Don said to Batman and Nightwing.

A few seconds later, The Monster Battlers land on the carpet as well.

"Fifteenth place," Don said to Star and Marco.

"Woo hoo, fifteenth place," Star said in an excited mood.

"Uh Star, fifteenth is not good," Marco said to Star.

"But in a field of thirty-three, it is good," Star said to Marco.

Two minutes later, The Park Guys reach the carpet and they stand on it.

"Park Guys, sixteenth place," Don said to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Woah," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

A minute later, The Dolls run up and they land on the carpet as well.

"Seventeenth place," Don said to Chucky and Tiffany.

"It's okay, we can do better," Chucky said as he try to keep his anger in check.

At the Botch or Watch, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, Dumb and Psychotic, The Nation of Intoxication, The Creepypastas, and The B.A.U got their palaces done and like the other teams, Sandy approved those palaces and those teams race to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Gem Lovers were getting close to getting their palace.

"We are almost there Sapphire," Ruby said to Sapphire.

"Yeah, even after you threw that glass structure at Devon," Sapphire said to Ruby.

"That was an accident," Ruby said.

At the Chill Zone, The Reality T.V Pros reach the carpet and then the next pair to step on the carpet was The Internet Critics.

"Eighteenth place to Reality T.V Pros and nineteenth place to The Internet Critics," Don said to the pairs.

 **"We would have finished sooner if my partner wasn't a wimp," Heather said as she looked at Justin.**

 **"Hey, you know how much money my hands are worth, I don't want to damage them," Justin said to Heather.**

Several minutes later, The 70's Friends reach the carpet and they looked high.

"Twentieth place," Don said to Kelso and Steven Hyde.

"What happened to you two," Don asked the pair.

"We smoked a lot of sand and boy does this help you get high," Steven Hyde said.

"Yeah," Don said.

Then, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers reach the carpet as well.

"Twenty-first place," Don said to Die and Max.

Two and a half minutes later, The Scientists reach the carpet as well.

"Twenty-second place," Don said to Leonard and Sheldon as they breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, at least we still have a chance," Leonard said.

At the Botch or Watch, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Dimensional Travellers, and The Horror Movie Rivals got their palaces complete and after minutes of waiting, Sandy approves those palaces and the three teams race to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, The Secret Agents were still working away at their life size sculpture.

"Do you hear noise," Ethan asked James.

"Nah, that's just the waves," James said to Ethan.

At the Chill Zone, Dumb and Psychotic stand on the carpet, followed by The Nation of Intoxication, and then The Half Gem and The Swordfighter.

"Dumb and Psychotic get twenty-third place, Nation of Intoxication get twenty-fourth place, and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter get twenty-fifth place," Don said to the pairs.

Five minutes later, The Creepypastas run up and stand on the carpet.

"Twenty-sixth place," Don said to Jack and Jeff.

A minute later, The B.A.U ran up and they jump onto the carpet.

"B.A.U, you get twenty-seventh place," Don said to Spencer and J.J.

"We definitely could have done better, maybe this will be the wake up call for us," J.J said.

"Most of our teams are at the Chill Zone, while only three pairs are left at the Botch or Watch," Don said offscreen as photos of The Gem Lovers, The Fandom Favorites, and The Secret Agents are shown.

At the Botch or Watch, The Gem Lovers got their palace complete and Sandy gave his approval that it was good enough.

"Yes, come on Sapphire," Ruby said to Sapphire as they run to the Chill Zone.

Seconds later, The Fandom Favorites got their palace done and after closer inspection, Sandy approves it as well.

"Sweet, we still have a chance of not getting eliminated," Lapis said as she and Dawn raced to the Chill Zone, while The Secret Agents still working, oblivious of what was happening behind them.

At the Chill Zone, The Canterlot High Musicians run up and they land on the Chill Zone.

"Twenty-eighth place, you are still in the race," Don said to Octavia and Vinyl.

 **"It could have gone a lot worse, but we are still in the race," Vinyl said.**

Several minutes later, The Dimensional Travelers run up and step onto the carpet as well.

"Rick and Morty, it wasn't pretty but you guys got twenty-ninth place," Don said to Rick and Morty.

"Man Morty, we almost f**ked up today but we still can race," Rick said to Morty.

Eight minutes later, The Horror Movie Rivals reach the carpet as well.

"Horror Movie Rivals, you got thirtieth place," Don said to Freddy and Jason Voorhees.

"We need to step up our game or we will end up losing it completely," Freddy said.

Thirty-five minutes later, Don was still waiting for the other teams.

"You know what would be good, a Corona since we are on the beach," Don said to one of the crew members.

Then, The Gem Lovers run up and they hop onto the carpet.

"Ruby and Sapphire, thirty-first place," Don said to the pair as Ruby and Sapphire scream for joy.

As they leave the carpet, The Fandom Favorites step up on the carpet and Dawn looked disappointed.

"Go ahead Don, tell us that we are eliminated," Dawn said as she was close to crying.

"Dawn, Lapis, I would say you are in last place," Don said and after seconds of silence he said, "but you are not, you girls are in thirty-second place and are still in the race."

Dawn was happy to hear the news as she got on her knees and cried tears of joy.

"What I said you are safe," Don said.

"Sometimes a girl needs to cry some joyful tears for this situation," Lapis said to Don and then Lapis wraps her arms around Dawn's waist to comfort her team mate.

Later in the day, the sun was setting and The Secret Agents finally got their life size palace up.

"We did it and our Palace of Versailles looks awesome," James said and then a gust of wind knocks down the palace, it turns the gust came from Don and his helicopter.

"Ethan and James, all the other teams just checked into the Chill Zone and you guys are out of the race," Don said to The Secret Agents from his helicopter.

"Seriously, all that work for nothing," Ethan said.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of The Secret Agents time in the race is shown.

"This race was definitely a once in a lifetime experience," Ethan said.

"We were lucky enough to team up together and race around the world," James said.

"We ate some exotic food and we did some insane challenges," Ethan said.

"This race outshines all of our battles with the villains," James said.

 **[End Interview]**

Ethan and James then walked off the beach and to the nearest town so they can get a ride to the airport.

"Too bad our gadgets won't allow us to summon vehicles," Ethan said.

"Maybe we could suggest to our organizations that they should make gadgets that will summon vehicles in an instant," James said to Ethan.

"Nice, I would use that," Ethan said.

* * *

 **Well that's four teams now eliminated from the race. As for the reason behind The Secret Agents' elimination, well I felt like it was time for them to be eliminated since I didn't really have any other plans for them. So I made their elimination similar to The Genius' elimination on The Ridonculous Race with them building their structure and not seeing everyone else's structures. Anyway, here are the stats after this leg.**

 **Standings (After the fourth leg):**

 **1st Place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **2nd Place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **3rd Place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **4th Place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son.**

 **5th Place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **6th Place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **7th Place: Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy-Husband and Wife**

 **8th Place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **9th Place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **10th Place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **11th Place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadores**

 **12th Place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **13th Place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **14th Place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **15th Place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **16th Place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **17th Place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **18th Place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **19th Place: Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **20th Place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **21st Place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **22nd Place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter-The Scientists**

 **23rd Place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **24th Place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **25th Place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **26th Place: Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **27th Place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **28th Place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **29th Place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travelers**

 **30th Place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **31st Place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **32nd Place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **33rd Place: Ethan Hunt and James Bond-The Secret Agents (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place, The Hip Hop Father and Son-35th place, The Zombie Fighters-34th place, and The Secret Agents-33rd place.**

 **So what will our thirty-two pairs go to next?**

 **You have to tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	14. Hoedown Bulldown Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 14: Hoedown Bulldown Part I**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, the thirty-three remaining teams race from Mexico to Calanque de Maubois on the Mediterranean Coast. The teams got close to close with some vicious sharks and their patience was tested with building palaces. NXT's Most Hated Tag Team scored first place without cheating and The Fandom Favorites dodged a bullet and remained in the race after a horrible race day. In the end, Ethan Hunt and James Bond took too much time on their palace and were sent back home to jobs as secret agents," Don said offscreen as footage from the last episode is shown.

"Thirty-two pairs are left and there are going in for a wild ride this leg, so saddle up it is time for...The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said as showed his extremely bright smile.

After the theme song was over, Don was standing near the Don Box at the last chill zone.

"Yesterday's chill zone is today's starting point for this racing leg and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team are the first to grab today's tip," Don said as Blake and Murphy ran past him to the Don Box.

 **"We got first yesterday and we will be getting first every leg after that," Blake said.**

 **"Basically all the other teams are just scum of the earth and they need to be exterminated from this race," Murphy said.**

Murphy presses the button and grabs the tip.

"We're going to Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump," Murphy said as he read the tip.

"Buffalo, is that a place or an insult," Blake asked.

"Actually, it's a little bit of both," Don said offscreen to Blake and Murphy.

"Located in the Rocky Mountains, it was supposed to be named Concussion Junction until they found out that name was already taken," Don said as photos of the Rocky Mountains are shown.

"Teams will fly to Lethbridge, Alberta and make their way by truck to this dude ranch where the Don Box is located," Don said as he was standing near the Don Box at the dude ranch in Alberta.

Soon, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team got into the taxi and they headed to the airport.

Later on, almost all the teams got their tips and headed to the airport. Now, it was The Fandom Favorites turn to get the tip.

As Dawn presses the button, Lapis gets the tip.

"We are heading to Alberta," Lapis said and then she asked Dawn, "are you ready?"

"I'm very ready," Dawn said as they got into their taxi.

 **"Are run in this race so far has been really mixed, we did well in the first and third leg. But we fought in the second leg and almost getting eliminated yesterday got me into a panic," Dawn said.**

 **"But this is a new leg and hopefully no hard challenges will get in our way," Lapis said.**

All the remaining pairs got to the airport and were waiting for their flights. Suddenly, The Fandom Favorites walk up to where everyone was waiting and they waited for their flight as well.

Then, Blake and Murphy walk up to the two females.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Fandom Favorites," Blake said.

"I thought we saw you two bitches completely failing the last leg," Murphy said.

"I guess you thought wrong, we survived and we are going to take you down," Dawn said to Blake and Murphy.

"Save it losers, because if we see you, you won't be able to stand up again," Murphy threatened to the females.

"You guys are evil, not wrestling heel evil, but Bob Lorenz evil. Also, your tag title reign in NXT was the most pathetic reign in wrestling history," Lapis said to Blake and Murphy and then she spit in their faces.

"AH," Murphy screamed as he try to attack the pair, but Blake was holding him back.

"You two crossed the line," Blake said to the females as he and his partner walked away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pairs were surprised to see this situation.

 **"I don't want to mess with Dawn or Lapis, those are the kind of girls that could beat you up," Al said.**

 **"I think it was good for them to stand up to Blake and Murphy, those guys are nothing," Peggy said.**

 **The confessional then switches over to The Psychotic Race Car Drivers.**

 **"Man Dawn and Lapis really had some balls to go up against Blake and Murphy like that," Die Anna said.**

 **"Yeah, it is like Screwie Louie and Stig O'Sore standing up to Don Dumpster," Max Damage said.**

 **The confessional then switches over to The Singers.**

 **"I hate Blake and Murphy, they are worse than Mindy and Kenneth Kreene combined," Austin said.**

 **"At least Dawn and Lapis stood up to them, which takes guts to do that," Ally said.**

 **"Hopefully, Blake and Murphy will be gone this episode," Austin said.**

"As the remaining teams wait for flight two to take off, which won't be for another hour. The first sixteen pairs are ready to take off on flight one," Don said offscreen as flight one was almost about to take off.

On flight one was The Crystal Gems, Husband and Wife, The American Alphas, South Park's Father and Son, The Twins, The Singers, The Magical Villains, The Brother In Arms, The Monster Battlers, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Cadets, The Park Guys, The Underground Luchadores, The Night Time Heroes, The Deathmatch Kings, and The E.G Lovers.

Meanwhile, Husband and Wife were about to take their seats.

"Hey Al, do you think we will get top three this leg," Peggy asked Al.

"I mean, we haven't reach the top of the race food chain yet," Peggy said to Al.

"Don't worry Peg, we will get first this leg and nothing will stop us," Al said to Peg.

"Uh folks, we seem to be having problems with our engines and we will be delayed a bit," the pilot said over the intercom.

"I bet this will affect the other flight," Al said to Peggy.

"Again, this is for our flight and not the other flight," the pilot said over the intercom.

"OH COME ON," Amethyst yelled.

"Way to go Bundy," Jasper said to Al and then she threw a headrest into Al's head.

"Ouch, okay I deserve that," Al said.

"While flight one is having some troubles, the teams on flight two will have a little advantage," Don said offscreen.

Later, flight two was about to take off to Lethbridge, Alberta. The teams on flight two were The Creepypastas, The Nation of Intoxication, Dumb and Psychotic, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Internet Critics, The Scientists, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Fandom Favorites, The Gem Lovers, The Reality T.V Pros, The Dimensional Travelers, The Dolls, The 70's Friends, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, and The Canterlot High Musicians.

Flight two manages to take off while flight one was still on the ground. The Fandom Favorites were sitting thinking about this leg.

"I can't believe the second flight got ahead of the first flight, do you think it is the gods giving us another chance," Dawn asked Lapis.

"I'm not sure, maybe we just got very lucky today," Lapis said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we work together we can make it through this leg," Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around Lapis as Lapis was blushing over Dawn.

"Your so cute," Lapis said to Dawn.

Meanwhile, Steven Universe was staring at the pair like they were an item.

"Uh Steven, why are you staring at us," Lapis asked Steven Universe.

"Staring at what," Steven Universe said as he was staring at the two girls, his eyes were wide open and red lines were staring to form ( **sort of like in the** ** _Steven Universe_** **episode, The New Lars** ).

Meanwhile at the front of the plane was The Reality T.V Pros, ready to think of a plan for this leg.

 **"I'm sick of not finishing at the top, I made to the final two of World Tour and our pair hasn't gotten in the top three once," Heather said angrily.**

 **"I'm so ready to get first, and I don't care what obstacle is in our way," Justin said.**

Hours later, flight number two was able to land safely on the runway.

"Flight number two has just landed after hours of flying from Europe," Don said offscreen.

Meanwhile, all of those pairs from the second flight hop into their trucks and drive to the dude ranch. Although, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter and The Fandom Favorites were having trouble with their trucks.

"Uh Steven, your feet doesn't reach the pedals," Connie said to Steven Universe.

"I know and I got a plan," Steven Universe said as he used his gem powers to stretch out his legs to reach the pedals.

"You think is a good idea to do that," Connie asked Steven Universe.

 **"Last time I used my gem powers to stretch out my body, I hold it for too long and I got turned into an infant," Steven Universe said.**

 **"I did not know what to do, so hopefully this doesn't happen during the race," Connie said.**

Steven Universe and Connie drive off the lot, while The Fandom Favorites were still at the lot.

"You know how to drive Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis.

"Steven told me driving is like riding a bike, so it can't be that hard," Lapis said as she starts up the truck.

Lapis drives about ten feet and the truck stalls.

"What happened," Lapis asked.

Dawn looks at this truck and sees three pedals on the truck and unique looking gear shift.

"We got a stick shift truck," Dawn said.

"Is it bad," Lapis asked.

"I don't think so, just ease up on the clutch and slowly put the truck in first gear," Dawn said to Lapis.

Lapis follows Dawn's advice and she begins moving slowly.

"Alright, off to the dude ranch," Lapis said as she and Dawn drove off to the next location.

Meanwhile, The Internet Critics were going at a decent pace towards the dude ranch.

"Hey, do you want to see if this truck has better physics than the trucks from _Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing_ ," AVGN asked The Nostalgia Critic.

"I don't think that is a good idea," The Nostalgia Critic said.

"Too late," AVGN said as he drove off the road.

"OH MY GOD," The Nostalgia Critic screamed in horror.

"Man up you f***ing princess," AVGN said to The Nostalgia Critic.

Meanwhile, Dumb and Psychotic hears the screams of the other team.

"Did you hear that Lumpy," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"Nope, now let me see where we are going," Lumpy said as he pulled out his map of Alberta and unfolds it near his face.

Unfortunately, Lumpy was driving the truck and he took his hands off the wheel to focus on his map.

"Lumpy, control the truck, CONTROL TRUCK," Flippy said in a panicked tone as the truck swerves back and forth.

Meanwhile, flight number one was about ten minutes away from landing.

Jasper decided to talk to Al and Peggy about Al's jinx.

"Listen if my team gets eliminated, I will take you to Homeworld and shatter you like my diamond," Jasper said to Al.

"That's fine with me, I have dealt with so much that shattering me sounds delightful," Al said as Jasper went back to her seat.

Ten minutes later, flight number one lands on the runway safe and sound.

"Flight number one had just landed, a full thirty minutes behind flight number two," Don said offscreen.

All the pairs exit the plane and then they exit the airport, then they hop into their trucks and drove to the dude ranch. The only pair that was having truck troubles were The American Alphas, who got a stick shift as well.

"Come on Jason, get this truck moving," Chad said to Jason Jordan.

"I'm trying, I have never drove a stick shift before," Jason Jordan said as the truck kept stalling.

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites made it a good chunk of the way to the dude ranch, and then their truck stalls yet again.

"What number are we up to now," Lapis asked Dawn.

"We are up to fifteen stalls," Dawn said and then she said to Lapis, "you don't want to burn the clutch on this thing."

"Don't worry, I think this will be fine," Lapis said as she restart the truck.

Meanwhile, The Gem Lovers were getting close to the dude ranch, Ruby was controlling the steering wheel while Sapphire was controlling the pedals.

 **"We are smart, I steer while Sapphy controls the speed," Ruby said.**

 **"We only stretch our bodies for important gem missions, so we use our brains to control the truck," Sapphire said.**

 **"We play fair and we are not going to cheat to get what we want," Ruby said.**

Meanwhile, the first pair to reach the dude ranch was The Nation of Intoxication. The pair got out and head over to the Don Box.

"I can't believe we are in first, we have never been first in this race," Danny said in an excited tone.

"Let's see if we can remain in the lead for the rest of the leg," Devon said as he pressed the button and grabbed the tip.

"It's an All-In, chow down like a cowboy," Devon said as he read the tip.

"I have no idea what that means," Danny said.

"In this All-In, our pairs will have to work together to eat entire pot of pork and beans," Don said as he was walking in the kitchen and stood next to the pot.

"Once they empty the pot, they will find the tip in the bottom of the pot," Don said.

"Alright, let's do it," Danny said as he and Devon entered the ranch.

Meanwhile, The Crystal Gems were making some decent time getting to the ranch.

"We're almost here," Peridot said and then someone rammed behind them.

"What the hell," Amethyst said and then she looked in the mirror to see NXT's Most Hated Tag Team ramming them.

"Ha, ha, ha, how you like that Crystal defects," Murphy said to The Crystal Gems.

Blake and Murphy pass by the pair, but not without Blake giving the middle finger to the pair.

"Man that pair is so pathetic, seriously they should go back to whatever they came from," Blake said.

Meanwhile, Amethyst look at the truck in front of them with anger in her eyes.

"Time to get these sh*t stains off the road," Amethyst said and then she rear ended them.

"AHH," Blake and Murphy screamed.

"Got ya assholes," Amethyst said as The Crystal Gems and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team drove their trucks off the road and down the hill.

Meanwhile, The Deathmatch Kings sees the pairs drive off as they pass them.

"Man, I don't want to be near Amethyst and her driving skills," Matt said.

"At least we don't have D.J Hyde in this race, Amethyst would have tried to kill him," MASADA said.

Meanwhile at the dude ranch, The Scientists and The Gem Lovers reach the ranch and they exit their trucks.

"We did it," Ruby said.

"We are closer to first place," Sheldon said.

Suddenly, a truck smashes into the back end of another truck.

"What the hell was that," Leonard asked.

Then, Lumpy and Flippy exit their truck, looking distraught at the scene.

"Your map just almost cost us our lives," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"At least our bad luck is over," Lumpy said.

Then, they hear a engine from a truck from the sky. Flippy sees this and immediately swings into action.

"Incoming large truck," Flippy said as he and Lumpy jumped out of the way and the truck driven by The Internet Critics crashes onto their truck.

Soon, The Internet Critics came out and The Nostalgia Critic looked scared out of his mind.

"See, I told you that real life driving has better physics than _Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing_ ," AVGN said to The Nostalgia Critic.

"Meanwhile, I think I sh*t my pants," The Nostalgia Critic said.

Those four pairs grab their tips and head into the ranch where The Nation of Intoxication were waiting.

"Hey guys, ready to eat," Devon asked the four pairs.

"Of course," Ruby said.

"I would like to eat, but I have complaints about this restaurant. A Texan style restaurant in Alberta is wrong," Sheldon said as the four pairs got to their seats.

Meanwhile, Husband and Wife were trying to past The Night Time Heroes, but it was not working.

"Move out of the way, I'm trying not to get my nuts shattered," Al said.

"And there is still thirteen miles left to the dude ranch," Peggy said.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was looking at the pair from behind.

"Al really doesn't have any patience," Nightwing said.

"I won't let them pass us, we are in it to win it," Batman said.

At the ranch, The Fandom Favorites, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Dolls, and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter reach the ranch. The exit their trucks, grab their tips, and head into the ranch.

"Hey, let's get a seat so we can catch up with the others," Freddy said to Jason Voorhees as they got a seat.

Soon, the other pairs got to their seats as well. Meanwhile, The Nation of Intoxication were chowing down their pot.

"This is pretty good," Devon said.

"Yeah, and it is better with no broken glass in it," Danny said.

Soon, The Scientists receive their pot from the waitress, but Sheldon had something to say.

"Excuse me, why is their a Texas theme restaurant in Alberta? I mean a Texas theme restaurant would be better in Texas and this ranch should have a Rocky Mountain theme. If you want to work at a ranch, then apply to a Texas theme ranch," Sheldon said to the waitress and then the waitress spits into their pot and walked away.

"You can forget about a tip," Sheldon said to the waitress.

"Really," Leonard asked Sheldon.

"What, I want to give my opinion," Sheldon said.

Meanwhile, The Creepypastas, The Dimensional Travelers, The 70's Friends, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The B.A.U, and The Reality T.V Pros reach the ranch as well. They exit their trucks, grab their tips, and enter the building as well.

"Okay, everyone is still busy, we could get first place this time," Heather said.

"Let's start whatever this thing is and get first," Justin said as they got a seat along with the other pairs.

Some of the other pairs got their pots and were eating away. Then, The Fandom Favorites look into their pots.

"Pork and beans, I can't eat this," Dawn said.

"What's the matter Dawn," Lapis asked.

"I can't eat this, I'm a vegan, it's against my principles," Dawn said.

"Dawn listen," Lapis said to Dawn and then she held onto Dawn's hands, Lapis continued, "I know it is against all your beliefs to eat this, but do you want to end your race like this?"

"No," Dawn replied.

"Okay then, I will eat the pork, you eat the beans," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said as they begin to eat.

Meanwhile, The Deathmatch Kings reach the ranch and exit their truck.

"Boy, that was a long drive," Matt said.

"AHH," Amethyst screamed as The Crystal Gems and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team were speeding down the road.

"Holy sh*t," MASADA said as he and Matt moved out of the way.

Then, the two pairs crash into the pack of parked trucks and those vehicles were a little bit destroyed.

"That what's you get for insulting us," Amethyst said to Blake and Murphy as she and Peridot got out of their truck.

"You have made some enemies idiots," Murphy said as he and Blake got out of their truck as well.

The three pairs got their tips and head into the ranch, they see what they are doing.

"Sweet, a eating challenge and I'm so hungry right now," Amethyst said.

"Your always hungry," Peridot said to Amethyst.

Those three pairs race to get a seat while they wait to chow down on their food.

Soon, Husband and Wife, The Singers, The Twins, The Brothers In Arms, and The Monster Battlers pull up to the dude ranch and exit their trucks.

"Good, we are not the last team to arrive," Al said.

"But there is still more teams going to be here Al," Peggy said to Al.

"Well then, let's get to the box and get the next tip before the next set of racers arrive," Al said as those five pairs grab their tips and head into the dude ranch for the next challenge.

Meanwhile, The Nation of Intoxication were getting close to finishing their pot and getting the tip.

"Man, I think I'm getting pretty sick of this," Danny said.

"Me too, I think I'm going to throw up everything if I don't stop eating," Devon said.

Meanwhile, The Night Time Heroes, The Magical Villains, The American Alphas, South Park's Father and Son, and The Underground Luchadores reach to the dude ranch as well and exit their trucks.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it," Randy said.

"Dad, we first have to beat the other teams to the mat in order to still be in the race," Stan said to his dad.

Soon, those five pairs enter the dude ranch and start to do the All-In challenge.

Meanwhile, The Nation of Intoxication had finished up their pot and Danny grabs the tip that at the bottom of the pot.

"It's a random Botch or Watch, whoever is holding the tip must survive the mechanical bull from hell," Danny said as he read the tip.

"What bull," Devon asked.

"I think that one," Danny said as they look over to see this metal mechanical bull, it almost looked like it was a robot.

"I see," Devon said.

"They are right, one person will have to stay on this bull for eight seconds. If they get knocked off the bull before the eight seconds is up, then they have to go to the back of the line," Don said as he stood next to the bull.

"Once they stay on the bull for those eight seconds, then the pairs can exit the ranch and race up the mile long hill," Don said and then it transition to the chill zone up this hill outside, then Don continued, "to this chill zone. Last pair to arrive, could take the walk the shame back home."

"Alright, this is going to be awesome," Danny said as he got on the bull.

Soon, the bull starts to move violently and Danny gets quickly knocked off the bull. Danny ended up landing face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Ouch, how long was that," Danny asked Devon.

"That was," Devon said as he looked at the clock to see that Danny lasted only 0.6 seconds.

"About six tenths of a second," Devon said to Danny.

"Oh," Danny said as he was in pain.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Ouch, that had to hurt Danny Havoc, but he has been through worse so he should be fine. Hopefully none of the other teams will the feel the pain that Danny went through.**

 **Stay tuned because in the next chapter, someone will be eliminated.**


	15. Hoedown Bulldown Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 15: Hoedown Bulldown Part II**

* * *

Soon, The Cadets, The E.G Lovers, and The Park Guys reach the dude ranch, knowing that they were the last three pairs to reach the dude ranch.

"Oh man, we are in the back of the pack," Mordecai complained.

"We would have been in front if some team wasn't so slow," Rigby said to Mordecai and then he looked over to The E.G Lovers.

"What, this my first time driving," Twilight said.

"Out of our way," MacArthur said as The Cadets push The E.G Lovers and The Park Guys out of the way.

"Come on, we can still win this leg," Flash said as The E.G Lovers and The Park Guys race to get the tips and the last three pairs enter the dude ranch.

At the Botch or Watch, Danny try his hands at the bull again.

He lasted three seconds until his face hit the bull hard and the impact knocks him off the bull and onto the floor. Apparently, the impact caused Danny's nose to be broken.

"Aw, my nose, I think I broke my nose," Danny said holding his nose in pain.

Then, Danny finds two pieces of broken wood, sticks them in his nose, and it popped back into place.

"Man that must hurt," Devon said to Danny.

"Nope, it is not that bad," Danny said as he wiped his blood onto his arm.

Danny got on the bull again. He lasted five seconds and then he gets launched into the air and landed onto bales of hay.

Meanwhile, The Horror Movie Rivals and The Reality T.V Pros finish their pots.

"Sweet, we could have a chance to get first," Freddy said.

"In your dreams," Heather said to Freddy.

Then, Jason Voorhees and Heather grab the tip so they had to do the challenge.

Meanwhile, The Dolls finish their pot and Chucky grabs the tip.

"That was easy, so what do we have to do," Chucky asked and then he sees Danny get knocked off the bull again.

"Oh come on, it is impossible to hang on for eight seconds," Chucky said.

Soon, Jason Voorhees gets on the bull and it begins to buck back and forth. Even with the violent motion of the bull, Jason Voorhees managed to last the full eight seconds and the pairs were in shock.

"Okay, how is that fair," Chucky asked.

"Yeah, Jason can't get knocked down easily and yet he can handle a bull just fine," Maddie said.

Jason Voorhees soon gets off the bull and Freddy was excited.

"Sweet, come on we are about to get first," Freddy said to Jason as The Horror Movie Rivals race to the chill zone.

Then, Heather got on the bull and was ready to do the challenge.

As the bull was going back and forth, Heather was clutching onto the horns of the bull, just to not fail the challenge.

Heather lasted the full eight seconds and gets off the bull.

"Oh yeah, eat my dust losers," Heather said to the other pairs.

"Come on we can still beat those horror sloths," Justin said as The Reality T.V Pros raced to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Dumb and Psychotic, The Magical Villains, and The Fandom Favorites finish their pots with Lumpy, Discord, and Dawn grabbing the tip.

But for Dawn, her stomach was starting to hurt a bit.

"Lapis, I'm not feeling to well," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Can you do this challenge," Lapis asked Dawn.

"I think I will be fine," Dawn said.

Meanwhile, Chucky gets on the bull. Once it starts, the bull doesn't move at all.

"What the hell is wrong with this piece of sh*t," Chucky said.

Suddenly, the bull just yanked forward and Chucky hits face first into one of the pillars, he only lasted about six and a half seconds. Chucky gets up and walks to the bull in anger.

"Stupid bull," Chucky said as he kicked the bull hard.

"Ouch," Chucky said as hold his foot in pain.

At the chill zone, The Horror Movie Rivals race up the hill and step onto the carpet as Don sees them.

"Freddy and Jason, you got first place," Don said to the pair.

"Oh yeah, in your face Chucky, Leatherface, Michael, and every horror person who hates us," Freddy said in this excited mood.

"We are the best," Freddy said as he starts to do this victory dance, which was enough to scare Don.

"Enough dancing, you starting to freak me out a bit," Don said to Freddy as Freddy stopped dancing.

Then, The Reality T.V Pros race up the hill and then they landed on the carpet.

"Reality T.V Pros, you get second place," Don said to the pair.

 **"Yes, second place and next leg we will be in first," Heather said.**

At the Botch or Watch, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Deathmatch Kings, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, and The Underground Luchadores finish up the pots and it was Steven Universe, MASADA, Murphy, and Fenix that grabbed the tips.

Meanwhile, Lumpy gets on the bull, ready to do the challenge. About two seconds of bucking, Lumpy was sent flying straight up to the air.

"AHH," Lumpy screamed as he went head first through the ceiling.

 **In the confessional was Dumb and Psychotic and Lumpy had a piece of ceiling wrapped around his neck.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha, you look like a stupid idiot," Flippy said laughing at Lumpy's misfortune while Lumpy looked very angry.**

Then, Dawn gets on the bull and was ready to start the challenge. The bull starts bucking but unfortunately Dawn lasted six seconds as she gets knocked off the bull.

NXT's Most Hated Tag Team took their time to laugh at Dawn.

"What a freaking loser, no wonder why she was eliminated so early on Revenge of the Island," Murphy said.

As Dawn got up, Dawn felt something rumbling in her stomach, apparently she wasn't feeling too good.

"Oh here comes a big one," Dawn said as she try to keep her bile down.

But it didn't work she ended up puking on Blake and Murphy, the puke was a dark brown. The little incident grossed out Blake and Murphy as Dawn passed out.

"Dawn, it will be okay," Lapis said as she grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on Dawn.

Meanwhile, Discord hops on the bull and it bucks like crazy. Lucky enough, Discord lasts the eight seconds and finishes the challenge.

The Magical Villains then race to the chill zone as Fenix got on the bull and it starts to buck.

"Esto es tan divertido. (This is so much fun.)," Fenix said in an excited mood as he lasted the eight seconds.

"Vamonos. (Let's go.)," Drago said.

 **"Ese toro era tan fácil, me paseo suficientes toros de vuelta a casa y eran más difíciles que este pedazo de chatarra de metal. (That bull was so easy, I ride enough bulls back home and they were more difficult than this hunk of metal junk.)," Fenix said.**

Soon, Steven Universe got on the bull and it starts to buck back and forth violently.

"Oh man, this bull has a mind of his own," Steven Universe said.

Steven Universe manage to last the eight seconds as he got off the bull.

"Come on Steven, lets get to the chill zone," Connie said to Steven Universe as they race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, The Twins, The Crystal Gems, The Singers, and The Cadets finish their pots and it was Maddie, Peridot, Austin, and MacArthur that grabbed the tips.

"Riding a bull, that should be easy," Austin said.

Soon, Danny gets back on the bull and the bull violently buck forwards.

"AHH," Danny screamed as he gets launched off the bull and he smashes back first into a window, breaking it upon impact.

"Never mind, I think it could be dangerous," Austin said.

At the chill zone, The Magical Villains run up the hill and they step on the carpet.

"The Magical Villains, third place," Don said to the pair.

"Alright," Jasper said.

At the ranch, The Monster Battlers, The Creepypastas, The American Alphas, The Brothers In Arms, and The Night Time Heroes finish up their pots and it was Marco, Jeff The Killer, Chad, Roman, and Nightwing that took the tips, so they had to do the challenge.

Meanwhile, Peridot was riding the bull as it bucks back and forth.

"AHH," Peridot screamed as she manage to last the eight seconds.

Soon, Peridot got off the bull and The Crystal Gems race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Dawn gets up and shakes off the nerves from that puking spill.

"How are you feeling Dawn," Lapis asked her team mate.

"I'm fine and I think I'm ready to do this," Dawn said as she was about to get on the bull.

"Wait," Lapis said to Dawn as Lapis grabs a purple cowboy hat and puts it on Dawn's head.

"What's this for," Dawn asked.

"Get you in the mood," Lapis said as Dawn got onto the bull.

The bull starts to buck violently as Dawn was gripping onto the bull as tight as she can.

"OH GOD, THIS IS NOT FUN," Dawn screamed in terror.

Dawn manages to last the eight seconds and gets off the bull.

"Sweet, let's run," Lapis said as The Fandom Favorites race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, it was close race between The Half Gem and The Swordfighter and The Underground Luchadores, it was back and forth between the two pairs.

After seconds of racing, it was The Half Gem and The Swordfighter that reach the carpet first, followed by The Underground Luchadores.

"The Half Gem and The Swordfighter take fourth and The Underground Luchadores take fifth," Don said.

At the ranch, several pairs had successfully completed the challenge. Chucky, Lumpy, and MASADA rode the bull for the full eight seconds and then The Dolls, Dumb and Psychotic, and The Deathmatch Kings race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, The Gem Lovers, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The B.A.U, and The Dimensional Travelers finish up their pots and it was Ruby, Die Anna, J.J, and Rick that got the tips.

"Okay *burp* bull riding, seems easy enough because we are dealing with a normal mechanical bull and not some crazed f**ked up mutant bull from another dimension," Rick said.

Meanwhile, Danny re-enters the ranch with some blood on the back of his arms, but he was not feeling the pain.

"How could he not be in pain after getting thrown through a window," Rigby asked.

"I been thrown through glass a lot so I built up a huge pain tolerance to all things glass," Danny said to Rigby.

"Man, that guy is really f**ked up," Mordecai said.

Meanwhile, The Fandom Favorites race up the hill and they land on the carpet at the chill zone.

"Dawn and Lapis, you get sixth place," Don said to the pair.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Alright," Lapis said as Dawn picks up Lapis off her feet and spins her around in celebration.

Soon, Lapis looks at Dawn with this loving look in her eyes, it seems that she still has some feelings for Dawn.

About a minute later, The Crystal Gems run up and they land in the chill zone as well.

"The Crystal Gems, seventh place," Don said to the pair.

At the ranch, The Scientists, The 70's Friends, The E.G Lovers, and The Canterlot High Musicians finish up their pots and it was Leonard, Michael Kelso, Flash, and Vinyl that grabbed the tips so they had to do the challenge.

Meanwhile, Austin gets up on the bull and it starts to buck at a normal pace.

"Huh, doesn't seem to be that bad," Austin said.

Then, the bull bucks Austin off violently and sent him flying.

"AHH," Austin screamed as he ended flying into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Maddie, Roman, and MacArthur successfully ride the bull for eight seconds and afterwards The Twins, The Brothers In Arms, and The Cadets race to the chill zone as Devon looks on.

"We were first and now we are falling behind, man this sucks," Devon said.

At the chill zone, The Deathmatch Kings run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet.

"Eighth place," Don said to the pair.

"Yes," MASADA said in an excited mood.

About a minute and a half later, The Dolls run up and they step onto the carpet.

"Ninth place," Don said to the pair.

"Sweet, another top ten finish," Chucky said.

About a minute later, Dumb and Psychotic run up and step onto the carpet as well.

"Tenth place," Don said to the pair as Flippy and Lumpy were happy to still be in the race.

"By the way, what happened to Lumpy," Don asked Flippy as Lumpy still had the board wrapped around his neck.

"Usual, he got knocked off of a bull and sent into the ceiling," Flippy said.

At the ranch, The Park Guys and The Internet Critics finish up their pots and it was Mordecai and The Nostalgia Critic that grabbed the tips.

"Yeah, time to ride the bull," Mordecai said.

Meanwhile, Austin gets on the bull and it starts to buck back and forth.

Austin manages to stay on the bull for eight seconds and afterwards, he gets off the bull.

"Woo, that was awesome," Austin said and then he starts to feel something coming up.

"Oh no, I gotta go," Austin said as he ran to the bathroom and starts to vomit his guts out.

Meanwhile, South Park's Father and Son had finish up their pot as well.

"I'll take that tip Stan," Randy said as he took the tip.

 **"Seeing what everyone is doing, I thought it would be a good idea for me to take the tip just in case," Randy said.**

At the chill zone, The Brothers In Arms race up the hill and then they step on the carpet.

"Eleventh place," Don said to the pair.

"You know we could have done way better but that bull caused enough problems," Dean said.

A minute later, The Cadets race up the hill and then they land on the carpet as well.

"Twelfth place," Don said to the pair.

"Sweet," MacArthur said.

About forty seconds later, The Twins run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet as well.

"Thirteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Woo thirteenth," Liv said in an excited mood.

At the ranch, Murphy and Ruby manage to last eight seconds on the bull and soon NXT's Most Hated Tag Team and The Gem Lovers race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Austin was feeling good now and him and Ally race to the chill zone as well.

Soon, Danny gets on the bull and quickly gets bucked off the bull again.

Finally, Husband and Wife finish up their pot and now they were deciding who should take the tip.

"You take the tip Al," Peggy said to Al.

"You take the tip Peg, it could be dangerous," Al said to Peggy.

"I wish you took the tip, so you ride the bull," Danny said to Devon as The Nation of Intoxication walk pass Husband and Wife.

Soon, Al and Peggy look at the bull and then, Peggy just walk away from Al.

"Oh come on Peg, why does have to be me," Al said as he took the tip.

At the chill zone, The Gem Lovers run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet.

"Gem Lovers, fourteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"How predictable," Sapphire said.

About a minute and fifteen seconds later, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team run up the hill and step on the carpet as well.

"NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, fifteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it," Murphy said angrily as he threw a rock off the hill.

"Gee, what a sore loser," Don said.

Two minutes later, The Singers run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet as well.

"Sixteenth place, you are safe," Don said to the pair.

"From second to sixteenth, not really good, but at least we are still in the race," Ally said.

At the ranch, Nightwing, Chad, Marco, and Jeff had successfully ride the bull for eight seconds and afterwards, The Night Time Heroes, The American Alphas, The Monster Battlers, and The Creepypastas race to the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Randy was ready to take part in the challenge.

"Let's do this," Randy said as he try to jump on the bull, but he misses it and lands face first onto the floor.

"Man, is it really hard," Randy asked.

Meanwhile, Rick gets on the bull and it starts to buck wildly. But he manages to stay on for the eight seconds and then he gets off the bull.

"And they say it would be hard," Rick said as he and Morty race to the chill zone.

"It is my turn," Al said and he gets on the bull.

But then, Al gets knocked off the bull and gets slammed right through one of the tables.

"The pain I'm feeling right now is not good," Al said.

At the chill zone, it was a four way race between The Creepypastas, The Monster Battlers, The Night Time Heroes, and The American Alphas to get to the chill zone.

It was close but it was The Night Time Heroes that landed on the carpet first, followed by The Monster Battlers, then The American Alphas, and finally it was The Creepypastas.

"The Night Time Heroes in seventeenth, The Monster Battlers in eighteenth, The American Alphas in nineteenth, and The Creepypastas in twentieth," Don said.

About five minutes later, The Dimensional Travellers run up the hill and then they step on the carpet as well.

"Twenty-first place," Don said to the pair.

 **"Man Morty, this race idea was probably a bad thing," Rick said to Morty.**

 **"Trust me Rick, it will get better," Morty said to Rick.**

At the ranch, Mordecai, J.J, Leonard, and The Nostalgia Critic manage to stay on the bull for eight seconds as well and afterwards, The Park Guys, The B.A.U, The Scientists, and The Internet Critics race off to the chill zone.

"Crap, I can't believe we are near last freaking place," Devon said angrily.

"I'm freaking trying Devon, this bull is hard," Danny said to Devon.

"Try harder you dumb bitch," Devon said angrily to Danny.

At the chill zone, it was a back and forth race between The B.A.U and The Scientists in a race to the chill zone. It was a close back and forth battle but it was The Scientists that reach the carpet first, followed by The B.A.U several seconds later.

"The Scientists come in twenty-second place, followed by The B.A.U in twenty-third," Don said.

About three minutes later, The Internet Critics run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet.

"Internet Critics, you are in twenty-fourth place," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it to hell in a hand f***ing basket," AVGN said.

"Man, you are an angry young man," Don said to AVGN.

About two minutes later, The Park Guys run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet as well.

"Park Guys, you are in twenty-fifth place," Don said to the pair.

"Oh thank god we are still in the race," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, it felt like we had a full string of bad luck happening to us today," Rigby said.

At the ranch, Kelso, Flash, Vinyl, and Die Anna had successfully ride the bull for eight seconds and then The 70's Friends, The E.G Lovers, The Canterlot High Musicians, and The Psychotic Race Car Drivers race to the chill zone.

"As most teams finish the challenge, only three pairs are left and one could be exiting the race," Don said offscreen as photos of The Nation of Intoxication, South Park's Father and Son, and Husband and Wife are shown.

Soon, Danny gets back on the bull and it starts to buck back and forth like crazy.

Luckily, Danny manages to last the eight seconds and soon gets off the bull.

"Finally, come on we still have a chance of not being eliminated," Devon said to Danny as they race to the chill zone.

"Alright dad, your up since it is us and The Bundys that are left," Stan said to his dad.

"It's okay son, I think we can still make it," Randy said to Stan.

At the chill zone, The 70's Friends run up the hill and then they land on the carpet, looking very high.

"The 70's Friends, you are in twenty-sixth place," Don said to the pair.

"Man, what did you two smoke," Don asked the pair.

"We found some rocks, grind them up, and lit it up," Steven Hyde said.

"I think it was a mistake to bring them on the show," Don said.

About two minutes later, The Canterlot High Musicians run up the hill and then they step onto the carpet.

"Canterlot High Musicians, twenty-seventh place," Don said to the pair.

"Boy, we are not doing good so far," Octavia said.

"At least we are still in this race," Vinyl said to Octavia.

About five minutes later, it was a back and forth race between The E.G Lovers and The Psychotic Race Car Drivers to the chill zone.

It was close, but it was The E.G Lovers that reach the carpet first, followed by The Psychotic Race Car Drivers seconds later.

"The E.G Lovers in twenty-eighth place and The Psychotic Race Car Drivers in twenty-ninth place," Don said.

"I'm getting tired of finishing in the back and it is because of you," Die Anna said to Max.

"I'm trying to remain calm," Max said.

At the ranch, Randy got on the bull and it starts to buck back and forth like crazy.

Randy manages to last the eight seconds and then he gets off the bull. Then, he and Stan race to the chill zone.

"Come on Al, if you survive the bull and we run really fast, we might get to the chill zone before them," Peggy said to Al.

"Your right Peg," Al said to Peg.

Al then squints his eyes and then he said, "let's rock."

Al gets on the bull and it starts to buck back and forth as Al was screaming in fear.

But, Al manages to last the eight seconds and he gets off the bull.

"I did it Peg, now lets run," Al said to Peggy as they race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, The Nation of Intoxication run up the hill and they step onto the carpet.

"Thirtieth place, you are safe," Don said to the pair.

"Yes, that bull was nothing but trouble for N.O.I," Danny said.

"Only two pairs left, who will make it," Don asked offscreen as they show Husband and Wife and South Park's Father and Son running up the hill.

It was a close back and forth as those pair got the lead for a few seconds of each time.

But it was…

South Park's Father and Son that reach the carpet first.

"South Park's Father and Son, you are in thirty-first place," Don said to the pair.

"Yeah, in your face Bundy," Randy said to Husband and Wife.

"Dad, show some class," Stan said to his dad, but then Randy took a huge souvenir cup of beer and drinks it.

"Well, there goes the class," Stan said.

About a minute later, Husband and Wife reach the carpet.

"Al and Peggy, you are the last to arrive," Don said to the pair.

"Oh no," Peggy said.

"But-," Don said.

"It's a non-elimination leg, yes," Al said in an excited mood, cutting off Don.

"Nope, you two are eliminated," Don said to the pair as Al just froze in shock.

"What were you going to say," Peggy asked Don.

"I forget because your husband cut me off. Anyway, see ya," Don said to the pair and then Don walked away from them.

"Uh Al," Peggy said to Al, but Al was still in his frozen state.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of Husband and Wife time in the race are shown.

"I had a great time running this race. Going to Japan, Spain, Mexico, The Mediterranean Coast, and Alberta was such a fun experience," Peggy said.

"We did things that Jefferson and Marcy would have never done. Run with bulls, eating wasabi, and smashing piñatas in Mexico, we can say that we did that," Peggy said.

"Even though Al is still in a frozen state, he would say he would loved it to," Peggy said.

 **[End Interview]**

Husband and Wife begin to walk down the hill and head to the nearest airport to get back home.

"Don't worry Al, I'm sure this moment will make you forget that Kelly crashed your car into the D'Arcy house," Peggy said to Al.

"Yeah," Al said still in a confused state after being eliminated.

* * *

 **Well that is five teams that are now eliminated from the race. For the reason eliminating Husband and Wife is that I need a shocking elimination and this is a shocking elimination, plus I didn't have any plans for them past this point. Anyway, here are the stats after this leg.**

 **Standings (After the fifth leg):**

 **1st Place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **2nd Place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **3rd Place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **4th Place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfighter**

 **5th Place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadores**

 **6th Place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **7th Place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **8th Place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **9th Place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **10th Place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **11th Place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **12th Place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **13th Place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **14th Place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **15th Place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **16th Place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **17th Place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **18th Place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **19th Place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **20th Place: Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **21st Place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travellers**

 **22nd Place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter-The Scientists**

 **23rd Place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **24th Place: The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **25th Place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **26th Place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **27th Place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **28th Place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **29th Place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **30th Place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **31st Place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son**

 **32nd Place: Al Bundy and Peggy Bundy-Husband and Wife (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place, The Hip Hop Father and Son-35th place, The Zombie Fighters-34th place, The Secret Agents-33rd place, and Husband and Wife-32nd place.**

 **So where will our pairs head to next?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. ArgenSeeks Part I

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 16: ArgenSeeks Part I**

* * *

"Last time on The Fandom Ridonculous Race, our thirty-two pairs race through the Rocky Mountains of Lethbridge, Alberta. Some enemies were made as NXT's Most Hated Tag Team manage to piss off The Crystal Gems which cause Blake and Murphy to crash by The Crystal Gems. There was some vomiting and some broken glass as the mechanical bull from hell cause some damage to the ranch. The Horror Movie Rivals came out on top, while Husband and Wife crash to the bottom and found themselves heading back to Chicago," Don said offscreen as footage of the last episode was shown.

"Who will be the one to come out on top and who will be sent home, time to find because this is…The Fandom Ridonculous Race," Don said and then he smiled showing off his glaring white teeth.

After the intro was down, we head back to Lethbridge with Don standing next to the Don Box.

"We are here in Lethbridge, Alberta, as yesterday's first place team, The Horror Movie Rivals, are ready to grab today's first tip," Don said as The Horror Movie Rivals run to the Don Box.

Freddy presses the button on the box and grabs the tip.

"We are going to…Argentina?" Freddy said what was on the tip and was confused by Argentina.

Jason Voorhees then shrug his shoulders at the suggestion.

"I know right," Freddy said to Jason.

"Argentina, one of South America's finest countries. Home to salsa dancing and red meat, lots of it," Don said offscreen as the Argentinian flag and photos of Argentina are shown.

"Teams will land in Bueno Aries by airplane and travel by taxi to this dance studio where the next Don Box awaits," Don said as he stands next to the box, which was near the studio.

In Alberta, The Horror Movie Rivals were trying to get a taxi.

"TAXI," Freddy shouted as the taxi came to a stop.

Soon, the pair get into the taxi and they drive off to the airport.

Later on, the next fourteen pairs got their tips as they head off to the airport as well.

Meanwhile, The Horror Movie Rivals reach and were getting their tickets.

"Hey listen, there will be two guys wearing red and black and two dolls coming here any minute, can you put them in the back of the plane," Freddy asked the clerk and then the clerk gave a thumbs up, knowing he was going to do it.

"Sweet," Freddy said.

Later on, everyone got their tips and were now waiting at the airport for their flights. On one of the benches, The Dimensional Travellers were trying to think of a game plan.

"You know Morty, I think it is time to play the big game," Rick said to Morty as he pulled out a box with a button on it.

"No way Rick, I'm not taking a risk using that," Morty said to Rick.

 **"This is a Meeseeks box, you press the button and a meeseeks will appear. You tell a meeseeks what to do and they do it, then they die and you get the rest," Rick said as he held the box.**

 **"Rick if we use that, we would get a penalty and it could cost us the race," Morty said to Rick.**

 **"Calm *burp* down Morty, it is not a big deal. If we get a penalty we could still be in the race," Rick said to Morty.**

 **"Oh god, I hope you don't use it," Morty said to Rick.**

Soon, the first fifteen pairs soon enter the plane and the first flight was about to take off.

"Flight number one is slowly about to take off, while the rest of the pairs will have to wait for flight two, which will leave in forty-five minutes," Don said offscreen as the fifteen pairs were seen seating on flight one.

On flight one was The Horror Movie Rivals, The Deathmatch Kings, The Fandom Favorites, The Underground Luchadores, The Crystal Gems, The Reality T.V Pros, The Magical Villains, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Dolls, Dumb and Psychotic, The Twins, The Brothers In Arms, The Gem Lovers, The Cadets, and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team.

Soon, flight one was up in the air and they were heading to Buenos Aries, Argentina.

Up in the front of the plane was The Horror Movie Rivals, just relaxing on the flight.

"Ah, it's nice to be up at the front of the plane and not in the back with the others," Freddy said.

Freddy then turns around to the others racers.

"How's the view back there," Freddy asked the racers.

Apparently, the pairs that got the worse of it was The Dolls and NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, who were sitting at the very back of the plane near the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot you stupid asses," Chucky said to Freddy and Jason Voorhees.

"You will pay for this Krueger," Tiffany said to Freddy.

"When do we land in Buenos Aries," Blake asked Murphy who was trying to get rid of the smell.

"In about thirteen hours," Murphy said to Blake.

"I can't wait for this plane to land," Blake said.

About an hour later, flight two had taken off and the other pairs were on their way to Argentina as well.

On flight two was The American Alphas, The Creepypastas, The Nation of Intoxication, The Singers, The Monster Battlers, The Night Time Heroes, The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The Internet Critics, The Dimensional Travellers, The E.G Lovers, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Park Guys, South Park's Father and Son, The 70's Friends, The Scientists, and The Psychotic Race Car Drivers.

In one of the rows, The Dimensional Travellers were still arguing on if they should use the box.

"Come on, we still have a chance to use it," Rick said to Morty.

"And I'm telling you that the box will cause us to be eliminated from the race," Morty said to Rick.

"What's the worst thing that could happening," Rick asked.

Meanwhile, The B.A.U were just watching this interaction from another row.

"Man, we dealt with some pretty insane people but man those two guys are up there," J.J said to Spencer.

"I don't think so, I fell like the elder male is more like a mad scientist while the younger male is just a unwilling partner in this race," Spencer said to J.J.

Meanwhile, the first flight lands down in Argentina as the first fifteen pairs race off.

"Flight one has just landed and the fifteen pairs are now racing to the dance studio," Don said offscreen.

The fifteen pairs then hopped into taxis and head off to the dance studio and in first was The Horror Movie Rivals.

"I can't believe we are still in first, we could be the first pair in this race to reach first two times in a row," Freddy said as Jason Voorhees nod in agreement.

"The only way to do that is beat those dolls and that douchebag NXT team to that carpet," Freddy said.

In fifth place was The Fandom Favorites as their taxi was speeding to the studio.

"You know what would be great," Lapis asked Dawn.

"What," Dawn asked.

"If we beat Jasper to the mat," Lapis said to Dawn.

"You must really hate her," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Being with her was like hell on earth, she treated me like I was trash and the time I spent with her damage my mind," Lapis said.

"Hey your my partner, I will treat you like a princess and I won't let your former buddy treat you like dirt," Dawn said as Dawn hold onto Lapis' hands.

Meanwhile, Lapis was blushing over Dawn's kind words.

At the dance studio, the first team to make it was The Horror Movie Rivals.

Soon, the pair get out of the taxi and approach the Don box that was outside the studio. Soon, Freddy presses the button and grabs the tip.

"It's an All In, Tango Takedown," Freddy said as he read the tip.

"For this All In, our pairs will have to master one of the most popular dances in the world, the tango," Don said as he was in the studio as this pair was dancing the tango.

"Once the pairs complete the dance to the instructor's approval," Don said as he stood next to the instructor.

"Then the pairs will make their way to this emu farm where the next Don Box awaits," Don said as the scene transition to Don at the farm next to the box.

The Horror Movie Rivals enter the studio to see the what they have to do.

"Wait, we have to do that," Freddy said as they see that they have to tango.

Soon, Freddy and Jason Voorhees try to start the tango but were incredibly uncomfortable of being really close together.

"No no, I can't do it, I'm not dancing extremely close to this guy," Freddy said as he pointed to Jason Voorhees.

Soon, the instructor did not approve of the situation and the pair had to start over again.

 **"What, we are two guys who hate each other, they are no way we will dancing like two wusses here," Freddy said.**

"Okay, at least we still are in first," Freddy said to Jason Voorhees.

Soon, The Underground Luchadores, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, The Dolls, Dumb and Psychotic, The Twins, The Fandom Favorites, The Half Gem and The Swordfighter, The Brothers In Arms, The Fandom Favorites, The Magical Villains, The Gem Lovers, The Crystal Gems, The Reality T.V Pros, The Cadets, and The Deathmatch Kings all enter the studio (they had gotten the tips before hand).

"Well, this is real disappointment," Freddy said.

"I want to dance first," Steven Universe said, but then Murphy pushes him away.

"Step aside squirt, let the professionals show you how it is done," Murphy said to Steven Universe.

Blake and Murphy step onto the dance floor with Blake leading in their routine.

Each move they did was flawless as the others just look on the pair with disgust.

Then Blake spins around Murphy and then he dips Murphy for the finale.

Afterwards, the instructor approves of the routine as NXT's Most Hated Tag Team leave the dance studio.

"Ha ha, so long assholes," Murphy said to the remaining pairs.

 **"I don't know who I hate more, Stephanie McMahon or those two bitches," Steven Universe said.**

 **"I would say that both are really hated in the wrestling community," Connie said to Steven Universe.**

Soon, it was The Crystal Gems turn to try and dance their way to first.

"So, are you ready to give it your all," Amethyst asked.

"One hundred and ten percent," Peridot said.

Soon, Peridot and Amethyst separate from each other and then they start their own styles of dancing. Peridot was doing the robot, while Amethyst was bopping up and down and then she started shaking her butt.

Peridot was doing the robot as she moving closer to Amethyst, while Amethyst was doing the stanky leg as she was getting close to Peridot.

Amethyst then grabs Peridot, spins her around, and when Peridot dips down, she accidentally smacks Amethyst in the face. Unfortunately, the instructor hated the dance.

"You want to try it again, without smacking me in the face," Amethyst said to Peridot.

"It is not my fault, human dancing is too complicated," Peridot said.

Other teams had try to do the challenge. First was The Dolls and it was going great until Chucky steps on Tiffany's foot.

"Ow," Tiffany said and then she kicks Chucky in his knee.

"Damn it," Chucky said as he held his knee in pain.

Next up was The Deathmatch Kings as both Matt and MASADA were close together and running towards a window.

"Your going to fast, your going to fast," MASADA said in a panicked tone as they run pass the other pairs and they smash through a huge window.

Up next was The Gem Lovers, they doing well as Ruby spins Sapphire around and was about to dip her.

"One, two, and dip," Ruby said and then she dipped Sapphire.

After they got the approval from the dance instructor, The Gem Lovers race out of the building and head to the farm.

"As two pairs finish up the dance, flight number two has now landed," Don said offscreen as the second flight touched the Tarmac and the other sixteen pairs race out of the airport and hop into cabs, in the lead among the second group was The Dimensional Travellers.

In the cab, Rick was still trying to get Morty to use the Meeseeks Box.

"C'mon Morty, we still have a chance to use it," Rick said to Morty.

"I don't want that penalty Rick, so we are not using that box," Morty said.

"Fine," Rick said.

At the dance studio, the pairs were still doing the dance challenge. The Cadets had successfully completed the dance and after the instructor's approval, they left and head to the farm.

Meanwhile, The Dolls were having a horrible time. Chucky was about to spin Tiffany, but he accidentally lets go of Tiffany and falls face first onto the floor.

"Ouch," Tiffany said.

"Sorry," Chucky said to Tiffany.

Meanwhile, The Twins were up to do the tango.

"Alright Maddie, let's show these pairs are moves," Liv said to Maddie.

The twins start the tango and it was going real smoothly. After Liv spins Maddie around, Liv dips Maddie for the big finish.

After getting the instructor's approval, The Twins race to get the next tip.

"Oh yeah, first place here we come, bam what," Maddie said as The Twins head to the farm.

Now it was The Fandom Favorites turn to do the tango.

"Are you ready Lapis," Dawn asked Lapis, but Lapis was hesitant to do it.

"Come on, do you trust me," Dawn asked Lapis as Dawn extends her hand out to Lapis.

After a few seconds, Lapis grabs onto Dawn's hand and they start the tango. The way they were dancing it was very elegant and was not forced upon by some lunatic ( **yes that is a Steven Universe reference** ).

Dawn then spins Lapis around as she was ready to dip her.

"One, two, and dip," Dawn said as she dips Lapis as Lapis had this magnificent arc on her back.

After a few minutes, the instructor approves of the tango as The Fandom Favorites were celebrating.

"We did it," Dawn said and then she hugged Lapis.

A few seconds later, Dawn lets go as both females were blushing a bit from that celebration.

Then, The Fandom Favorites race out of the studio and Jasper was getting pretty pissed at the pair.

 **"You know those two are really good at this race," Discord said.**

 **Then, Jasper punches Discord in the face, causing Discord's face to cave in (in a cartoonish effect).**

 **"I'll shut up now," Discord said.**

Jasper then grabs Discord's hand and they start to dance. But it turns out that Jasper was pretty much controlling the dance and Discord was an unwilling assistant.

"Can you please not be so rough with me," Discord said to Jasper.

Soon, all of the remaining pairs reach the studio and after getting their tips, the other pairs enter the studio as well.

"So did we miss anything," Star asked.

Then, the rest of the pairs see Jasper spin Discord around and then Jasper dips Discord for the big finish. Afterwards, Jasper gives this sickening smile on her face as the other pairs were scared out of their minds.

After getting the approval from the instructor (who was scared as well), The Magical Villains race out of the studio and head to the farm as well.

"Crap people are finishing," Flippy said to Lumpy.

"Time to show these people up," Lumpy said as they begin the tango again.

There were doing so well until they were at the spinning part.

"Now spin," Lumpy said as he spin Flippy at a high rate of speed.

"AHH," Flippy screamed as he spin right into a table and knocking over a vase, breaking it in half.

"Uh, do you have more vases do you," Lumpy asked the instructor, but the instructor was mad at Lumpy for breaking the last vase.

"I guess not," Lumpy said.

Meanwhile, the first pair to reach the emu farm was NXT's Most Hated Tag Team. After they exit the cab, Blake presses the button and grabs the tip.

"It's a Botch or Watch, Emu roping," Blake said.

"In this Botch or Watch whoever didn't ride the bull in Alberta must use a traditional boleadora to tie up their designated emu," Don said as he stands behind a field of free range emu.

"Each emu will have a photo of the pair so they know which one to get," Don said as emus were shown with photos of the pairs on them.

"Once they tie up their emu, it is a drive," Don said as then it transitions to Don standing on the chill zone up in the Andes Mountains and continues, "to this chill zone, last team to arrive could be sent out of the race."

It was Blake's turn to do the Botch or Watch, but he sees the emu belonging to The Gem Lovers and had an idea.

"Hey Murph, do you have cooking oil on you," Blake asked Murphy and Murphy hands Blake a bottle of oil.

Blake then opens the bottle and douses the emu belonging to The Gem Lovers in oil, making it slippery and hard to catch.

Back at the dance studio, some of the pairs were still having a hard time with the challenge. The Nation of Intoxication did well until the spinning part as Danny spin Devon around at a fast rate.

"AH," Devon screamed as he ends going through a wall.

Meanwhile, The Creepypastas were doing the tango and they ended bumping heads together.

"Ouch," Jeff The Killer said.

"My head," Laughing Jack said.

But for Dumb and Psychotic, The Singers, and The B.A.U, they were able to successfully do the tango and after the instructor's approval, they race to the emu farm.

 **"Dancing is not that hard, being on the stage so much has given me a natural talent for dancing," Austin said.**

 **"Same thing for me, except my dancing is more freestyle," Ally said.**

 **Then the confessional switches over to The Behavioral Analysis Unit.**

 **"Who knew speed reading all those books on dancing would prove quite useful," Spencer said.**

At the emu farm, The Cadets, The Gem Lovers, The Twins, The Fandom Favorites, and The Magical Villains reach the farm and got their tips, it was Sanders, Sapphire, Liv, Lapis, and Jasper that had to do the Botch or Watch.

Soon, Ruby notices their emu was covered in oil.

"What the hell happened to our emu," Ruby asked.

"It's called getting the lead bitch," Muprhy said to Ruby and then he laughed evilly.

 **"When I get my hands on them, they are going to be deader than those gem mutants," Ruby said angrily.**

 **"Calm down Ruby, don't get angry, just beat them," Sapphire said to Ruby.**

At the dance studio, it was The Half Gem and The Swordfighter's turn at the tango. Steven Universe and Connie had done well at the point, following each move exactly right.

Then, Steven Universe spins around Connie and suddenly, Steven Universe's gem starts to glow.

"Uh, is that normal," Stan asked.

And when Steven Universe dips Connie, a bright flash of light suddenly appears. Afterwards, Steven Universe and Connie were gone and in their place was the fusion known as Stevonnie.

The rest of pairs were in shocked at what they saw.

 **"What the hell just happened," AVGN asked.**

Soon, Stevonnie unfused and back were Steven Universe and Connie. The instructor was shaken by this, but he gave a thumbs up for the performance.

"Sweet, let's go," Steven Universe said as he and Connie leave the studio and race to the farm.

At the farm, Lapis was preparing for the challenge while Dawn was watching from the sidelines, looking at Lapis romantically.

"I feel the same way," Ruby said to Dawn.

"What," Dawn said.

"I always have the look when I ever see Sapphire doing things," Ruby said as she was watching Sapphire getting ready for the challenge as well.

At the studio, The Dimensional Travellers, The Dolls, The Horror Movie Rivals, and South Park's Father and Son were doing the tango.

"Oh god, this is so humiliating," Stan said.

"At least your not dancing with your grandfather," Morty said to Stan.

"Ha, you two are such losers," Chucky said to the two boys.

"At least your not dancing with your own enemy," Freddy said to the other pairs.

Soon the four pairs successfully complete the challenge and after they got the instructor's approval, they race to the farm.

Then, Dumb and Psychotic, The B.A.U, and The Singers reach the farm and grab their tips. It was Flippy, Spencer, and Ally that had to do the challenge.

"This is a very simple challenge, all I need to do is aim at the precise moment and first place here we come," Spencer said.

At the studio, several more teams were ready to do the tango. The Internet Critics, The Monster Battlers, The E.G Lovers, and The Park Guys had successfully dance the tango and after getting the approval from the instructor, they race out of the studio and head to the farm.

At the emu farm, Flippy try to sneak towards his pair's emu and try to get an easy catch. But then, the emu kicks Flippy in the face and knocks him back ten feet.

"Ouch," Flippy said.

 **In the confessional was Dumb and Psychotic with a emu foot marking on Flippy's face.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha," Lumpy laughed.**

 **"This is for making that idiot comment towards you," Flippy asked Lumpy.**

 **"Yeah, pretty much," Lumpy said.**

"While some of the pairs are having trouble at the farm," Don said offscreen and it transition back to the dance studio and Don continued, "more pairs are successfully completing the tango."

Soon, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, The Reality T.V Pros, The Crystal Gems, The Brothers In Arms, The American Alphas, The Deathmatch Kings, and The Night Time Heroes have completed the challenge. Once they got the instructor's approval, they also ran out of the studio and headed for the farm as well.

"This sucks," Jeff The Killer said.

"At least we are not drunk or high like the N.O.I or The 70's Friends," Laughing Jack said as they sees the two pairs out of their minds.

At the farm, The Dimensional Travellers, The Dolls, South Park's Father and Son, The Horror Movie Rivals, The Internet Critics, The Monster Battlers, The Park Guys, and The E.G Lovers reach the farm and got their tips. It was Morty, Tiffany, Stan, Freddy, AVGN, Star, Rigby, and Twilight that had to do the challenge.

"Wrangling an emu, can't be that hard," Freddy said and then he sees Lapis toss her boleadora towards her emu, but it misses and ties up onto the nearest post.

"Oh it is harder than it looks," Lapis said to Freddy.

Sapphire then tosses her boleadora at her emu, but the oil causes it to slip off her emu.

"Okay, I need to rethink how this is done," Sapphire said.

At the dance studio, the last pairs, which were The Underground Luchadores, The Creepypastas, The Nation of Intoxication, The 70's Friends, and The Scientists, had finally got the dance right and they finally got the approval of the dance instructor, then they all race out of the studio and head to the farm.

Back the emu farm, The Psychotic Race Car Racers, The Canterlot High Musicians, The Reality T.V Pros, The Night Time Heroes, The Crystal Gems, The American Alphas, The Brothers In Arms, and The Deathmatch Kings reach the emu farm and they all grab their tips. It was Max, Octavia, Justin, Batman, Amethyst, Jason Jordan, Dean, and Matt to do the challenge.

"Alright, time to rope an emu," Dean said as he grabbed the boleadora.

Meanwhile, Blake keeps throwing the boleadora at their emu, but the oil keeps causing the boleadora to slip off the emu and Blake's hands were covered in oil, which made things worse.

"Damn it, this oil is being a bitch to me," Blake said.

"That is called karma," Ruby said to Blake.

Meanwhile, Flippy tried to sneak up on his emu again.

"Okay emu, time to get roped," Flippy said.

Then, the emu kicks Flippy in the face again as Flippy was sent flying and crashed through the wooden fence.

Flippy gets up as blood was leaking from his nose. He then looks down through a puddle of blood to see he has bled.

Then, Flippy makes these wimper nosies followed by deep low demonic sounds.

Soon, Flippy places one hand on the top part of the fence, followed by the other hand. He then rises up and it wasn't Flippy anymore, he was Fliqpy and he was back.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Fliqpy is back and The Cadets should watch their back because he might want some revenge.**

 **Who will be eliminated, you have to tune in to find out.**


	17. ArgenSeeks Part II

**The Fandom Ridonculous Race**

 **Summary: Thirty-six pairs of characters from different fandoms race around the world for one million dollars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, New Line Cinema, Universal, Paramount, WWE, CZW, and any other company whatsoever, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated T for language, violence, and minor sexual references.**

 **Note: Any part of the story that is in bold (besides the opening and ending parts of each chapter), means it is part of the confession cam.**

 **P.S-I would like to thank UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Smokescreen2814 for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Chapter 17: ArgenSeeks Part II**

* * *

Fliqpy eyes out the competition until he sees Sanders in front of him. With a scary look in his eyes, he pulls out his hunting knife as he slowly walks towards Sanders.

Everyone on the sideline were cheering on their partners, including Lumpy. But then, Lumpy sees Flippy in his flipped out state walking towards Sanders.

"Oh crap," Lumpy said.

"Sanders, get the hell out of there," Lumpy warned Sanders.

"Why are you talking to her traitor," MacArthur asked Lumpy.

"I'm warning her because of him," Lumpy said as he pointed to Fliqpy.

As MacArthur turns around, she sees Fliqpy holding a knife, ready to strike at Sanders.

"Sanders, duck down," MacArthur said to Sanders.

Sanders ducks down as MacArthur pulls out her stun gun and then she shoots at Fliqpy, sending volts into Fliqpy's body.

After five seconds of shocks, Fliqpy collapses onto the ground, letting go of his knife and smelling of burnt flesh.

"I always pack a little heat," MacArthur said.

Meanwhile, The Scientists, The Underground Luchadores, The 70's Friends, The Creepypastas, and The Nation of Intoxication reach the emu farm and grab their tips. It was Sheldon, Drago, Steven Hyde, Laughing Jack, and Devon that had to do the challenge.

 **"Roping un emú debe ser fácil, es como roping una vaca. (Roping an emu should be easy, it's like roping a cow.)," Drago said.**

 **"Excepto que este pájaro puede desgarrar tus intensidades como un trozo de papel. (Except that this bird can tear your intensities like a piece of paper.)," Fenix said.**

All the racers were having a rough time with the challenge. Morty and Justin ended up wrapping their boleadoras around a post, Twilight ends up wrapping herself with the boleadora, and then AVGN ends up throwing his boleadora and smacks Nostalgia Critic in the face with it.

"Damn it," Nostalgia Critic said angrily.

"That wasn't me, it was him," AVGN said and then pointed to the still shocked Fliqpy.

Meanwhile, Blake was still having trouble because his hands were still covered in oil.

"Uh, this oil is freaking betrayed me," Blake said and then he wipes his hands all over his shirt and his hands were now cleared of grease.

"Much better and first place here we come," Blake said as he ready his boleadora to aim at his emu.

Blake then throws his boleadora at their emu and it wraps around the emu easily.

"Got it," Blake said.

Meanwhile, Connie uses her fighting skills as she throws her boleadora and it wraps their emu as well.

"Oh my god, I did it," Connie said in a shocking way.

"Connie grab the emu, we got to beat Blake and Murphy," Steven Universe said to Connie.

Then, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team race to their taxi and Blake gets into the cab.

"Takes us to-," Blake said but then the oil ends up sliding him from one seat and out of the taxi.

"Ouch," Blake said as NXT's Most Hated Tag Team and The Half Gem and The Swordfigther got into their cabs and head to the mountains.

Meanwhile, Spencer was taking every precaution to ensure that he gets their emu in a first try.

Then, Spencer throws the boleadora into a tree, then it bounces off a well, then it bounces off a chicken coop, and then it ties around his emu's legs as everyone looks on in amazement.

"Tell me I didn't just see that," Roman said.

"It is good to have a big brain," Spencer said.

Then, Batman wraps his boleadora around his emu's legs as well.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I'm great roper," Batman said and then The Night Time Heroes and The Behavioral Analysis Unit take their emus and hop into taxis, heading to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team and The Half Gem and The Swordfighter reach the mountains and race with their emus to the chill zone.

It was back and forth as both teams took the lead at different times and when they reach the chill zone...

It was NXT's Most Hated Tag Team that reach the chill zone first, followed by The Half Gem and The Swordfigher. But it was weird, Don wasn't at the chill zone as Blake and Murphy were confused.

"Don," Blake asked.

"Where the hell is he," Murphy asked.

"NXT's Most Hated Tag Team, you reach first," Don said to the pair as they were excited.

"But you don't deserve it, you two get a one hour penalty," Don said to the pair as "60:00" was shown on the screen.

"Why," Blake asked.

"Look at your shirt," Don said to Blake as Blake looks to see his shirt covered in oil.

"Step aside," Don said as the pair step aside.

"Which means Steven Universe and Connie are in first place," Don said to The Half Gem and The Swordfighter.

"Oh my god, we did it, first place," Steven Universe said in an excited tone.

"Best day ever," Connie said as Steven Universe grabbed Connie and they spin around.

Then suddenly, a flash of bright light appeared and afterwards Stevonnie appears again, apparently the two fused again.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that this didn't happen," Don said as he walks away.

At the farm, Rigby successfully ties up his emu with the boleadora.

"I did it," Rigby said.

Afterwards, Freddy tied up his emu with the boleadora as well.

"That was surprisingly easy," Freddy said.

Then, Dean manages to tie up his emu with the boleadora as well.

"And to think, dealing with The Wyatt Family was much harder than this," Dean said.

Then, The Park Guys, The Horror Movie Rivals, and The Brothers In Arms grab their emus and head off to the mountains, while Sapphire was icing up her boleadora to get rid of the oil.

"Blake thinks he's smart, but he hasn't met me," Sapphire said.

At the chill zone, The B.A.U grab their emu and they race to the carpet. About fifty seconds later, they step onto the carpet.

"B.A.U, you receive second place," Don said to the pair.

"Best finish to date," J.J said.

"Makes our other finishes look awful in comparison," Spencer said.

Meanwhile, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team still had fifty-four minutes left of their penalty.

Fifteen seconds later, The Night Time Heroes step onto the carpet with their emu.

"Night Time Heroes, you get third," Don said to the pair as Batman just remained silent.

"Man, you are not an excited man are you," Don asked Batman.

"He's always serious," Nightwing said to Don.

At the farm, Morty was having an extremely hard time trying to catch his emu. Every time he threw that boleadora at the emu, it either misses it or ends up tying around a post.

"Oh this sucks," Rick said.

Meanwhile, Tiffany, Amethyst, Matt, and Jasper all had successfully tied up their emus and complete the challenge.

"I got our emu Chucky," Tiffany said to Chucky.

"Got our bird MASADA, lets go," Matt said to MASADA as he ran to MASADA with bird in hand.

"I have our dinner Peridot," Amethyst said to Peridot as she lifts up her emu.

"See you at the finish line runt," Jasper said to Amethyst as she ran past her, carrying the emu.

Soon, The Crystal Gems, The Deathmatch Kings, The Dolls, and The Magical Villains race to the mountains and to the chill zone.

"Time to bring out the big guns," Rick said as he pulled out the box and presses the button.

Then, out appears this weird blue being with a small poof of orange hair on his head, it was a Mr. Meeseeks.

"Hey I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me," Mr. Meeseeks said.

"Mr. Meeseeks, help Morty," Rick said to the Meeseek as he walked over to Morty.

At the chill zone, The Brothers In Arms step onto the carpet with their emu beside him.

"Fourth place," Don said to Dean and Roman.

"Believe that," Roman said.

About twenty seconds later, The Park Guys step onto the carpet as well with their emu as well.

"Fifth place," Don said to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Woah," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

Ten seconds later, The Horror Movie Rivals step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Sixth place," Don said to Freddy and Jason Voorhees.

"Alright, top ten finish," Freddy said.

At the farm, Mr. Meeseeks walks over to Morty and then Morty sees the Meeseeks.

"Oh great, really Rick," Morty asked Rick.

"Trust me Morty," Rick said to Morty.

"Now you bend your elbows, keep your eyes on the bird," Mr. Meeseeks said to Morty.

"So what do I do, keep my eyes on the emu or bend my elbows," Morty asked.

"You have to do both," Mr. Meeseeks said to Morty.

"This doesn't make sense," Morty said as Mr. Meeseeks was starting to get flustered.

"Uh, let me try something," Mr. Meeseeks said as he ran back over and presses the button on the box as another Meeseeks appear.

"Hi I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at me," said the second Mr. Meeseeks.

"Hi Mr. Meeseeks, I'm Mr. Meeseeks too," the first Meeseek said to the other Meeseek.

Meanwhile, Lapis, Stan, Jason Jordan, Laughing Jack, and AVGN were able to tie up their emu.

"Tied up our emu Dawn and I didn't hurt him at all," Lapis said to Dawn.

"That's good," Dawn said to Lapis.

"Got our emu dad," Stan said to Randy.

"Oh yeah," Randy said.

"Got it," Jason Jordan said.

"From back of the pack to now beating everyone in the dust," Laughing Jack said.

"Oh f**ck yeah, we got our emu and now we can get the hell out of here," AVGN said.

Soon, The Fandom Favorites, The Internet Critics, The American Alphas, South Park's Father and Son, and The Creepypastas grab their emus and head to the mountains.

At the chill zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team still had forty-four minutes left until the penalty was up.

"This freaking sucks," Blake said.

Then, The Magical Villains race up the mountains and step onto the carpet with their emu.

"Seventh place," Don said to the pair.

"Great," Jasper said a little bit mad she didn't get first.

Six seconds later, The Dolls step onto the carpet with their emu as well beside them.

"Eighth place," Don said to the pair.

"Sweet," Chucky said.

Three seconds later, The Crystal Gems step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Ninth place," Don said to the pair.

"Top ten finish," Amethyst said.

Four seconds later, The Deathmatch Kings step onto the carpet as well with their emu as well.

"Deathmatch Kings, you get tenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Nice," MASADA said as he and Matt gave each other a high five.

At the farm, there was about seven Meeseeks now trying to help Morty with emu roping, but it wasn't working.

"You guys are making no sense, I'm taking a break," Morty said angrily to the Meeseeks as he walked over to Rick.

"I can't take it anymore, I just wanna die," one of the Meeseeks said.

"We all want to die, were Meeseeks," one of the other Meeseeks said and then they begin to argue.

Meanwhile, Fliqpy begins to recover as he thinks he sees Sanders in front of him.

He then throws his boleadora what he thought was Sanders, but instead he tied up his emu. Fliqpy then jumps on his emu and holds his knife up against his throat.

"Ha, ha, ha," Fliqpy laughed as this butterfly flew past them and then he turns back to his normal Flippy self.

"Huh," Flippy asked as he sees his knife in his hands and then he threw it away.

The knife hits a tree as Die almost got hit by the knife.

"Watch it you idiot," Die said to Flippy.

Meanwhile, Liv, Ally, Max, and Star were able to tie up there emus as well.

"Maddie, I got an emu," Liv said to Maddie.

"Way to go Liv," Maddie said to Liv.

"One emu for The Singers," Ally said.

"I got an emu Die," Max said to Die.

"That is perfect, even after doing this a dozen times," Die said to Max.

"Got the bird Marco, now let's go," Star said to Marco.

Soon, The Monster Battlers, The Singers, The Twins, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers, and Dumb and Psychotic grab their emus and race to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, South Park's Father and Son step onto the carpet, followed by The Internet Critics a second later, and both teams had their emus.

"South Park's Father and Son get eleventh and The Internet Critics get twelfth," Don said.

"Alright," Randy said.

"F**k yeah," AVGN said.

Soon, The Creepypastas step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Thirteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Lucky thirteen nice," Jeff the Killer said.

A few seconds later, The Fandom Favorites step onto the carpet as well, with their emu.

"Fourteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"We're still in the race," Lapis said as she and Dawn hugged in celebration, but they stop a few seconds later.

Eleven seconds later, The American Alphas step onto the carpet with their emu by their side.

"Fifteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Phew, that was a close one," Chad said.

At the farm, the Meeseeks were arguing until one Meeseek had enough.

"That's it," the Meeseeks said as he takes the Meeseeks box and presses the button on it.

"Hi I'm Mr. Meeseeks," the next Mr. Meeseeks said.

"Kill him," the box holding Meeseek said as all the Meeseeks begin to attack the new Meeseek.

Meanwhile, Sapphire ties up her emu. But when the oil was about to slip off of it, she uses her ice powers to freeze it into place.

"That will make sure it stays there," Sapphire said.

Meanwhile, Justin, Octavia, Drago, and Steven Hyde also were able to tie up their emus as well.

"Took you long enough," Heather said to Justin.

"I don't want that beast to scratch my face," Justin said.

"Okay Vinyl, let's head to the chill zone," Octavia said to Vinyl.

"Vamos a mover a Drago, antes de que esos tipos azules nos lleguen primero. (Let's get a move on Drago, before those blue guys get to us first.)," Fenix said to Drago.

"Let's move so we can cook this bird," Steven Hyde said.

Then, The Gem Lovers, The Reality T.V Pros, The 70's Friends, The Underground Luchadores, and The Canterlot High Musicians grab their emus and head to the chill zone as well.

At the chill zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team still had twenty-six minutes left in their penalty.

"I hope to god that we are not eliminated," Murphy said.

Then, The Monster Battlers step onto the carpet with their emu.

"Sixteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Alright, sixteenth," Star said.

About twenty-five seconds later, The Singers and The Twins were racing to the chill zone. It was a back and forth race, but it was The Twins that step onto the carpet, followed by The Singers with both teams having their emus with them.

"The Twins get seventeenth place and The Singers get eighteenth place," Don said.

"Sweet," Liv said.

"I can live with that," Austin said.

Thirteen seconds later, The Psychotic Race Car Drivers step onto the carpet as well with their emu.

"Nineteenth place," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it, I wish you did better," Die said to Max.

"Well I'm sorry," Max said sarcastically.

Ten seconds later, Dumb and Psychotic step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Twentieth place, you are safe," Don said to the pair.

"Thank god," Flippy said.

At the farm, the Meeseeks were killing and beating each other to death. When one die, about four more reappeared and the scene was getting chaotic by the moment.

"Come on Sheldon, hurry up," Leonard said to Sheldon.

"I'm trying, it is hard to concentrate with all these guys running amok," Sheldon said to Leonard.

Soon, Sheldon, Sanders, Devon, and Twilight were also able to tie up their emu as well.

"Got it," Sheldon said.

"Finally," Sanders said.

"Yes, got me the bird Danny," Devon said to Danny.

"I did Flash," Twilight said to Flash.

Then, The Scientists, The Cadets, The Nation of Intoxication, and The E.G Lovers grab their emus and race to the chill zone, while the Meeseeks continue to kill each other.

At the chill zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team still had eighteen minutes left of their penalty.

Soon, The Reality T.V Pros step onto the carpet with their emu.

"Twenty-first place," Don said to the pair.

"Damn it," Heather said angrily.

Ten seconds later, The Gem Lovers step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Gem Lovers, you get twenty-second place," Don said to the pair.

"This sucks," Ruby said.

"I would give you a penalty, but since NXT's Most Hated Tag Team cheated to get you out, I won't give a penalty to you for Sapphire using her ice powers," Don said to the pair.

"That's good," Sapphire said.

Then, The Underground Luchadores and The Canterlot High Musicians were racing to the chill zone with their emus beside them. It was back and forth, but it was The Underground Luchadores that reach the carpet first, followed by The Canterlot High Musicians two seconds later.

"Underground Luchadores you get twenty-third place and Canterlot High Musicians you get twenty-fourth place," Don said to the pairs.

A minute later, The 70's Friends step onto the carpet with their emu.

"70's Friends you get twenty-fifth place and for the first time, your not high," Don said to the pair.

"We might be high, we saw a bunch of blue men brawling it out," Michael Kelso said.

"Well never mind," Don said.

At the emu farm, the Meeseeks were still destroying each other as it made Morty freak out a bit.

"Rick what should I do," Morty asked Rick.

"Just *burp* throw the damn boleadora Morty," Rick said to Morty.

"What," Morty said in shock.

"Trust me," Rick said.

Then, Morty bends his elbow, keeps an eye on the emu, and then he throws the boleadora at the emu. Then, the boleadora ties up the emu as the Meeseeks cheer in excitement.

Soon, all the Meeseeks disappear into thin air as they finally helped Morty and they were not needed anymore.

"Finally, I got that emu, even those Meeseeks were a living hell for me," Morty said.

"Come on Morty, grab that emu, we still have a chance of being in this race," Rick said to Morty as they grab the emu and they head to the chill zone.

At the chill zone, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team still had nine minutes left for their penalty. Soon, The Cadets step onto the carpet with their emu.

"Twenty-sixth place," Don said to the pair.

"Boy, that was a close one," MacArthur said.

Four seconds later, The Nation of Intoxication step onto the carpet with their emu as well.

"Twenty-seventh place," Don said to the pair as Danny took a drink of a can of beer that was made in Argentina.

About twenty seconds later, The E.G Lovers step onto the carpet as well with their emu.

"Twenty-eighth place," Don said to the pair.

"Man, what's with us this race," Twilight asked.

"But at least we are still in the race, Flash said to Twilight.

Several seconds later, The Scientists step onto the carpet as well with their emu beside them.

"Scientists you race another day as you get twenty-ninth place," Don said to the pair.

"Boy we dodge a bullet," Sheldon said.

"I just hope the other teams know we are here to fight to the prize," Leonard said.

Soon, The Dimensional Travelers exit their cab as they race with their emu to the carpet. Meanwhile, NXT's Most Hated Tag Team had about sixty seconds left until their penalty was up.

"Oh god, please let us stay," Blake said.

"This could be our undoing," Murphy said.

Rick and Morty were mere yards away from reaching the chill zone when the buzzer sounded off as the penalty for Blake and Murphy was over.

"Penalty is over and Blake and Murphy you get thirtieth place," Don said to the pair as Blake and Murphy step onto the carpet just as Rick and Morty were now ten feet from the carpet.

"Rick and Morty, you did well until you unleashed those Meeseeks, but your time in the race is over," Don said to the pair.

"Oh man," Morty said sadly.

"But we had *burp* a really good time," Rick said.

 **Elimination Interview:**

Clips of The Dimensional Travelers time in the race are shown.

"This race was not what I expected," Rick said.

"We dealt with robot bulls, deadly piñatas, and some of the craziest teams we have ever seen," Morty said.

"I got to say this race was one of the best adventures ever," Rick said.

"I just hope that Blake and Murphy don't win this thing," Morty said.

"You got that right," Rick said to Morty.

 **[End Interview]**

The sun was starting to set as Rick and Morty head back down the mountains and head to the nearest airport.

"Hey do want to use the box to get home," Rick asked Morty.

"Let's not do that, I don't want Argentina to get destroyed by us," Morty said.

* * *

 **That sucks that Rick and Morty are out, but at least we saw the Meeseeks which is good for the fans. But now thirty pairs remain as the race is about to get more intense from this point on. Anyway, here are the stats after this leg.**

 **Standings (After the Sixth Leg):**

 **1st Place: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-The Half Gem and The Swordfigter**

 **2nd Place: Spencer Reid and Jennifer "J.J" Jareau-The Behavioral Analysis Unit**

 **3rd Place: Batman and Nightwing-The Night Time Heroes**

 **4th Place: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose-The Brothers In Arms**

 **5th Place: Mordecai and Rigby-The Park Guys**

 **6th Place: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees-The Horror Movie Rivals**

 **7th Place: Jasper and Discord-The Magical Villains**

 **8th Place: Chucky and Tiffany-The Dolls**

 **9th Place: Amethyst and Peridot-The Crystal Gems**

 **10th Place: "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont and "The Ultraviolent Beast" MASADA-The Deathmatch Kings**

 **11th Place: Randy Marsh and Stan Marsh-South Park's Father and Son**

 **12th Place: The Angry Video Game Nerd and The Nostalgia Critic-The Internet Critics**

 **13th Place: Jeff The Killer and Laughing Jack-The Creepypastas**

 **14th Place: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli-The Fandom Favorites**

 **15th Place: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable-The American Alphas**

 **16th Place: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz-The Monster Battlers**

 **17th Place: Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney-The Twins**

 **18th Place: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson-The Singers**

 **19th Place: Max Damage and Die Anna-The Psychotic Race Car Drivers**

 **20th Place: Lumpy and Flippy-Dumb and Psychotic**

 **21st Place: Heather and Justin-The Reality T.V Pros**

 **22nd Place: Ruby and Sapphire-The Gem Lovers**

 **23rd Place: Drago and Fenix-The Underground Luchadores**

 **24th Place: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch-The Canterlot High Musicians**

 **25th Place: Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde-The 70's Friends**

 **26th Place: Sanders and MacArthur-The Cadets**

 **27th Place: Danny Havoc and Devon Moore-The Nation of Intoxication**

 **28th Place: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry-The E.G Lovers**

 **29th Place: Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter-The Scientists**

 **30th Place: Blake and Murphy-NXT's Most Hated Tag Team**

 **31st Place: Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith-The Dimensional Travelers (Eliminated)**

 **Eliminated Pairs: The Wet Bandits-36th place, The Hip Hop Father and Son-35th place, The Zombie Fighters-34th place, The Secret Agents-33rd place, Husband and Wife-32nd place, and The Dimensional Travelers-31st Place.**

 **So what country will the racers visit next?**

 **You have to wait and see.**


End file.
